


dream smp smutshots (mostly techno and sapnap), now with ficlets!

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha GeorgeNotFound, Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Aromantic Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Asexual Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Begging, Belly Kink, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap, Bottom Technoblade, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottomblade stans come get yall juice, Bottomnap stans get yall JUICE, Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bratnoblade, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bruises, Casual Sex, Choking, Circle Jerk, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Daisy Chaining, Deities Clay | Dream and Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Dildos, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face Slapping, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grief/Mourning, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Im afab nonbinary!!, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Internalized Misogyny, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Light Petting, Love, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mooshroom Hybrid Technoblade, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple pronouns for Eret, Neck Kissing, No Aftercare, Nonbinary Technoblade, Omega Sapnap, Omega Technoblade, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Past Abortion, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Permanent Injury, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, References to Knotting, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sapnap is so fuckin amazing shut up, Scars, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Slow To Update, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spit As Lube, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildos, Strapping, Surgery, Switch Sapnap, Switch Technoblade, THE FUCK U MEAN THAT AINT A TAG, Thigh Slapping, Tongues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, afab sapnap, afab technoblade, he got a big dick too, he's a sub top tbh, i figured out how to spell it yall, implied breeding kink, listen i have issues stfu, tech is like a dom bottom, techno and dream are sappy as fuck tbh, tentacle tongues, that should be a tag ur all pussies, top dream, trans author, trans sapnap, u can be ace and have sex stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: send a request and I'll see what I can do for you, chapter 1 includes an explanation and guidelines
Relationships: Captain Puffy/Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George/Sapnap/Technoblade, Dream/Technoblade, George/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Technoblade, Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Technoblade, Quackity/Technoblade, Sapnap/Technoblade, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 147
Kudos: 951





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, to be very blunt, I've been debating whether or not I'll actually do this for a hot minute now or not but I'm a fucking mess so here we go. 

No minors, obviously (no Ranboo, Purpled, Tubbo, or Tommy). 

Comment what you'd like to see/have me write and i'll go for it. i'm not the best at smut but I need to write it eventually so might as well go for it now, I guess. 

I'm down for most headcanons and kinks, but please keep water sports and scat away. Snow blowing is also a bit sensitive. If there is cnc, though, those chapters will be getting warnings, as it can trigger folks. 

yes, i will write a/b/o. But, to be quick on clarification, I am big on writing Technoblade and usually have technoblade as afab ftm or ftb and I'll fucking write that bitch as an omega or bottom because you are not immune to propaganda and bottom Technoblade is underated. 

Also, my morals are shit so I will write furry stuff and will research furry/animal anatomy if requested to do so. just specify. 

I'll try to write people as in canon as I can but i deadass barely know shit abt dream smp, lmaoooo

also im a gigantic sapnap simp so if anyone requests any techno/sapnap, im jumpin on that shit real quick, lmaO

but, like, deadass pls leave a request? Or any form of comment? They fuel me, lol


	2. Sapnap/Techno focus, background Sapnap/Karl/Quackity/Techno, background Quackity/Karl, strapless dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans sapnap, nonbinary techno (he/him/they/them pronouns), background Karl/quackity jerking each other off, multiple orgasms, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, oral sex, eating someone out, squirting, cumming, implied/referenced aftercare but not on screen, cum as lube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not requested, i just thought it was hot, lol

Sapnap’s mind feels hazy as Technoblade thrusts forward. The two hybrids were more than just a bit flushed, both being incredibly sensitive, their menstrual cycles having ended and libidos having been ungodly the whole time. To say the least, the two probably would have fucked earlier on if not for the fact that they couldn’t handle it. Blood like that was neither’s specialty and they had instead spent the time together curled up in Quackity’s self-proclaimed nest. Really, it was just the copious amount of blankets Techno had brought to the bedroom once they joined the relationship and Quackity had claimed it as his own. 

Right now, though, the two are flushed, content with letting Karl and Quackity watch their lovers fuck. While, objectively, this was not the first time Techno had used the strapless dildo, nor the first time he had used it on Sapnap, it was rare to pull it out. Techno often opted out of sex in favor of just watching or getting his lovers off alone. It’s nice, to see him in the sheets with the other, face flushed a darker pink than normal and lips parted as he softly huffs. Even his hair was falling out of its bun, growing messy as can be. 

Quackity lets out a stray moan as Karl’s hand wraps around his cock, already slick with Karl’s own cum. He’s quick to jerk the other off and Sapnap vaguely wonders if it’s technically considered a circle jerk if there’s only two of them. Would he and Techno getting each other off be a circle jerk or a daisy chain? He’ll have to ask, he decides after a moment. 

Sapnap's skin is flushed red, tones darker than Techno’s pink. The other man is flushed with his signature colors, the lips of his pussy glistening and swollen from where Sapnap had eaten him out earlier, a bite make on the left lip, just barely concealed by the strapless dildo inside of him. 

Both can feel the edges of their highs inching forward, though _inching_ isn’t really the right word since Sapnap’s legs are already shaking and Techno’s grip has tightened on Sapnap’s hips. Those were the signature tells and the fact that Sapnap is pulling Techno down in a desperate kiss, all tongue and teeth. Techno was more reserved with his affection, opting out of kisses, too, but he’s certainly into it now, not minding as Sapnap’s tongue plays with one of the many lip rings, swallowing down each other’s moans. 

The coils in their bellies tighten in tandem and Sapnap is the first to snap, his moan loud and whines leaving him. Techno follows just after Sapnap, (and Quackity, though the two aren’t paying attention to the other,) the coil snapping all that much rougher. He voices it in a broken whine, hips slowing their thrusts as his body shakes, panting as he pulls his lips away from Sapnap, a string of saliva keeping the two connected. 

_“Fuck,”_ Sapnap gently breaths out as Techno lets his hips settle, careful to ride the two of them down from their highs. Once his hips settle, the gentle whimpers leaving his lips do, too, his fists flexing in the sheets after he lets go of the other’s hips. 

_“Shit,”_ Techno murmurs, a hand gently running over his hips, touch ever gentle and light as a feather. It makes Sapnap shudder. “Sorry about the bruises, Sap. I swear, I’m getting better about it.” 

“S’fine,” the other murmurs. Carefully, he prompts himself up on his elbows, doing his best not to shift too much. However, he seems to land a bit short and Techno hisses, the reminder of the silicone object still connecting them sharp as Techno’s head drops, ever so sensitive. Sapnap gently shushes him, pressing light kisses to Techno’s cheeks. “C’mon, lets get that out of us and shower, okay?” 

Techno nods, cheeks still flushed. He’s careful, pulling out of Sapnap and watching with entrapped interest as the cum gushes from the other’s hole, though he gently hisses in time with Sapnap’s moan. Sapnap carefully leans up fully, moving to help Techno remove the strapless dildo. He gently rubs at Techno’s clit as he does so, helping ease it out of his boyfriend with little fuss. After doing this so many times, they know what works best and that’s one of the many things that just makes this easier. 

“I still don’t see how you two can just be done after cumming, like, twice,” Karl murmurs lightly, as if he hasn’t already cum three times tonight. Two for Techno was already pushing it and Sapnap had hit three before the strapless dildo had even come out, four being his limit. Both of them had really pushed it. 

“It’s a lt harder for us to produce cum,” Techno mumbles from where he’s settled on Sapnap’s lap, his crotch pressed onto the other’s thigh, soaking it with little regard for the other. At least he wasn’t squirting on his thigh, though Sapnap’s tempted to try, leaning forward to press gentle kisses to Techno’s already bruised throat. He nips at spots he knows are sensitive. 

“Do you really want to go again,” Techno murmurs softly in question, body immediately pressing into Sapnap’s own, no questions about it. 

“I would like to see you squirt tonight,” Sapnap admits in a whisper against the shell of Techno’s ears, watching the man flush and feeling the way his clit jumps against his thigh.

_Y_ _eah,_ Sapnap’s definitely going to see his partner squirt tonight, smirking as Techno’s arms wrap around his neck and head gets buried in his shoulder as he whispers a gentle, _“Please?”_


	3. Sapnap/technoblade, omega/omega, heats, fingering, eating someone out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Techno, Trans Sapnap, afab terms, vaginal fingering, past underage consensual sex, biting, nipple sucking, eating someone out, cuddling, aftercare, aftermath, cum eating, swallowing, oral sex, scenting, omega Techno, omega Sapnap, cant really remember what else is in this besides weird biology and stuff. Purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres an apology chapter, lovelies!

Contrary to popular belief, omegas could, infactually, mate eith each other. 

Technoblade knows, especially as he lays in the nest, feeling Sapnap's fingers pull on his hair. His long tongue is deep inside of his mate. The large muscle bigger than the average human's tongue, practically a tentacle at this point. It's amazing for getting his boyfriend off during his heat, watching Sapnap squirm and cry out, head throen back and slobber dribbling doen the side of hid mouth. 

They're both caught in their heats. Their heats were lazier than regular ones, no alpha or beta needed. The omegas didn't need them, not as they pleased each other. Their muscles lacked the soreness they would have if they had an alpha or beta with them. Techno likes it, likes the lazy way he can get his mate mewling and pulling at his haie. Squirming as he nears his high. 

Techno purrs against the other's clit, nose buried in black pubes. He hadn't even known there could be straight pubes before he'd dated Sapnap, honestly, his own little pink bush coils and soft to the touch. Sapnap's hairs were straight, thickly built up, darkening the section of skin. Techno doesn't mind it. He actually adores the little difference they have between them. 

Techno shivers as he feels the sudden flood of pheromones and slick, cum gushing into his mouth. He's an expert at this, swallowing with ease, letting the vibrations of his purr ease down the other from his high. He slowly pulls his tongue out, rather liking the noise it makes as he presses kisses along his clit, warm breath ghostinf over the moistened skin. 

Eventually, though, Sapnap whines and makes grabby hands at the other. Techno leans up, slowly crawling to straddle his mate, enjoying the warmth Sapnap provides as he lays on the other. Half-heartedly, he grinds against Sapnap's thigh, his own heat nkt at all relenting. He hasnt come yet, something clear as he shivers at Sapnap's hand grtting placed on his hip. 

Techno's heats were odd. It may have been the fact he was a shapeshifting hybrid, Techno doesn't know, but hid heats turned his body cold, sapping warmth out of everything around him. He needed someone with him during his heats. It was a danger to not have someone near him. No matter how many heated blankets he had in his nest, he needed someone  _ with _ him. 

Saonap, in all his glory, is the opposite. The demon bits of his heritage are anything but cold, creating extra heat, more than any heat necessary. He needed to be ssomewhere cold. In Techno's arctic kingdom, he was already well at home, but given that Techno was there to keep him from having a heat stroke, well, they worked so amazingly well together that Technoblade had, during the aftermath of one of his heats where he was so incredibly blissed out with love, confessed that he thought they may have even been physically made forneach other, praising Sapnap, gushing that hr thought his fellow omega had been carved from the stars by the gods above, sent down with their graces. Sapnap cried. 

Techno likes it now, likes how things are. Sapnap's aready got three fingers hooking in him and spreading, loving the gasps he's pulling from his mate, the mewls lewd and sinful. Techno's body slightly shakes, surprised by how the other can immediately stick three fingers in with no resistance. His thumb brushes over pink coils, deeping between his folds, rubbing at his enflamed labia. Techno keens. 

They were different from what people expected. Physically and mentally. 

Techno waz tall as can be, built with neverending muscle. He's cold and calculating and brash, loud whenever he finds something to be excited about. He's violent and can take down so many with a flick of his pinky. He's built to be an alpha, in everyone's opinion, but there's a jarring difference to see the lithe with muscle omega bottom for his mate, needy and a total brat whenever he isn't in his heat, navigating everything cautiously. 

And Sapnap is loud and brash, too, flirty and teasing. He's nkt one for physical battles anymore, taking up words instead, now that he's Techno's unofficial ambassador. He's chubby and shorter than his bean stalk of a boyfriend. He has fat all around his body, not like Techno, who had bits on his thighs, hips, and tummy, giving him a pear-shaped figure that he covers with layers of clothing and avoids pointedly every single time it's mentioned. Sapnap's body is soft, despite the muscle he holds. Techno had once teased that he was built like a bear, which had been hilarious given that Sapnap had tackled him after. 

People would expect Sapnap to be loud and brash, even during sex, taking whatever he wanted with little care for the other. And people would expect Techno to take and take, too, focused on his own pleasure, an alpha. 

Oh boy, were they wrong. 

Its why the two omegas were so amazing at heat shares. Their heats had overlapped since they were teenagers snd Techno had ran away from Phil in order to spend the weekend with his friend. Techno had been jittery the whole time, so full of energy, unable to do anything and oddly irritable, more than usual, though he was constantly scenting Tommy and Tubbo and Fundy. The three pups were confused but didn't mind, the muted pup scents they half-heartedly returned loving. And Techno, in a fit of spite and fury, had snuck out of the hohse, something screaming in him to get away. He almost sobbed with relief at feeling safe in Sapnap's home. 

The two had build a nest without even realizing. They presented together, spending their first heats together, curled up in the nest they'd crafter together. The scent of burnt sugar and oranges spurring from Sapnap merged with Techno's cherry blossoms and roses. Their purrs had carried on and Sapnap's dads had been more than just a small bit confused when they smelled the scent, going in to carefully check on the two and finding them scenting clumsily, nothing more than gentle cheek to cherk scenting, minds foggy and bodies achey as they attempted to get through their first heats. 

Techno was the only omega in his household. In even his family. Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur were all alphas, as well as Phil's diceaded wife and Sally. Tubbo and Fundy were both betas. He wasn't like Sapnap, with an omega parent anf beta parent. He grew up with only alphas to guide him, to learn from. It wasn't at all surprising that he grew into an alpha-like personality. 

However, Sapnap knew Techno could be one of the softest people he knew, especially beyond closed doors. Techno was clingy and touch starved. He hadn't grown up in a healthy pack dynamic, needing an omega in his pack. He associated the alpha scents with bad, body burning and disliking it. It was a biology thing Sapnap hadn't shared. Sapnap had Bad to raise him (and do his best to raise Techno, too) as well as Skeppy. His two dads were great and did their best to raise both boys how they could, but they could only do so much with Techno not actually in their pack. 

They both gave during sex, giving and giving as much as they could. Even casual sex could be hours upon hours long, both having cum so many times rhey can barely move. They wouldn't relent and it would almost become a competition. They would cling to each other and keep going untul they physically couldn't anymore or their bodies were too raw to carry on. 

Techno would purr at simple touches. Play with his hair and he would stare at you with adoring eyes, purring loudly if you would braid it. He loved any and all touch whatsoever. If it were sexual, platonic, it didn't matter. He loved when Sapnap would generally grab his ass, he was often met with keens or churrs. Casual touch would get melted into. Sapnap absolutely loved how Techno would get so incredibly flustered at the simplest of touches, face heatinf when Sapnap would stand on the very tips of his toes, kissing at his neck and hugging him from behind. Techno would always kneel down to help the other. 

And Sapnap was just plain affectionate. He would smile and always offer the simplest of gestures that would have Techno stumbling over his words. It didn't help that Sapnap adored watching Techno fumble and blush deeply. Techno's previous packmates (consisting of his family alone) were usually the witnesses to Techno's fumbling, as Techno wasn't too comfortable with anyone else seeing the way he would flush red at even hooking pinkies and Sapnap's dads, too. 

Sapnap hooks his fingers, lips latching onto one of Techno's nipples and lightly sucking on the left one, watching with piqued interest as his mate squirms above him, cherries and roses hanging heavy in the air. 

His hole loosens with the copious amounts of slick and easy relaxation he always feels around Sapnap, mewling, beggin with soft noises instead of actual words. He lightly grinds down on the fingers, already so close with so little. 

Another plus about two omegas being mated was just how genuinely  _ leisurely _ a heat could be. There was no need for an alpha going through a rut or a beta with a good thrust game. Knots weren't needed. The comforting scent of a fellow omega left the other already turned on as could be, dynamics not important. There was little Sapnap needed to do to have Techno mewling and grinding and purring loudly. 

It wasn't hard to get Sapnap to purr, not really. His purr is quiet right now, limited as the love filled within him blurs with his heat. He loves Techno, loves his mate. Its years upon years in the making, falling for Technoblade, so relentlessly and unabashedly. He cries out when Sapnap rubs against his g-spot and cums within an instant, trembling, his purr loud, significantly louder than Sapnap's but merging together, syncing up so easily. 

"You're so cute," Sapnap whispers after he pulls back from the other's nipple, sdmiring the hickie around it with a light smirk. He nuzzles Techno's collarbone, unable to reach any higher. Techno pants, huffing as the other's fingers ease him down from his high before whimpering and lightly pushing at Sapnap's wrist, funbling. His face twists, brows furrowing, bottom lip jutting outwards as he does so. A string of the slurry connects them, just for a moment, Sapnao's hand slick with it as the string snaps. Techno folds, sitting on his lap, head falling down to Sapnap's shoulder. He's still trying to catch his breath as the shorter wipes his fingers off. 

"You are so fuckin' adorable," Sapnap whispers, kissing the scent gland on his neck, just a bit over from the claiming bite. It had been from when they were teenagers, still new to their heats, not understanding consequences. While their parents had yelled at them (Phil had screaned until the scent of distressed omege stunk uo the whole house, becoming unbearable, Techno sobbing the whole time), the two hadn't batted an eyelash at it. They didn't regret it and never would. Dream and Wilbur both thought it was funny, though. 

Techno lets out a little noise that Sapnap is almost certain sounds exactly like a sleepy cat being disturbed as he slowly moves, careful. He's tired as csn be right now, his orgasm having been intense. Considering that they haven't actually had sex in a while, neither are all that surprised, anyway. The taller of the two curls up in Sapnap's lap, laying across him, one knee falling on each side of Sapnap's hips. His arms loosely wrap around the other's shoulders as Sapnap's wrap around Techno's waist. He arches his back so he can lay comfortably. 

Their purrs continue to meld, the scenting they subconsciously do gentle, Techno softly licking at the other's scent gland. 

"I love you," Techno sleepily murmurs. 

"I love you, too," Sapnap easily replies, petting at the braided hair as his lover drifts off into sleep. For the moment, their heats have both settled, and the two are content, willing to let sleep overtake them. The soft glow of the night light is the only thing to illuminate them as they slumbler. Limbs tangle together easily. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but, for the very moment, I don't have wifi. We just moved and it should be getting fixed tomorrow while I'm at work. 
> 
> The alpha sapnap stuff is in the works right now!! It's on my phone so i should have it finished within the next two days!! 
> 
> And the top!dream with degredation and slapping will be out soon, but it is on my computer. Also, Technk is a huge brat in it, lmao. 
> 
> I do apologize for the lack of responding to comments and not posting. They will be out soon! No more than three days after tomorrow! 
> 
> (Also, I am very much planning on writing the origin story for this chapter, like background the boy's first heats)


	4. Dreamnoblade - Lol anon request - word count: 3648

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratnoblade, rough sex, lube, fingering, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, degradation, teasing, kissing, slapping, honestly kind of violent sex, insults, afab terms, trans Technoblade, mentioned menstruation, thicc Techno, bottom techno, top Dream, possessive behavior, public teasing, implied vouyerism, creampie, idk what else to tag this as

If anyone were to meet Technoblade, Dream was sure that there was a handful of things they would immediately assume about the piglin-shapeshifter hybrid. Most likely, they would assume he were a high fashion, stuck up bastard. Dream likes the laugh at that one, jokingly calling his boyfriend a pretentious asshole more often than not, just teasing the other with little to no actual bite behind it. What with the jewels and bones he decorates himself in merged with the lavish fabrics he's made and crafted into clothing, he has a right to do such things. He had fought for his place and learned how to make fabrics to stun a crowd. He deserves that praise. 

  
  


They would look at the hybrid and raise a brow, wondering just how the god of a man had come to be. he's built like a brick shithouse, shoulders muscular as can be, while his hips, stomach, and thighs are supple with fat, something Techno had little to no issue with. He loved his body, something that he had never faltered on, not once. He could maim a person with no moral issues whatsoever, though he was a bit hesitant about children, at least ensuring the child was an asshole before killing off the kid. 

  
  


They would probably assume all his orphan jokes were entitled sounding, but few had gotten to the point of knowing it was, actually, just self depreciation, as Techno was an orphan. Dream thinks it's hilarious, to watch their friend's confusion grow as well as concern. it's so incredibly hilarious to him in a way he can't actually even begin to pin if he were to be asked. 

  
  


They would probably assume Technoblade was a top. 

  
  


Dream could easily find himself laughing at that one, especially at seeing Techno now, sprawled across Dream's lap, laying out like a feline as he does his best to get the other's attention. 

  
  


And it's been like this all fucking day, Dream's noted, albeit much subtler than the current bit. It was small things, like whispering sly things in Dream's ear while in public, or letting his hand "accidentally" swipe at Dream's ass during the day, or even a few hours ago, when Techno had grabbed Dream, wrapping him in a hug to whisper a filthy moan in his ear that had the man hard within an instant. Sapnap was quick to tease him about the blush, already aware that Techno had a thing for shit like that. Sapnap swears Techno is waiting for the day Dream'll snap in public, which has Dream blushing even darker at considering. Sapnap laughs so hard he has to run off to avoid pissing all over himself. 

  
  


Now, Techno moves to adjust himself, straddling Dream's hips with a huff obvious with what he wants to do. He's just dressed in his corset, jewels, and the large cape engulfing him, a step away from fully nude as he lets a soft whine leave his lips, trying to earn Dream's attention from where it's focused on the book. Long strands of pink fall onto paper, blocking the text with no issue, finally earning Dream's (irritated) gaze. 

  
  


To say the very least, Technoblade was a fucking brat when it came to sex, especially with Dream. It was worse now. Techno had spent a whole month and a half (almost two months, actually) so incredibly hyper fixated on building his little arctic kingdom with Tommy and Phil that he had practically forgotten about everything else. Outside of the occasional blowjobs Techno would give Dream, sex was rare. It hadn't helped that Techno had had his menstrual cycle start the same time he was finally, finally relaxing on his fication and being able to wean himself out of it. His body was so incredibly sensitive now, already dripping wet at the gentlest touch of Dream's thigh to his clit, breath hitching within an instant. 

  
  


_ "Dream,"  _ he murmurs, bottom lip jutting out in a pout as he lightly settles on the other's lap, body careful. 

  
  


"What, Techno?" 

  
  


Techno bends down, pressing a soft kiss to Dream's cheek, just beneath his eye, lips ruffling eyelashes. A hand cups Dream's jaw and he slowly pulls him closer, huffing. Dream hums softly at the action, a brow raising as he hybrid moves a hand to his shoulder, helping hold himself up. 

  
  


“What,  _ Technoblade,”  _ he asks, his tone stern, slightly irritated. 

  
  


He watches with keen interest as the flicker of emotion flickers through Techno’s eyes, a small strike of his nerves at hearing his boyfriend use his full name, not even sugarcoating it with a shortened version. The bluntness of the word effectively has red and blue eyes sparking with defiance. It takes everything in Dream not to smirk, knowing exactly how this is going to go with very little actually needing to be thought out. It’s easily determined within a second, if even that. 

  
  


A calloused thumb strokes over Dream’s jawline, touch feather light as he moves his mouth, leaning in to whisper in Dream’s ear, “Bet you can’t fuck me better than I can fuck myself.” 

  
  


It’s fun to the two, to spur each other on with their own subtle flares, harsh sparks of personality. How they don’t clash is a confusing toss up to most. Phil had tried to piece together how the two actually worked their selves into a relationship, as well as Bad and a handful of others, before they had eventually given up, too confused by the dynamics. They were competitive, gods amongst men. No one could go against the two, Techno the best at physical fights while Dream was the best at mental or verbal fights. They clashed, Techno charging forward with little plan and Dream always cool and calculating. At least, that’s what everyone thought. Dream knew better, knew just how many times he’s had to bullshit his way out of a tight spot. And he knows Techno trains, that he trains and plans with strategies that seem so elaborate that Dream’s had to ask things to be reexplained a million times now. 

  
  


They encourage each other, egging each other on to do shit that they probably shouldn’t. They definitely shouldn’t have fucked on George’s couch that one time, they’ll admit, but between how bratty and sly Techno was being merged with Techno saying,  _ “No balls,” _ to Dream after Dream said he could  _ totally _ nail Techno on that couch without the two actually getting caught. To say the least, George was none the wiser to the situation. 

  
  


Green eyes spark with a fire, one to match the burning and blazing in Techno’s own eyes as he’s suddenly flipped onto his back, slammed into the couch cushions. He loves every single bit about it, every single bit about Dream grabbing onto his hips with a solid grip and moving him in one quick, smooth motions. He loves the way Dream’s eyes spark with the competitive life they always hold. He smirks down at the pink-haired man, teeth sharp. 

  
  


“Color?” 

  
  


“Yellow,” Techno says, slightly squirming. Immediately, Dream lets go of the other, backing up a bit. “Let me get adjusted, that throw was a bit harsh,” he says, smiling at his boyfriend. 

  
  


“Sorry,” Dream says sheepishly, though there’s no regret to his tone.

  
  


Techno adjusts himself without much else fuss, putting his crown off to the side so he didn’t end up accidentally getting stabbed by it or something of that sort. It would be unfortunate and as much as Techno had a blood kink, he wasn’t looking for getting blood all over their couch. Despite that, he presses another kiss to Dream’s lips before clarifying, “Back to scene, green, green, good, great,” in a quick flow of words that had the other laughing softly as he composes himself accordingly. 

  
  


His hand falls back on Techno’s hip, eyes still blazing as he says, “Is that a challenge, Techno?” 

  
  


“Does it sound like it is,” Techno retorts, letting a hand trail down to gentle touch at the pink bush. “I mean, if it  _ is, _ Dream…” 

  
  


Dream’s eyes follow, green orbs blazing with interest. Even beneath the facade the two have crafter for this particular scene, Techno can see that he would have the other’s interest without any issue whatsoever. Dream swallows, eyes flickering back up to Techno’s face. “This really does sound like a challenge.” 

  
  


“Then it probably is. Aren’t you the one with all the words and good people reading skills?” 

  
  


His fingers dip between folds and a soft huff leaves his lips. He really was sensitive, body just slightly jerking at the simple stimulation. He rubs at the sensitive flesh there, so incredibly gentle as he does so. It still has him breathing shakily, smirk falling as he feels the waves of pleasure. It’s nothing more than a soft tide, rocking him right now. He can feel Dream’s eyes fall from his face to the flower between his spread legs. It isn’t hard to see just how wet he is, how  _ ready _ he is. 

  
  


Dream wastes no time moving to show Techno that he’s wrong, a swift movement causing his hand to replace where Techno’s had been. His hands are softer, not as rough, nor adorned with the sharp nails Techno’s was. It means he can be rougher with his boyfriend than Techno can actually be, quick to find the spot that had Techno’s whole body jumping, lighting up with pleasure. It’s a harsh wave that interrupts the calm ones, leaving no build up. Techno loves it that way, always loves it when Dream is quick and rough. 

  
  


“Look at that,” Dream taunts, “Haven’t even stuffed anything in you yet and you’re already squirming. Isn’t that  _ pathetic?” _

  
  


The other huffs, shuddering once more with a weak whine to accompany it. “That i - isn’t - isn’t much,” he murmurs in reply, trying to catch his breath a bit. 

  
  


A hand is quick to come down, slapping his thigh harshly. Techno lets out a soft noise once more, inhaling sharply as Dream’s fingers dig at his clit in all the right places. His nail skims over sensitive flesh and he tries not to moan. 

  
  


“Such a desperate slut, aren’t you? You’ve done nothing but be obscene all day and now  _ this?” _ He gestures at the other’s lack of attire. “Can’t even read in peace. You just want to fuck, don’t you, whore?”

  
  


Techno whines, absolutely loving how rough Dream’s voice gets, dropping. 

  
  


His hand slaps his thigh again, the strike harsh, strength put behind it. It’s already red as Dream bite,  _ “Answer me, slut.” _

  
  


Techno squirms as he says, “No, obviously not.” 

  
  


Two fingers abruptly get shoved inside the taller of the two, making him yelp. They curl upwards within an instant, just the way that had Techno moaning. It borderlines painful, feeling Dream’s dull nails drag across his walls. He lightly leans into it, almost mewling at the way Dream pulls his fingers back and out. He definitely points, frowning slightly. 

  
  


“You said no, but I don’t think someone who meant it would be looking at me like that right now,” Dream says, looking at the fluids on his fingers. They stick, a string connecting the two fingers as he opens them, watching with a bored expression as the liquids slip and snap. 

  
  


“That isn’t  _ fair,” _ Techno huffs, missing the pressure immediately. 

  
  


Green eyes mockingly flit towards him. “It’s not?” 

  
  


Techno whines. “Dream, if you don’t fuck me-” 

  
  


Dream moves closer, almost blanketing the other. His clean hand runs along Techno’s throat, covering it in a way that had Techno ready to practically purr. There’s no pressure, just the warmth of his palm against Techno’s throat. “What’ll you do, Techno? You’re all brat and bravado, nothing else. You could kill me, but then you wouldn’t know for sure who was a better fuck; me or you?” 

  
  


Techno swallows beneath his palm, smirking as he says, “Definitely me. You’re not  _ shit.” _

  
  


Soft hands slap the side of his thigh, earning a soft noise from him immediately. “We’ll find out now then, won’t we,” he asks, a brow raising. He pulls down his sweatpants, no underwear on. He stops, though, asking in the softest voice Techno thinks he’s ever heard from him, “Color?” 

  
  


Techno’s heart hurts with the love that pulses through him, unable to stop the smile that spread across his lips. They’ve talked about this, about how little Techno wanted to be prepped for it, that he wanted to be absolutely broken and destroyed by the end of the night. “So fucking green,” he whispers, lovesick as he snatches a kiss from the other, slow and full of love. Dream returns it with the same sentiment, smiling. 

  
  


As soon as they part, he asks, “Are you sure you don’t need to be prepped more? It’s been almost two months, this is going to hurt a lot.” 

  
  


“Just use a lot of lube,” Techno murmurs, “I don’t know if I’m wet enough for a quick slip and I don’t want to bleed tonight, you know?” 

  
  


Dream nods immediately, slowly pulling away from the other. He wipes the two wet fingers on his sweatpants before finally stepping out of them. He walks out of the room to throw them in with the dirty clothes and get the lube. They usually keep lube in damn near every room, but considering that neither have actually done anything lately and the lube has been moved a handful of times before now, it wasn’t like they could just find it within a few seconds. Considering that Techno doubts it’s actually in the drawer it’s supposed to be in since he distinctly remembers moving them when he was getting the nail clippers to clip his nails and it isn’t on the little stand atop it, the safest bet he knows is the lube they always keep in their shared bedroom. 

  
  


Dream comes back with the bottle in his hand, still hard as he moves to kiss Techno once more. “Still green,” he asks, just making sure as he runs a hand over the other’s hip. 

  
  


“Still green,” he echoes in a certain tone, wiggling his hips just a small bit. He spreads his legs, watching with keen interest as Dream places himself between them, lubing himself up in plentiful amounts. If Dream were anything during sex, it was safe in a way that only the two could be on the topic. The thick amount of lubricant makes Techno feel giddy, aware that it means there will be little to no prep whatsoever else. 

  
  


“Tap system,” Dream asks, a brow slightly raising. 

  
  


“One tap to slow down, two taps that I’m fine, three to stop,” Techno confirms with a nod. 

  
  


“And verbal system?” 

  
  


“Safe word is orphans,” he confirms once more. 

  
  


“Safe word is orphans,” Dream repeats back to him, aligning himself with the other’s hole. His eyes glisten with interest, voice dropping as he says, “Now, be a good little slut and stay still for me, so we can find out who’s better.” 

  
  


The movement is quick, leaving no bit of remorse whatsoever as he slams inside of Technoblade. The other hisses, body tensing up as the burn gets at him. It hurts in a way that feels good, a way that has his vision flashing with white. Dream wasn’t supposed to stop here, but he gives Techno a moment to collect himself, instead talking aloud, “Look at that. That legendary Technoblade stuffed with my cock. My little whore, all pretty and pink for me and me alone.” 

  
  


Techno gives two taps to Dream’s hand from where it’s planted on his hip, though he can feel the heat boiling in him at the nicknames. 

  
  


Dream leaves no room for mercy, setting a brutal pace instantly and slamming against Techno’s g-stop within the second thrust. It punches the air out of Techno’s lungs each time, leaving him a writhing, moaning mess. 

  
  


“So stuffed you can’t even talk. For the legendary Technoblade, you really do seem pathetic. This isn’t really much of a challenge.” 

  
  


Dream’s sentence is breathy and Techno doesn’t miss the way his expression falters. He rolls his his a couple of times, smirking at seeing Techno mewl beneath him. 

  
  


_ “Fuck,” _ Techno yelps as Dream’s hand comes down on his thigh once more. The fire in his stomach is only stoked as the hand moves from his thigh to his cheek, slapping it roughly. 

  
  


“And you have a potty mouth, too!” 

  
  


“F - F - Fuck - Fuck  _ off,” _ Techno spits, words getting cut off by thrusts. He has to push it to get anything out. 

  
  


Techno’s practically in heaven as Dream strikes his other cheek, leaving it red and throbbing. He slaps his thigh, too, before bringing a hand up to cup his breast, squeezing harshly and pinching his nipple. His back arches and his nails dig into the couch. The angle he’s put them at only makes everything feel that much more intense and he’s  _ definitely _ going to cum quickly tonight it the way he feels tears burning at his eyes it anything. Holy  _ shit, _ is all he can think. 

  
  


His mind turns to mush and his words are anything but smooth. Every single noise that comes out of him is high pitched and he’s shaking with the pleasure. Whatever Dream is saying to him is a blur, forgotten by the pounding in his ears, the pounding of the other’s hips, and his own noises. He falls into a chant of pleas and curse words, adoring every single slap he gets to the thigh or face he gets for it. 

  
  


He doesn’t miss the way Dream grabs him with one arm, hooking it around him to lift him up. It contorts their position but Dream’s hips are speeding up and he’s calling Techno his  _ little cock slut  _ and  _ favorite toy _ and Techno’s doing his best to hold it together as his thrusts get that much harder. He’s a mess, sobbing out curses, choking on whines, so breathy. The heat in his gut feels like it’s burning and he knows by the way the other is getting messy with his thrusts that he’s close to finishing, too. The coil in his stomach is so tight and - 

  
  


Dream bites at his other breast, nipple between his teeth as he cucks,  _ harshly. _ It’s sure to be enflamed and bruised once Dream pulls away. Either way, it’s what forces his orgasm out of him, Techno’s whole body tensing and a cry of pleasure leaving him. It’s overwhelming and he honest to fuck blanks out at it, vision flashing with white and whole body feeling like it’s snapped. 

  
  


When he comes to, Dream is still inside him, though Techno is laid on the couch now. Dream runs a hand over his thigh, kissing up and down his chest as carefully as he can, since he’s still sheathed in the other. His thrusts are small, slowly easing down as he eases Techno down from the orgasmic high. It takes a few minutes of the two rebuilding their composure before Dream can actually pull out from the other, their mix of fluids leaking out of Technoblade immediately. It leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of the hybrid. 

  
  


“Fuck, are you good,” Dream murmurs, bringing a hand up to run it through Techno’s hair. “That was pretty rough, Love.” 

  
  


“I’m okay,” he murmurs, voice shaky and throat aching. “I need a shower, though.” 

  
  


Dream nods accordingly, quick to kiss his boyfriend, mirroring their kiss from earlier, albeit Drema now above Techno instead of Techno above Dream. 

  
  


“I know. How’re your legs?” 

  
  


“Cramping, and pretty bad, honestly.” 

  
  


Dream nods once more, running his hands along the back of the other’s side as Techno flexed his legs, turning his ankles in circles and straightening out his legs before reeling them back in, attempting to calm the muscle spasms. “I told you you should have stretched before this and eaten les salt,” he gently chides. 

  
  


“I did stretch,” Techno chirps back, swatting at his boyfriend. “You’re such a fucking dick, dude.” 

  
  


Dream laughs in reply, bending down to kiss him once more. Carefully, he picks up Techno, displaying that strength he rarely does so in order to help the other. Techno immediately wraps his arms around Dream’s neck, smiling widely, comfortable in his hold. He presses thankful little kisses to Dream’s throat, sucking little hickies into the exposed skin. 

  
  


He sits the other down on the side of the tub, laughing at how Techno jumps at the cold porcelain. Techno merely glares at him, energy quickly seeping out of him as he goes. He relaxes, feeling comforted as warm hands unlike his corset, an expert at it since Techno’s taught him how to. It’s taken the other years to get to this point and Techno is thankful for it. He doesn’t have the energy to do so, slumping as Dream removes the cape and jewelry, too. He turns on the tap, letting the hot water run. 

“

Test that and make sure it’s alright,” Dream murmurs in the softest little voice. 

  
  


Techno melts, and subsequently melts into the hot water, too, loving it . “It’s great, thank you,” he murmurs. His mind is foggy and he’s certainly sleepy. 

  
  


Dream gently scoops him up, putting him in the water with the most care in the world, treating Techno as if he were the rarest gem. He even kisses the other’s forehead. He pulls away to strip down before getting in, knowing that there was no way he could leave Technoblade alone right now without the possibility of accidentally letting his boyfriend fall asleep and drown in their bathtub. 

  
  


“So,” Dream murmurs as he sits behind Techno, wetting his hair with a cup of water, repeating the process to soak it all, “Who’s better at getting you off? You or me?” 

  
  


Techno snorts, cheeks flushing softly. “Who do you think, Dream?” He asks in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna write a breeding kink fic with them tbh ://


	5. Sapnap/Techno, background Sap/Tech/Dream/George - crowt request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this has hella odd shit i really fucked with this one
> 
> voyeurism, abo, vaginal sex, fingering, lingerie, lace, lace panties, a whole lot of weird stuff with this one, packs, Sapnap rails Techno with Dream and George listening and talking to him, slight degrading, praise, pack, friends with benefits on between Techno and george and dream and sapnap, a whole handful of shit seriously i don't remember what the fuck I wrote

Technoblade can’t help but run his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, loving the way the brown locks feel between his fingers. It’s relaxing, despite the chaotic scene in front of Sapnap, who’s yelling at the television, his voice carrying over to scream into the mic, yelling at Dream and Goerge. Techno doesn’t mind, content with feeling the vibrations from his voice against his thighs. The back of his head rests against Techno’s clit, clothed and hidden away by lace. He silently wonders when the alpha will even notice, entirely engrossed in the videogame he’s playing. Techno idly scrolls through his phone, lips upturned in a light smirk. 

“Put that shock collar around my neck, dude, I don’t even care,” he says to whoever’s on the voice call. 

He hears Dream’s retort of, “Yeah, pro’ly like it, too.” He huffs a laugh at the alpha’s words. 

Sapnap laughs out his own, “Dude, stop!” There’s clearly no actual bite to his words. 

His breath hitches as Sapnap’s head suddenly jerks in a laugh and Techno lightly pulls at the alpha’s hair, huffing as he says, “Don’t do that,” to the other. 

Sapnap turns his head towards his mate, eyes flashing with confusion. Had he forgotten his physical placement? He was, quite literally, touching the other with the back of his head, head encased in his thighs, legs over the alpha’s shoulders. Sapnap sits on the floor in the mess that was Techno’s nest, the couch cushions and other blankets built up against the wall consisting of Techno’s perch. His head tilts to look up at the omega, who’s in nothing but a large shirt and the same lace underwear he’s been waiting for his painfully oblivious mate to notice. There was nothing upheld about tonight, just the two wanting to relax after a long week. Techno’s hair was up in a bun, messy and lacking it’s huge braid. The fact his hair is so long makes it that much more annoying to have, but he adores his hair. All his piercings and jewels are gone in favor of just sitting in the nest with his mate, enjoying their time together. 

Sapnap was no better, decked out in one of Techno’s large hoodies and a pair of shorts. He’d showered just an hour ago, his hair still slightly damp and slowly drying. Honestly, it didn’t really help that it left Techno’s thighs slightly damp, too, increasing the heat on his crotch with little remorse. Sapnap had been painfully oblivious to what he’s been doing this whole time and even the little movement has his holding his breath. 

The alpha’s eyes flicker from Techno’s face to his crotch, leaning forward to press a kiss to the clothed clit, loving the gentle little started purr it gets him from his the omega. He smiles as he says, “Awe, look, you even have on lace, dude! That’s so fuckin’ cute!” 

_ “Lace,” _ Techno can hear George echo, though the rest of the words get tossed out as they muffle together. 

“Techno has on these lace panties. They’re so fuckin cute, seriously. You two would totally love these!” 

Techno snorts at that, watching as Sapnap pauses the game, his character exiting the screen for the other players, ceasing to exist for the very moment. “They’re really nothing special,” he murmurs, though he knows his scent is thick with happiness at the little acknowledgement. His body had no right loving the praise like that. “I’ve had them on all day, I’m surprised you didn’t even realize. I thought you would have after you got out of the shower and I was laying on the bed while you got dressed.” 

_ “Shit,” _ Sapnap gently murmurs, bringing his hands up to wrap around the other’s thighs. Gently, he kisses the other’s clit a few more times, not minding as the noise carries through the headphones. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs against clothe, loving the way Techno shudders. 

“Are you two gonna fuck on call,” Dream asks in a wheeze. 

“I mean, we  _ could. _ It’s not we’ven’t talked about it before.” he shrugs nonchalantly, jostling his mate a bit. Techno nods slightly. “I mean, I could give him the mic and then you two can hear all the  _ pretty little noises he makes.” _

“Don’t baby talk me if we’re gonna fuck,” Techno laughs, lightly pushing the other’s forehead back. 

_ “Seriously,” _ George asks,  _ “I thought we were joking about that?” _

“Hold on, I’ll give Techno the headset,” Sapnap murmurs, pulling away from the other. He doesn’t miss the little whine he gets in reply, handing off the headset with ease and passing it to his mate. 

The omega slips it on, humming softly into the receiver, a soft, “Hello,” leaving him in greeting to the two alphas. 

“Wait, so we’re actually doing this,” George asks. “This isn’t, like, a joke or something?” 

Techno opens his mouth to respond, though his response gets cut off by Sapnap pushing a finger into him, huffing out a whimper. “Dude, we didn’t even talk it out first,” he murmurs to Sapnap, though the air is thick with his cherry scent, meddling with oranges and burnt sugar. “Do you two know about the stoplight system,” he asks Dream and George, adjusting the headset to fit him accordingly. 

“Green for go, yellow to slow, red to stop,” Dream says, which is followed by George’s immediate, “That rhymed.” 

“Colors,” Sapnap asks the three, getting three immediate  _ green’s _ in reply. 

“Any specific kinks, boys,” Techno asks them, though it’s smothering they’ve already discussed before. It had been discussed and planned, but they’ve never actually gotten around to it. They all have different schedules. Techno and Sapnap are the only ones actually mated in the friend group and they’re mated together. Despite that, they’ve all had sex with one or another at some point. Friends with benefits were their collective thing, honestly. They just never could fit together in a romantic relationship altogether. A secual one, though? Techno was more than down to take as many knots as he possibly could at once. 

“Praise or degradation tonight,” Dream asks, along with what he’s sure is George’s nod if the slight feedback he gets is anything to go by. 

“Degrade the shit out of me,” he replies with a laugh, smiling lightly as Sapnap moves his finger, adding in a second one near immediately. He huffs and lets the blush overtake his cheeks. 

“Wait, so what’s he doing right now,” George asks. 

“F - Fingering me, biting my thigh,” he says with a huffed laugh. “Bruh, that shit tickles,” he murmurs, slightly swatting at Sapnap’s hair, though it’s a bit hard. He doesn’t want to twist that much and Sapnap’s biting his thigh, biting at the skin between his thigh and crotch. “Isn’t that, like, a gross place to bite?” 

“Tastes like your scent does,” Sapnap says with a slight shrug, 

“He isn’t fingering you for shit if you’re still talking straight,” Dream chortles, earning a laugh from the omega. 

“Who said what,” Sapnap asks. 

“Dream said you must not be good at fingering me if I’m still talking straight,” he recounts. 

Sapnap huffs. “I’m taking my time, dude. Tell him to stick it up his ass.” 

“He said stick it up your ass, Dream,” Techno deadpans. 

That earns a laugh from both of the alphas on the line, making Techno smile, himself. However, that smile contorts as he moans, feeling Sapnap’s fingers flex upwards. They hook, harshly rubbing along ridged walls. He shuffles a bit, not yet squirming but certainly feeling it now. His laugh even gets cut off as Sapnap keeps repeating the motions, fingers slow and hitting exactly where Techno wants them to. He gently gasps. 

Dream murmurs, “See, George? He’s finally getting down to business.” 

“Told you he wasn’t incompetint,” George replies. 

“He - He’s really not,” Techno mumbles into the mic, stifling another moan. It’s hard not to when Sapnap’s hitting everywhere perfectly, keeping the line between pleasure and pain incredibly thin, just the way Techno loves it. 

“‘M not what,” Sapnap murmurs, biting down on the skin between his thigh and crotch. It earns an actual moan from Techno and has him sputter a response, repeating the word back. “Hell no, I’m not. I’ll knot you right here, right now.” 

_ “Please,” _ Techno begs in a whisper. 

Sapnap snorts lightly, smirking as he nods. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he says as he moves his position, adjusting so he can line his hips up with Techno’s. Along the way, Sapnap carefully pulls of the lace pantices, discarding them not too far. He wipes his fingers on Techno’s thigh and takes off his own shorts and underwear. “Such a pretty omega for me, aren’t you,” he whispers, just loud enough that Techno can hear him over Dream and Gorge in the receiver. He purrs gently at the praise, liking the way Sapnap rubs over his thigh, comforting as he eases the head of his cock against Techno’s hole, already glistening with slick in the low light of the room. Only the television and light of the headphone illuminates them, Techno’s phone discarded beside him. 

“Dude, you purring during sex is still so cool,” George says, just slightly praising him, “I’ve literally never seen another omega purr during sex.” 

“You only fuck betas and alphas outside of Techno,” Dream retorts, though he follows up with, “But, seriously, I haven’t, either.” 

“You’re just bad at sex,” Techno says in his own retort, laughing in time with Sapnap at the obviously feigned noises of offence he receives. “I just purr a lot. We’ll have to do a heat share at some point. I purr so much then that it’s honestly ungodly. Sapnap says I’m like a little care engine or something then.” 

Sapnap snorts and nods, pushing into Techno, listening to his mate moan. At the same time, George asks, “Wait, don’t we have to join your pack for a heat share since you’re mated?” 

“N - No,” Techno murmurs, “I’m not - Neither of us are in a pack. We’re just mat - ma - mated.” He shudders as Sapnap bottoms out, sheathed to the hilt. 

“I thought you two were in an established pack?” 

“Need three people for a pack,” Dream says. 

“Should we be a pack or something,” George asks. 

“Are you asking - asking us to form a pack while I’m getting fucked,” Techno laughs out, watching as Sapnap peers up at him with a curious gaze. “My mate is buried in me and you’re asking if we can form a pack or should be in one?” 

“We could be a pack,” Sapnap murmurs, rocking his hips just a small bit to get the other used to the feeling. 

“I mean,” Dream says, “we could totally do it, though, couldn’t we? We’d have to get a house together or something, though?” 

“Are we gonna be a pack,” Techno asks in a huff, cheeks flushing pink. The scent of cherries is thick in the air, arousal sharp, the same as Sapnap’s burnt sugar and orange is, melding and meshing. 

“Is everyone alright with that?” 

“Who’s head alpha,” Sapnap asks, loud enough that the other two can hear him as he picks up speed. 

“Either me or Sapnap would be head alpha, but I think it would be Sapnap by default since he’s mated to you, Techno. You have to he head omega since you’re our only omega.” 

“We can - We can talk about head alpha later,” Techno breathes out, shuddering as Sapnap hits his g-spot. “Fuck, right there,  _ please,” _ he whimpers. 

Sapnap hits it again, rubbing his cock over it with trained expertise. “Right there,” he teases with a brow raised and smirk clear. 

“Would this become just benign a pack or sexually open relationship,” George asks, “since we already have sex together? I know it’s a matter of officially mating and some paperwork, but if we’re doing heat shares, too…” 

“Probably sexually open,” Techno jutts out in a breath, immediately moaning as Sapnap slams into him. 

Sapnap raises a brow curiously. “What’s he asking?” 

“If the relationship will be - will be sexually open or not.” 

“Definitely sexually open,” Sapnap snorts, “You’d lose your mind if they were near you but didn’t help you during your heat. Remember that one time you sobbed and kicked me out because they left when you were going into your heat and went through it by yourself?” 

“You  _ what,” _ Dream asks. 

“Holy shit, Tech.” 

Techno merely hums, “I’m a clingy omega,” with a snort. He doesn’t get to laugh long, feeling Sapnap’s hips pick up. “Stop talking about this - talking about packs - pack and  _ fucking degrad eme, _ alphas,” he whines. At the simple name, he knows all three have perked up. It was something he loved to tease them with, even using it in public for less than safe for work means. He still distinctly remembers the one time Dream knotted him in the boy’s restroom at a church during his sister’s wedding while Sapnap and George jacked off, getting their rounds to knot the omega. It was funny, in Techno’s opinion, and he got a mouthful from Tommy and Phil for it while Wilbur and Tubbo absolutely lost their minds over it. 

He especially knows it gets Sapnap’s attention as he thrusts particularly hard, earning a clipped moan from his mate. Immediately, Techno knows there won’t be any slowing down to this, not at brown eyes blaze with unbridled passion Sapnap seems to always carry with him. He’s got a set goal within and instant that he plans on reaching and won’t stop until he gets where he wants to go.  _ Yeah, _ Techno’s getting knotted tonight, and probably tomorrow morning, too. 

“Omega begs and can’t even handle a little pick up,” George says into the mic, his voice low as he does so. 

“Such a sloppy little omega for his alphas, isn’t he,” Dream retorts to George. Immediately, Techno turns up the volume of the headphones, assuring that Sapnap can hear their words, too. 

Sapnap knows exactly how to angle his hips, ramming into the other, forcing moans out of him with all the ease in the world. Technoblade squirms slightly, feeling Sapnap’s hands run up and along his body, thumbing over the dip in his hips and going upwards, around his waist. He shudders at the simple movements. Sapnap’s hands are warm, warmer than Techno’s cold body. They differ heavily, Techno’s body thick with muscle, limited fat on his body, his metabolism ungodly. It was something that ran in the family, something that both of his biological brothers had. And Sapnap is thicker with fat, body layered with thick muscle beneath, making for a sturdy man with the build of a brick house. Techno absolutely loves it, loves every single thing about his mate. He adores the man with all of his being. 

His body tenses up, head falling back and angling himself to give the other better access. 

“Our little omega whore, wanting three alphas to himself,” Sapnap says, slapping Techno’s thigh and listening to the loud yelp it gets in return. 

The omega’s mate’s comment only spurs on the other two, their comments getting more and more vulgar as Techno gets edged along, bordering on plain insults. Techno loves every single second of it, adoring the way they call him their little whore, their little omega, their slut. Every single thing they say goes straight to his cunt, slick growing heavy as they say more and more. He purrs, though the noise is obscured by his moaning and whimpers. He starts to beg, pleas falling from his mouth but directed at nothing, not really. He thinks he might cry, no particular reason to it as he grinds into his alpha. 

He can feel the knot stretching him and his nails slightly dig into Sapnap’s arm and grits his teeth. The other slightly slows his pace, though Techno’s eyes blaze as he says, “If you stop or slow down, you’re sleeping at Dream’s place tonight,” with no remorse. The threat is solid and spoken clearly, sudden and breaking from the moaning he had been doing before. His eyes blaze, daring the other to fight him on this. Sapnap’s knot always bordered on too big and the moments between it swelling and finishing were always sensitive. Sapnap could distinctly remember the one time he hadn’t been able to pull out, his (at the time) boyfriend sobbing from the pain, writhing and squirming with discomfort. Nowadays, they were certainly careful about it, but Techno still had moments where he would have to finish Sapnap off with a blowjob. 

“You sure you’re good,” Sapnap asks, panting in time with his mate. 

“Green, very green,” Techno iterates in reference to their stoplight method. “Please, wanna be fucked so hard I can’t walk, Sap,  _ please.” _

“He’s even begging directly now,” Dream murmurs, still a bit shaken up by the sudden shift, George as well. 

Sapnap only nods solidly, thrusting his hips with renewed vigor. He leaves no remorse with his brutal pace, harsh and hammer. The breath leaves Techno’s lungs and he keens, falling from purrs to unintelligible chirps, roughly grinding against his mate. His words become broken, nothing more than singular words, a string of breathy curses. He can feel the pool in his belly, deep and heavy as he goes. 

“So close for your alphas, aren’t you,” Sapnap growls, right in Techno’s ear. He almost cums right then and there, feeling the other’s knot catching on his rim as he moves. 

Techno nods, pleas falling from his lips, a chorus of names, including his soon-to-be-packmate’s own names. His body shakes. 

“Then come for your alphas, show them how good you are,” he says and it’s the strike the two of them both need. Techno finds himself mewling, losing his mind. He gets to the point where he can’t even form words, cumming in time with the other’s own orgasm. He can’t help the loud yelp that leaves him, borderlining on a scream. 

“Dude, I heard that from my house,” Dream says in a wheeze. George cackles, too. They laugh over Techno’s panting and gentle moaning. 

  
The four all ease down, giving Sapnap and Techno both a moment to gain their bearings and collect themselves. Techno’s still panting as the other’s knot slowly eases down. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he pulls out of the other, apologizing the instant Techno keens, a pathetic noise leaving him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he murmurs, softly shushing his mate, scenting him as he goes, comforting the other with a low grumble in his chest, not yet a purr but a replicant that came from being raised by two omegas. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, “dude, your nut is like all over me.” 

_ “Shut up,” _ Sapnap cackles, gently phishing the other’s face away. The laughs from the headset give a reminder that George and Dream are still on the line. 

“Okay, the sex was pretty poggers,” Techno murmurs, “but we need to get back to talking about sex.” 

“I just knotted you and you called it poggers. I’m going to have to give you to Dream and George. Dream, George, he’s your all’s mate now.” 

Dream wheezes sharply and George laughs, too. George asks, “Don’t you need a bath after, though?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I definitely need a bath.” 

He sighs, quietly, though it’s followed up by a yawn. “You two should come over, so we can get pack stuff arranged and cuddle. Puppy pile and stuff.” 

_ “Puppy pile,” _ George repeats, attention clear. “Give me five minutes, maybe ten, dude, I’ll be over soon.” 

“Let me get my game stuff all closed and stuff. I’ll be over in a couple of minutes.” 

“Okay,” Techno murmurs, purring against his mate, “I’ll see you two soon.” 

“Bye Techno, bye Sapnap,” Dream says at the same time as George’s loud, “Bye!!” 

The soft little notification of the two leaving is the last noise he hears from the headset, turning off Sapnap’s headset and watching as the game disconnects, too, signaling that Dream has turned it off. 

“Carry me,” Techno softly requests, smiling at his mate as he does so, head slightly cocked to the side. “Please, Love?” 

Sapnap rolls his eyes and laughs, smiling as he carefully moves. Thankfully, nothing has actually seeped out of the other. “I gotta get the windows opened up before they get here. It smells like sex in here, real bad.” 

“It always smells like sex,” Techno murmurs softly, but he nods. “At least help me to the bathroom, please?” 

“I’ll run the water and stuff, too. I’m just gonna go away to open the windows and make sure you didn’t come on the blankets or anything in your nest. If you did, I’ll just clean it up or whatever.” 

“Don’t mess with my nest ‘til I’m out of the bath,” he says to the other, “just take the dirty blankets.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll keep it up,” he says, leaning forward to kiss the other’s scent gland on his neck, gentle. “I’ll make sure it’s all good, Tech, I’ve got you.” 

“Thank you, my Love,” he murmurs, purring loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like the ending of this one but im watching crime scene cleaners with my dad so
> 
> (Also, im doing the breeding fic once my computer is charged)


	6. dreamnoblade - sadaholic request (and multiple others) - breeding kink - 5127 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breeding kink, angst, implied past non-con, just a lot of angst in this tbh, consensual underage sex, issues with breeding, vaginal sex, abo, omega techno, alpha dream, issues with reproduction, past surgeries, scars, permeant injury, gentle sex, idiots in love, this is literally so sweet it gave me cavities, seriously i have too many issues for this, murdered parents, daddy issues, phil is a dick, wilbur is a fuckin cunt, background abo stuff that doesn't matter, this is literally some of the most disgustingly soft things you will ever see, biting, kissing, i don't even fucking know at this point, maybe a bit of dysphoria. idk it was too soft to not make angsty.

Techno hadn’t even known he would present. Honestly, he hadn’t even expected it. It wasn’t as if he knew anything about shapeshifter biology, nor did anyone else, actually. Shapeshifters were far more relevant in the nether, but not in the earthen land. They were just rumors of people there and the sighting of them had both good omens and bad ones, depending on who you asked. For most, though, it was bad. No one sought them out, not actively. It’s why no one knew anything of shapeshifters in this world, why Techno was an obscurity, a rare little creature no one really had much of an interest in learning about. 

It’s why he didn’t know that a fight with his family would be what spurred on his presentation. He knew, deep in his bones, thanks to the Voices of Those Forgotten, he knew he was an omega. He never voiced it, content to live with it. He didn’t need anyone to say anything. Phil and Tommy were alphas, as well as Wilbur, and Tubbo still had yet to present (though Techno was certain Tubbo was a beta and the Voices agreed with him). The little pack was in shambles and the fact that Techno, the same age as Wilbur and older by two minutes, still had yet to present was deemed a problem. The dynamics weren’t balanced and there was no head omega. After Sammy, Phil’s mate, had died, there was little to no semblance. They needed a new head omega, or maybe even a beta. It didn’t matter if they were Phil’s mate or a relative, they just needed one. 

Techno felt it deep in his bones, the “pup” voicing how much he disliked how strong the scent of alphas was. He didn’t like it and it would overwhelm him to the point that it burnt his nose. He had no idea how it had gone from voicing his discomfort to a full blow fight with Tommy, Wilbur, and even Phil siding against Techno, the three alphas filling the home with a hostile scent that had Techno nauseated and something deep in him screaming, clawing. He wasn’t one to run, but all of his fight or flight instincts had activated and the home screamed that it wasn’t safe. The muted pup scent he carried from those around him in his pack wasn’t sporting much of anything. It never did. Despite that, he had left the home with his hands shaking and mind blurring with anger. The Voices screamed for revenge but Techno couldn’t allow that, leaving, despite their yells after him. He only said he would be out for a bit. 

He had gone to the one place he knew wouldn’t refuse him, finding Dream camped up in the treehouse they’d built so long ago. He didn’t expect Dream to be there, but the alpha was, smelling of mint and eucalyptus. It’s new and Techno wasn’t even aware Dream had presented. It was probably new, relatively so since Techno remembered the muted scent he smelled only a week and a half ago. 

Dream startles at the sight of the other and they end up melded together in what was a half-assed nest, to be honest. Techno presents in a flourish of pain, which has all of Dream’s instincts to protect him flaring up, screaming. Neither have yet reached the sexual maturity of their mating cycles, meaning that there was no actual need for breeding. The omega had been in ungodly amounts of pain, never hurting so bad, yet he had ended the hint stinking of the other and his own black cherry and strawberry scent leaving nothing to the imagination. The days had blurred together and he’s surprised Dream had actually gotten him to eat or drink anything during the course that was his first heat. He’d heard the first heat was always he worst. Seven days for most, Techno included. It was almost eight days and he had spent a total of ten days away from his family. The last two days are spent with Dream, trying to catch his bearings and get himself together. It’s hard, even with Dream’s help. 

He comes back and he smells mated. 

Amd Phil assumes  _ he’s _ the alpha, screaming at him while his foot taps frantically on the ground and he glares at the teenager. His neck is covered by thick, pink hair. If not for that, maybe Phil would have noticed. If his sleeves were short, maybe he would have taken notice of the puffy scent glands along his wrists. If he were an alpha, the scent glands would be shrinking, barely even there, but omegas were always sporting their scent glands. Phil doesn’t, though, and he keeps yelling, his voice loud as he fusses at the other for mating with some poor omega, calling him a horrid alpha for this. 

It takes exactly ten minutes of Techno holding back his scent and holding up a neutral facade before he breaks. He isn’t an alpha, he never will be, and he knows that. He knows it deep inside him. He knows it because he cried to Dream about it, finally accepting what it meant with broken cries. He was an omega and it meant that he was, in most sets of eyes, a pointless soul, only there for trouble. Techno isn’t sure if it’s an earthen career over or just something huge in the Nether, but it had always stuck with him. He tries to keep up the facade, but his head ducks and his ears droop and eventually his eyes burn with tears that plop on his thighs. What breaks him is the, “Fuck, at least as an alpha, you can  _ be something.” _

It had been from Wilbur, an offhand comment from the bastard. He smells hostile to Techno, but Techno thinks that’s just how his body is reacting, not yet aware of how to sort out smells. He could before, but now the urge to submit and duck his head is strong. The putrid scent of distress fills the air, a sob choked out of the omega. The scent smells like sour fruit, sweet after it rots. It’s sharp against everyone’s noses. Phil’s eyes widen from where he stands by the counter, realizing that he had made a mistake, misread the situation. Wilbur’s reaction is similar, almost dropping the mug against his lips, surprised as can be from his spot on one of the stools at the kitchen isle. 

Tubbo and Tommy were both in the living room, rough housing the way they always did, but the noise of laughter had immediately dropped, the two popping their heads in to see what that smell was. Tubbo’s nose wrinkles and Tommy looks like he’s going to be sick. Neither look at all well, Tubbo looking pale. Immediately, the pup runs forward, butting his head against Techno’s arm, the little hybrid’s version of childish scenting has Techno crying that much harder. He’s never cried in front of the found family, refusing to do so in front of his pack, but something had broken within him and he could only find comfort in Tubbo. He understands moments later, when the spur of his emotions ends with Tubbo getting swayed into presenting, too. He’s an omega, too, actually. 

The dynamics turn after that day and there’s no actual head omega placed after that. Techno parts with the pack after Fundy is born, the little shapeshifter hybrid taking after his mother with animal-like traits of the realm the same way Techno had. He adores the little fox, but the house isn’t the best for him and he finds himself fighting with Wilbur rather commonly. Tubbo doesn’t like to put up with Techno for reasons Techno honestly doesn’t know and he’s given up really trying to withstand Tommy. They annoy the piss out of each other, yes, but Techno would give an arm and a leg to ensure the safety of the other. 

He takes up residency with Dream. They share heats and ruts, unofficially together for a long time. They don’t have claiming marks, no, but they always smell of each other and it’s unmistakable. They’re technically a pack, though they need a third party for that title. A third just  _ doesn’t fit, _ they both agree without ever actually voicing. 

The first time Techno brings it up, the two are seventeen, up in their little treehouse. It’s after his heat, an intense one that left Techno in pieces and sobbing most of it. They lay in his nest, curled up together, facing each other. Techno whispers, in the softest voice, “I could give you pups one day,” with barely open eyes. 

He doesn’t know if Dream hears it. 

They don’t talk about it in the morning, either, and the topic doesn’t come up for a while. 

He’s eighteen when he’s in heat, begging to be knotted, to have the alpha’s pups. He’s synced up with Dream’s rut, but neither go that far. They don’t dare, and Techno is silently thankful for it, silently thankful Dream had enough self control during his rut. 

Another time it comes up, they’re almost nineteen. They can’t help it as they sob. Ages seventeen to twenty five are known for pup fever for a handful of species and Techno just happens to be one of them. It’s after another heat and he’s sobbing on the kitchen floor, cape and other clothing pooling around him as he clings to the cold, refrigerated eggs. His sobs are loud and the scent of distress has long since filled their home. It’s sharp and so bad that Dream had smelled it outside, while he was plucking weeds from Techno’s garden in hopes to surprise his mate. He’s covered in dirt when he rushes inside, the hoe in his hand, ready to fight anything off with a spade adorning his other hand. He expects Techno to be hurt, bad. He didn’t expect an intruder, no, Techno was the best fighter Dream had ever seen. Instead, he found the pathetic heap of an omega, sobbing with two eggs in his hand, slumped forward as he begs for them to hatch in a language Dream doesn’t know. 

“My love,” Dream says softly, falling in front of the other, the makeshift weapons falling beside him on the ground, “What’s wrong?” They aren’t yet mated, no, but they’re together, tied tight like a knot in a toddler’s shoelaces. He brings a hand to his cheek, gently rubbing away the rears. Immediately, the other leans into his touch. 

The omega chokes on a cry, barely able to breath for his sobbing. It takes him a couple of moments to gain his bearings enough to talk. “Do you want my pups,” he asks, sniffling. 

_ “What,” _ Dream asks, both brows raising with surprise.  _ Yeah, _ he isn’t sure what he was expecting, but that certainly wasn’t it. 

“I - I know I’m bad luck here. Shapeshifters aren’t  _ good here.” _ He breathes in shakily. “But I can - I  _ can _ bare your pups! I can give you that! I can give you the best warrior pups and they’ll be  _ so strong _ and I want to  _ give you that!” _ He makes large gestures, holding the eggs so incredibly carefully. “ I want - I want to - I can  _ do this for you.” _

Dream’s lips purse, brows furrowed. He doesn’t know how to respond, honestly. He’s heard the other talk about it a few times and they’ve never actually discussed it in detail, but he can’t say he hasn’t considered it. 

“I want to be  _ good for you,” _ he confesses in a whisper. 

“You’re already good for me,” Dream replies without hesitation. “You don’t need to have pups to prove that. I love you, Techno, pups or not. And if you want pups, we can get there.” 

“You’d let me bear your pups,” Techno asks in a hushed whisper, like saying it too loud will break the moment. 

Dream nods, confirming, “I would  _ love _ to have you bear my pups, Techno.” 

They get mated, soon after. It becomes something the two don’t talk about in front of others, one of those things that gets incorporated into heats and ruts and even casual sex, albeit one of those rare kinks that they don’t really indulge in. 

But one night, they do. Techno’s laid out in the nest, the large one that they keep in one of the back rooms. Techno really only lays in it when he’s looking to essentially sunbathe. Dream finds it adorable, coming into the little sunroom to find his sleepy mate. The sun has set, though, and it’s dark. He’s illuminated by the glowstone, soft on his features. It illuminates him in a way that has Dream’s heart doing flips in his chest. He strides forward, moving to bend down beside his mate. Carefully, he pushes on the other’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. His voice is soft as he says, “Hey, Techno, you need to wake up, Love.” 

The omega lets out a little purr, sounding painfully similar to a distrubed cat as he blearily blinks up at his mate. He hums curiously, though he immediately leans up just enough to scent his make, cheek to wrist. A soft, “Hm,” leaves him as does so. 

“You need to come eat,” his mate murmurs, “I haven’t seen you all day. Have you even left the nest?” 

“Ate earlier,” he says in a soft murmur, red and blue eyes slipping open to peer at the other. 

Vaguely, Dream thinks his mate has no right to look so pretty, no right to be such a pretty sleeper. For fuck’s sake, how is his hair not a tangled mess? Dream’s own would be tangled to the ends of the earth if he didn’t put it up before he went to sleep, yet Techno’s was straight and he looked like a sleepy cat, honest to all fuck, what with how he spreads out and stretches. He even lets out a little noise as he leans up. He doesn’t lean up much, pulling his mate down. “Lay here, just for a bit? I’ll be right back?” It’s an invitation into his comfort nest and, honestly, Dream was never one to pass that up. For fuck’s sake, this was probably the comfiest, coziest place in the whole world, It isn’t as if they have anything to do tonight. Dream just wanted to make sure his mate had eaten something. 

Softly, he murmurs, “Okay.” He takes off his gear, mostly out of respect, placing it outside of the nest, tucking it away as Techno gets up. 

Dream loves his mate with every bit of his being, watching as the other walks away. His long hair is tucked up in a professional braid, looking as if not a singular strand had come out. And he’s in that shirt, the one Dream absolutely fucking  _ adores. _ It’s thin, thin enough that Dream can see the outline of his nipples whenever he doesn’t have anything underneath it. It’s a crop top with long sleeves, puffing around his wrists. He pushes the cuffs up to his forearms, huffing gently as he straightens, back popping. He’s lithe with muscle, gentle bits of chub framing his hips and butt, a little bit of pudge on his stomach. Techno’s never minded it and Dream adores it. His shorts are shorter than they really have any right to be, revealing the heart shape perfectly and the bottom bits of his ass cheeks, framing his hips in a way that has the fat on his lower half adjusting, squeezing on the skin. And Dream loves every single bit about his mate, watching as the tail flickers from side to side in a sleepy manner. He walks to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes, yawning. 

He doesn’t come out for a few minutes and Dream takes the time to get comfortable in the nest. Techno has his own little spot, one where he curls up and gets comfortable. Dream doesn’t dare mess with the collection of blankets and such there, waiting for his mate, for his omega. 

When Techno comes back out, his hair is still in its braid, albeit now pulled up so it no longer drags the floor, pulled up in the same way Dream would put a bun. Techno had mentioned something about his mothers teaching him a handful of hairstyles before they had passed, eventually learning traditional hairstyles and growing out his hair to honor the two. Either way, the omega looks more refreshed, albeit still tired. He scratches at his stomach, the long claws making due of the itch within the moments it takes him to walk out of the bathroom to walk to the nest. Immediately, he lays back down, adjusting to cuddle up against the other. He hooks a leg over Dream’s hip, the other going between his legs. An arm gets tossed over the other’s waist and he lines his head up to settle in front of the other’s own, facing him with a sleepy, lovesick gaze that Dream is sure he shares, honestly. 

“I love you,” Techno says in a whisper as Dream gets comfortable, too. 

“I love you, too, Techno,” Dream replies without hesitation, his arm coming down to lay across the other, palm on his hip, too. Dream loves every bit about his mate, physical and mental. He would give up the world for the omega without hesitation and he knows everyone knows that. He loves Techno’s fighting spirit. He loves the elaborate plans he gets carried away with. He loves the look of child-like love and wonder and  _ pride _ he displays whenever he’s taken a heft amount of time to fixate on something, showing off the project to Dream like a pup would. Dream also supposes that the thick thighs he has are a plus too, of course, but he’s more focused on Techno’s slanted smile and heterochromia, green eyes peering deeply into sleepy red and blue ones. Dream thinks that he could spend forever with this man and never truly hate him, that consideration of that thought would never even come. 

He leans forward, their lips pressing together in something slow, something meaningful. Their comforting scents merge. The two are so fucking  _ in love _ that it’s almost painful, honestly. 

Techno pulls away, fingers running along Dream’s jaw, careful. Softly, he supplies, “You should breed me, alpha,” in nothing more than a soft suggestion. The odds of Techno actually being able to bear his pups are low, unfortunately, something that the two had found out rather recently. After more than just a bit of pain during sex, Techno had visited a gynecologist, relaying the information in a soft tone. He’d kept most of his history before moving in with Phil a secret, but Dream knew enough about it. He knew that when Techno got home and the somber scent hit his nose that nothing good had come out of seeing the doctor. Techno had sobbed, admitting things about his past, telling the story of just why his uterus and womb alike had been entirely destroyed as just a child. On the bright side, there was a correctional surgery to remove the cysts that were the cause of pain during sex (as well as menstrual cycles, but he had just thought everyone felt like their insides were getting ripped out). The negatives, though, were strong. He had been too late to save his womb and the odds of actually getting knocked up were limited. The two would probably have to both be in heat and in a rut and heavily medicated on an assortment of things to ensure the best breeding possibilities. 

(The two had mostly dropped the fantasy of having pups of their own, but there were still nights were they would try, devolving into tears with Techno begging Dream not to leave him and Dream assuring he would never even consider it. He never had and he never will. He may tease occasionally, but he was always certain to assure the other he meant it in a joking way.) 

The plus side was that they could use their ungodly breeding kink to their advantage. 

Dream smirks, softly teasing, “You just woke up and you’re already horny?” 

“What can I say? My mate is really hot and a strong alpha. I find that very attractive in my alpha mate.” 

Dream wheezes, leaning forward to kiss his mate once more. The kiss is slow, so full of passion the same way it always is during soft moments like these. He pulls away to ask, “Do you want to be knotted or just casual sex?” 

“Knot me, definitely,” Techno says with a nod, smiling. 

“You sure that’ll be good?” 

“I’m all healed up, Dream,” Techno assures, his tone still soft, “I saw the gyno the other day. You know she said I can get knotted now. I’ll be okay, my love, I promise.” he smiles lightly, leaning forward to kiss at the other’s scent gland. 

Dream loves sex with Techno. Honest to all that is holy, he  _ loves _ it. No matter the pace, no matter the meaning behind it, it’s always full of so much passion, full of so much love. Techno is already pulling down his shorts, the thong he had on following slowly as he moves to straddle his mate’s waist. He purrs with all the love in the world behind it, There’s always so much emotion to Techno, even if no one else actually catches it from the omega the way the alpha does. For fuck’s sake, this is a man who spent his whole life guarding ever single bit of him, both emotionally and physically. Even his scent is a mystery to those not close to him. He does an amazing job at hiding it and a good portion of L’Manberg thinks the arctic king is an alpha. He finds it funny, honestly. 

“Are you riding me tonight then,” he asks, head tilting to the side. “Isn’t riding me hard if you’re getting knotted?” 

“I mean, yeah, it’s hard,” Techno mumbles, fumbling abit. “I probably shouldn’t try that yet, yeah.” He presses a couple of kisses to the toher’s scent gland. “I can still sit on your lap, though.” 

“It’s hard to take off my clothes with you on my lap,” he says with a smile. 

Techno slightly pouts but does move off his lap, albeit reluctantly. Dream is quick to remove his shorts and underwear. He quickly folds to the side, kissing his mate gently. “I love when you pout,” he murmurs, “it’s so cute.” 

“You always say everything about me is cute,” Techno murmurs in reply. “Now, breed me, alpha? Please?” He flashes his eyes, lashes blinking rapidly. 

Dream snorts and nods, moving so he can change their positions. He sits between the other’s legs, moving forward with a smile. The smell of slick is light in the air, arousal thickening it with their two scents. They merge together smoothly as Dream aligns his cock with the other. There’s no need to prep Techno, who’s already stretched well enough for his mate. It was a benefit of being a shapeshifter, no genuine need for stretching. It also made fun for Techno’s pain kink. 

He’s slow, though, easing himself into the other and listening keenly as the Techno lets out a pleased moan. He slightly rocks his hips in time with the other, smiling lightly as he does so. Dream sighs softly, content as he buries himself deep inside his nate. He rocks his hips, movements slow and careful. THere was no need to rish, not with the two. They have all the time in the world together, after all. There’s no need to rush, no need to push anything. They can take things slow without being wary of the consequences simply because there aren’t any. 

He’s gentle, keeping himself slow but setting up a solid pace. Yes, rough sex and abaolsutley pounding his mate into the nest is an appealing idea, but the nervous bits around the previous surgery was still there. Yes, he knows his mate is entirely healed, but they’d had to avoid having sex for a hot minute and the fact that Techno had spent his last heat alone had had it’s handful of physical effects. To say the least, even if Dream wanted to pound his mate until he’s a mess and can’t walk, he wouldn’t be able to without fear of hurting him horridly and, honestly, Techno was rather bad at handling vaginal pain beyond what his limits were. Neither were willing to push it, especially after Dream had seen how horrid Techno was both physically and mentally after the surgery. He kisses the other’s wrist, along his scent glands, tongue licking at the gland and tasting black cherry and strawberry thick on his tongue. It’s intoxicating and has him canting his hips just a tiny bit faster. 

He angles himself, aware of just what feels good. They’ve been sharing heats and ruts since Techno had his very first one, of course, he knows what to do and how to have his mate mewling. It isn’t hard, given how sensitive he is and just how much eh adores generally being touched. Dream knows he loves pain, yes, but tonight is not the night for that. Instead, he’s going to give his lover something gentle, is going to make him feel as loved as Dream feels loved by Techno. They were two halves of a whole deadly unit. Techno wasn’t called  _ The Blade _ and  _ The Blood God _ for no reason. He was a force to be reckoned with and Dream knew he stood no chance against him in a physical fight. He couldn’t think of anyone who did. 

“So pretty for me,” he whispers in praise against the other’s wrist, “so beautiful. We’ll have some of the prettiest pups, won’t we, Techno?” 

“The prettiest pups out there,” Techno replies. 

Like this, they can pretend the little fantasy isn’t forgotten, isn’t entirely gone. They do plan on having pups, at some point, but not now. Maybe one or two. Nothing hefty. But it’ll be in the distant future. They’ve discussed it a handful of times and decided that they would much rather wait than push their selves into something they can’t handle. 

“They’ll look just like their daddy. So beautiful and charming.” 

Techno blushes and Dream knows it fills him with euphoria. He remembers when Techno had explained that the Nether has customs different, vastly so, from the ones here. It didn’t matter your primary sex, your secondary sex decided predicate and name. If you were an omega, you were the mommy, no matter how much you’d hate it. Techno had literally burst into sobs the first time Dream had said that things weren’t like that here and that he could just use the  _ dad _ title and it would be fine. 

“They’ll look like their other daddy, too. Sharp, so  _ handsome.” _ He moves his hand to caress the other’s cheek, smiling widely at the blush that coats his cheeks. “Such a handsome alpha, so pretty.” 

“You can’t just compliment me like that,” Dream huffs, blush darkening more with the second bit of his words. “I’m literally inside of you.” 

“Yes, and you’re my most cherished, Dream. You’re heaven sent and I love you, truly, more than Narcissist could ever love even himself, or Echo loved him.” 

Dream crumbles, laughing softly as the loud he feels seems to grow. He loves his mate and his mate’s never-ending knowledge of mythology. “You’re so sappy, dude,” he laughs out, dragging his hips after hitting the same spot that has Techno jutting out a moan. 

“Gotta - Gotta show you I love you some way or another,” Techno murmurs, a smile across his lips. For fuck’s sake, the man was an english major, of course, he has a way with words. He could probably wax politically for hours if he actually had an interest in it but he genuinely doesn’t. “Physical touch is my love language,” he says, words faltering as he moans, “but english is yours. I love to indulge you, honestly.” He smiles up at his mate, cheeks flushed pink. 

Dream folds, his face getting buried in the other’s neck, lips hovering over the mating bite. He laughs gently, hiding his blush as he moves his hips, keeping them at an angle. 

The almost agonizingly slow pace, honestly, sometimes works out better than the quick pace. The steady pace gives them time to talk, gives them time to express their selves. And it doesn’t even take the two that long to be close. It’s so much less draining than quick snaps of their hips. Dream will still need to help Techno bathe, though, aware that it’ll sap his strength anyway and being slow always makes his orgasm that much more intense. He doesn’t mind. He never does, adoring the sleepy little noises he’ll get whenever the other is in the sleepy afterglow. A state like that could get Technoblade anything in the world from Dream. He could ask of anything and Dream would give it to him without hesitating. He would give anything, his life included, just to assure he could guarantee another smile from the love of his life. 

He can feel his knot building, their breathing quicker now as they pant, sweat glistening along their skin as they go. He’s building up and Techno is beginning to arch his back, noises higher pitched. He’s breathy and his head is slowly getting thrown back. 

“So pretty for me,” Dream whispers against the shell of his ear, kissing beneath it. His knot is almost full, making it hard for him to do really much more than grind, but he’s grinding against the other’s g-spot. A hand comes down, gently rubbing at his clit, at the pearl. He smiles as Techno sharpens. “Come for me, love,” he whispers. 

It takes nothing more to have him coming, breathing harshly with a high pitched keen. He breathes harshly, squirming slightly as the other fills him up. Dream gently shushes him, stroking along his thigh, as comforting as he can be with the omega. He presses soft kisses to sensitive skin. He’s so caring, smiling as the gentlest of purrs resounds in Techno’s chest, deep and loved. The scent that fills the air can only be labelled as  _ affectionate _ as Dream feels the other come down the same as his knot does. 

He’s slow to pull out, giving comforting chortles in return. He scents the other without hesitation. The two smile, cheeks rubbing against cheeks. 

The two are so madly in love that, honestly, it makes people get a tooth ache with intense cavities from the the sweetness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a version without abo


	7. dreamnoblade - writer of the dead - breeding kink continuation - 10179 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck ur homies, all the warnings for breeding kink, birth, abortion, trans sapnap, fucking the homies, fuckin in front of the homies, omega sapnap/alpha george, pregnant sapnap and techno, illness, physical pain, labor, daddy issues, background abo bs, medical jargon, I can't think of shit, this is super angsty and there's, like, no porn whatsoever except there is teasing, fingering, eating someone out, slapping, there's also sort-of fights but it's not like big or anything too big (???), idk, im tired

To be saying the very least on the topic, Dream was starting to worry about his mate. 

After all, who wouldn’t start worrying about their mate if they’ve been basically bed ridden for the last week and a half, barely even able to do much more outside of use the bathroom, bathe with a lot of help, eat, and sleep. General leaning up was hard for the omega, who needed to be propped up on pillows. Dream would help him bathe, cleaning the omega while the omega sat in the water, half asleep. Dream has to help him walk short distances to keep him from falling over. 

They’ve tried every single fucking thing they can think of. No potion seems to work on the shapeshifter, even the ones Techno had drug up from his archives to give to his mate in hopes of curing the never ending thrum that buzzed through his tired body. His bones felt heavy and his muscles felt cold where they strained, burning so hot that it was freezing. And Dream does his best to comfort his mate, sitting beside the omega, holding him close at the end of each night and whispering reassurances. 

In an act of pure desperation after they’d been to the doctor’s only to be told it was an upper respiratory infection, they call in a second opinion. Well, second and third, honestly. THere was no possible way an upper respiratory infection could cause Techno’s issues. He’s had multiple and none have ever resulted in the man truly being bed ridden like he is now. And his upper respiratory isn’t even what’s wrong with him. What’s wrong is so many other things and Techno was honestly angry, angry over the fact that doctors weren’t taking him seriously. Was it because Techno was an omega? Or because he was a trans man? He knows the two aren’t the best combination, yeah, sure, he can live with that. What he couldn’t live with was how quickly his needs had been pushed away. 

It’s how he ends up with Tubbo standing in the living room, Philza beside them. Techno’s laid out in the half assed nest they had set up a few nights ago so the omega wouldn’t have to walk so far for things. The two are quiet, watching Techno lay on the bed, shivering despite not being cold. He wasn’t in his heat. No, Techno’s heats were ungodly regulated now since his surgery and Techno’s been keeping miraculously perfect regulation. Honestly, Dream was almost certain he should have been worried when his and Techno’s heat and rut cycles syncing up. They had spent it together, tucked into Techno’s favorite nest. 

Tubbo falters the instant he opens the door and he falters as he moves forward. He’s quick to attempt to make a beeline for Techno. The two hadn’t talked in years, but each and every omega has a sharp nose and given that the two are hybrids, Techno and Tubbo would have been quick to know. If not for Techno’s own scent blindness, he would have known. 

“You’re with pups,” Tubbo asks within a whisper, peering at the other with a mix of curiosity and work as he sits down beside him. “How long?” 

“I’m not-” 

“Your smell is sweeter and your scent is different, too. It smells like mint, not like cherries and strawberries. You’re definitely with pups.” 

Techno’s lips purse. That definitely wasn’t what he was expecting, honestly. Maybe an offhand illness from the nether that he’d magically contracted since he and Dream’s last visit or maybe even any other horrid mix of fuck knows what, but a  _ pregnancy? _ It’s one of the very last things he expects. He wonders if Sapnap would have caught it, had Techno seen him as of late. Probably, since Sapnap was the one to figure out Techno and Dream had mated within just a singular sniff of their scents. He was giddy when he had found out and Techno had turned red at the other’s hyper attention. 

“So… Do I have to have an abortion,” Technoblade asks in a whimper, pretending he can’t smell his own scent of fear and sadness. It only takes him a millisecond to realize that the sickness can’t just be a singular thing. If he were doing so horrid, there had to be something else to it, more than just a pup growing inside of him. THere had to be other factors to it and Techno would have to desperately go through books in one of the very few hidden libraries in the nether to actually find anything to help. He couldn’t help that no one ever recorded anything about shapeshifter’s health. Wilbur had always said Sally’s birth with Fundy had been amazingly fine and better than normal, though she had passed during the birth of their son. And Techno’s mothers had always so how hard birthing him had been, and he was a small baby, smaller than he should have been. He shouldn’t have even survived, too early and too small, yet he was here today, sitting in his half-assed nest-bed combination with tears burning at his eyes. 

He and Dream had tried so hard for pups. How many nights had Techno collapsed, begging Dream not to leave? How many nights had Dream’s soft scent of sadness overtaken after he considered the thought of pups for a moment too long? How many times had Technoblade wept with his mate, the two sobbing as a part of them they hadn’t understood broke? How many times does Techno have to go through this level of heart break before he can be happy? 

Tubbo’s own lips purse as he thinks it out for the moment. “I’ll see what I can do, Techno,” he murmurs, moving closer to gently scent his brother, the two omegas both needing the comfort. While Techno didn’t talk to Tubbo much, the two were still relatively close, closer than Techno was with any other family member outside of Fundy and Ranboo, the beta and other adopted omega being Techno’s most common talk tos. He thinks it’s funny that Philza adopted Ranboo just a bit after Techno left the home, replacing him with the omega immediately. He finds it hilarious, even if it hurts. 

Tubbo is quick with a check up, the somber scent still lingering. Techno accepts it, wiping his tears after Tubbo is done drawing blood. The soft scent of honey and freshly trimmed grass is gentle against the raging storm that was Techno’s scent. Techno doesn’t see his father, Tubbo saying something about just sending him off with the excuse that Techno was too tired for even a half-assed business-like visit today and Techno is far more grateful than he wants to let on. He almost wants to bathe his brother in his scent for that, but he withholds in favor of waving the other goodbye. He can hear Dream and Phil in the other room, their voices soft before Tubbo interrupts and somewhat explains the situation within a handful of lies. After they leave, Dream comes into the room, finding his mate staring at the wall, eyes glassy and red rimmed as he attempts to withhold his own tears. 

Dream slips into the nest and kisses along his mate’s face, comforting the other as he releases his own scent. A low purr-replicant grumble falls from him and Techno takes heavy comfort in it, sniffling. He doesn’t cry, but he wants to, wants to so bad. He’ll wait until Tubbo brings him back news to tell Dream, not wanting to get his mate’s hopes up all for it to crumble. 

Tubbo does return the next day with a bag stuffed to the brim with papers, potions, and medicine alike, all of which he does his best to explain to a barely-lucid Techno. All he understands is that he doesn’t need an abortion, just a strict diet of medication and magic to keep himself alive through this. He adores Tubbo, who writes it down for a time where Techno doesn’t have a raging migraine and can actually read the paper without it all blurring into an incomprehensible mess. 

The younger omega has him take the first handful of dosages and Techno feels better within the first hour. Tubbo stays to monitor and ensure Techno’s body won’t react horribly and Dream hovers in the other room, not wanting to intrude but certainly feeling the concern for his mate. Techno finally gets up out of bed without needing help for the first time in almost two weeks, only feeling a bit of strain deep in his bones. He comes to the living room, finding his mate sitting on the couch, attempting to distract himself with a picture book Techno had gotten as a joke long ago and Dream had become intune with. Techno smiles fondly, making his way over to sit beside his mate, watching as the other startles. Green eyes widen, peering at Techno with deep surprise, though tears fill his eyes as he rejoices at seeing his mate up and walking. Techno smiles widely as Dream hugs him tightly, full of love and thankfulness. 

Tubbo leaves after slightly scolding his brother for trying that so early on, but does give him a hug and tells him to whisper at him if anything happens. Tubbo is nothing more than a whisper away and Techno is thankful for that, the two smothering each other with their scents before Tubbo leaves, shooting Techno a thumbs up before he goes. 

Dream peers at Techno with wide eyes, questioning the other silently before he decides to ask, “Did Tubbo find out what’s wrong? It’s not, like, cancer or anything, is it?” 

Techno smiles, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s not that,” he murmurs as he pulls on his mate’s hand, taking him to the back room. They’ve changed around the house a bit, though the sun room now has it’s curtains up as winter begins its yearly overtake. Techno likes it, likes the cozy look it has. There are soft lights hung up, candles that aren’t yet lit, a handful of plants that Techno had brought in because they reminded him of Dream and Techno tended to fall in love with anything that did. Their nest is still on the floor, stacked up high with blankets and pillows, as well as a handful of couch cushions from a few of the many couches they’ve owned. Techno loves this room and he drags Dream to the nest, coming up to light the candles. 

“What’s this,” Dream asks with a raised brow, confused as he watches Techno teeter along, the happy scent filling the air. Techno’s giddiness was rare outside of his fixations, so Dream was a bit surprised to be smelling the telltale scent that only implied good news. “Did I miss something? Today isn’t special, is it?” 

Techno hums softly, telling his mate in a quiet tone, “Hush hush and wait, my love,” with a smile adorning his lips. His energy seems to be back at full blast, almost too full of it as he scampers back over to the nest, candles all lit up. They were only ever lit for special occasions and Techno definitely deems this to be one as he moves to sit on his mate’s lap. Between them, Techno can feel the small bit of pudge he’s gained recently. He’d discarded it as the instinctual need to eat as much as he could handle before winter to stock up, the same as he had done with storing food in random places, just wherever his mind could remember. Techno purrs immediately rubbing their necks together, scent gland to scent gland. He loves the filthy groan it gets from his mate, hands coming up to his hips gripping at them immediately. 

“Tubbo found out what was wrong,” Techno murmurs softly, still rubbing their scent glands together and enjoying his alpha shuddering beneath him. He gently presses his clothed crotch to Dream’s own, grinding down with his intents clear. 

“What - What was it,” Dream asks as Techno pulls back just a small bit. He can’t help the moan that leaves him as Techno gently bites the scent gland, mouth tasting of both of their scents strongly. 

Techno pulls back to admire his work, smirking at the puffy scent gland and just how disheveled he’s made his mate within the span of a minute. He’s still giddy, though, as the happy scent merges with arousal, one so intensely stronger than the other. “I’m with pups,” he says in just a whisper, lips almost touching Dream’s ear. He pulls back to peer at the other curiously, gaging his reaction. 

Techno isn’t sure what he’s expecting. He was maybe expecting a smile, a few soft noises, but what he wasn’t expecting was the thick tears that were immediately falling. 

_ “Shit,” _ the omega curses, moving forward to wipe away the tracks, brows furrowing. “Shit, Dream, I’m sorry,” he murmurs, the giddy feeling replaced by worry. He’s quick to withhold his scent, not wanting to let it out until he knows how Dream is going to respond. He silently thinlks he shouldn’t be scared of what Dream is going to do or say. For fuck’s sake, this is the same man who’se held him since he was a child, just two orphans struggling to get by. Now, he’s the same alpha who has convinced Technoblade, an omega who was all bark, bite, and fight to settle down and leave the conquering and arson and general petty “minor” terrorism to his hell spawn brothers instead. He’s the same alpha Techno wants to spend his entire life with, until his last breath and even after, if his mate will allow it. 

“Will you be okay,” Dream asks, his lip wobbling. It’s easy to see he’s come to the same exact conclusion Techno had as he continues, “You were so sick and it was only the first bit of it.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Techno murmurs, leaning forward to kiss his mate, gentle as can be. It’s quick and Techno slightly lingers, not parting too far. “Shapeshifters are so rare because having children is so rough. Yes, we can live for thousands of years, but there are certain limitations to things. We use so much energy to have children that sometimes our bodies can’t even handle it. Tubbo did a lot of research and he’s managed to swindle up some potions that should keep me from dying of exhaustion. It’s even more draining since my body is adapting to the other species being yours and you not being a shapeshifter.” 

“I could have  _ killed you,” _ Drema asks in a whine. He crumbles, tears still flowing as he ducks his head in Techno’s shoulder. It’s a bit awkward, given that Techno is significantly taller than his mate and that Techno’s currently on his lap while Dream slumps forward, but Techno slumps to accommodate, running his hands through sandy hair as he sighs quietly. 

“No, it wouldn’t have killed me,” he says, “not so early in, at least. It would have taken a lot more to have gotten there. It’s a good thing we caught it so early and I’m glad we called Tubbo in.” he releases his own calming scent, a purr falling from him the same way he would do to console a pup, a mimic of nurturing instilled to comfort his mate. “I’ll be safe, Dream. Tubbo’s helping ensure that. It’s dangerous, but it isn’t as if we haven’t faced dangerous situations before this.” 

“THis is  _ different,” _ Dream murmurs, looking back up at his mate. His cheeks are flushed red and he’s desperately sniffling as the tears hang heavily in his lashes. “I want pups, I do, I really  _ do, _ Techno, but not if it means it’ll cost you! You’re my mate and I’d give anything to ensure you’re happy, but if it’s between you and our pups, our pups are just a clump of cells right now and I can’t…” Dream’s voice drops to a pained whisper as he admits to the omega, “I can’t  _ lose you, _ Techno.” 

Techno’s lips purse and he sighs, bringing a hand up to cup the alpha’s face. He uses his thumb to swipe away streaking tears and his own eyes fall away as he can feel tears brim in them. “I don’t want to die,” he admits in a whisper. It was the truth. Techno had spent so much of his time as a pup wanting to, had spent his teenage years covering up the want by doing reckless things and not caring about the outcome, had upscaled it in his early twenties. But Techno knows it gets better. He sits with his mate now, remembering the moments they’ve cried together, remembers sobbing as Dream bit the claiming bite to his neck, remembers shuddering as the mix of pain and pleasure had filled him, remembers discussions of pups that were spent with smiles and tears. “I’m not going to die over this, Dream. I’ll do everything in my power to stay alive and… and Tubbo left me another potion in case I’m having second thoughts about it, too. If anything, and I mean  _ anything _ starts going wrong to the point that I can’t handle, I will terminate the pregnancy and we can just never acknowledge this ever again. But, for the moment, I want to see how things go in the beginning. The whole pregnancy is going to be rough but I don’t… If this is our  _ only chance, _ Dream, I don’t want to throw it away at the very first sight of a problem.” 

“You could have  _ died, _ Techno,” Dream yelps, loud against the quiet of the home. Techno flinches at the suddenness. “You were just laying in bed two hours ago crying because you were hurting so bad and I’ve had to help you eat and sit up for almost two weeks now and it’s not even because of your heat ending, either. You can’t - I can’t let you die like Sally did!” 

“Sally died because it was just Wilbur and I helping her give birth in a disgusting cave in the middle of a snow storm with serious complications that none of us, as teenagers, were equipped for. Dream, I’m not Sally.” 

“Sally’s pregnancy was fine up until birth, Techno! You’re just starting and you’re already on basically bed rest!” 

Techno stops, the fight in him dying as he realizes this isn’t going to get them anywhere. It’s only going to devolve into a fight. Techno’s somber scent of acception merges with Dream’s sad, broken one. He holds tight to his mate, scenting the other as he waits out the crying. He doesn’t whisper that it’ll be okay or hush his mate. He has no guarantee it’ll be okay. Dream had made a few points, after all. He can’t be any more than eight weeks in, at the very most, and four weeks at the very least. He’s already had his body reject itself and he knows what he’ll find searching things up will only make things worse. His tail flicks and he wraps it around Dream’s waist, scenting the other with as calming of a scent as he can muster, mimicking how he’s helped others calm down. He can only find it in himself to compare it to being how he would comfort a pup and something in him shatters beneath the thought. He chokes on a sob and wishes he weren’t so ready to jump into parenthood. 

Techno doesn’t want to just  _ give this up. _ It could be the only possible time they could do this. For fuck’s sake, it was a miracle that anything could bond through the thick scar tissue aligning his walls but the fact that it stuck and he was now, in fact, pregnant with what could be pups? He feels elated. But it’s one of those things Techno knows he can’t have without risks. He couldn’t have a pack without risks as a child and he had faced those risks. He couldn’t bond with Dream without risks. Techno’s body could have rejected the alpha because they weren’t the same species. For fuck’s sake, Techno wasn’t even the same species as Dream, the odds of being able to have children together was so fucking  _ rare… _

He’d heard a shapeshifter’s organs would attune to their mates’ or packs’ own if the bond was strong enough. And he silently wonders if his uterus had done that. Had he tuned into Dream subconsciously? Had his body thought the bond to be so strong that it gave them this once in a life time opportunity? 

Later, once the two have both calmed and the sea settles, they both decide in muted whispers that now isn’t the time. 

Techno drinks the potion and sobs with his mate in their main nest. The pain that comes with the potion is horrid and Techno chokes it all down. 

They decide now isn’t the time and they can try later. Techno pretends the inner bits of himself don’t scream and that the Voice of the Undead don’t flare up and scream at him for the first time in years. He also pretends he doesn’t pass out from overstimulation between how overwhelming the pain is and how loud the Voices scream. Techno really wishes he wasn’t “blessed” with being a medium right now, a level of terror filling him at the thought that maybe his unborn clump of cells a handful of people would consider a child may build a voice to haunt him, though he knows that isn’t realistic. Despite that, he still passes out in the middle of a meltdown that’s so bad that he accidentally relapses into self harm without knowing it. 

The two discard breeding as a kink and don’t try it again. Techno’s mind falls into the gutter when it’s brought up and he disassociates for the rest of the day. Dream’s eyes water and he has to excuse himself as the tears flow. They don’t discuss it. It becomes a raw topic and they both grieve in their own ways. 

THey don’t talk about it until the next time Techno is with pups. It’s after he’s formed a pack with George and Sapnap, the four building a home and moving in together. Sapnap keeps looking at Techno weird and Techno keeps looking at Sapnap weird. The alphas don’t catch on, but after the latest heat sync they’d shared together, both were looking a tiny bit plumper around the middle and Techno’s been feeling sluggish. For fuck’s sake, he’s been spending most of his time curled up in the nest with Sapnap lately, clinging to the other omega without noticing. 

They both notice the gentlest of shifts in their scents. Only an omega would catch the smell shifts and both had caught it in each other. Techno knew immediately with Sapnap, but Sapnap had taken a few days, not entirely understanding the shift until they were sitting at the dining table, eating together. Sapnap’s eyes had widened and he had yelled, “Holy  _ shit, _ dude!” He’d stood so abruptly that his chair had fallen back to the floor and clattered down. He stared Techno down and said, “You’re fuckin’ pregnant, aren’t you?” 

“You are, too,” Techno had said within an instant, nonchalant, “I’m thinking one pup, maybe.” He casually blows on the hot piece of macaroni. He’s eating different food from the other three, his staple foods not aligning with tonight’s dinner. He couldn’t help that he only had, like, three foods he would eat each year. 

_ “What,” _ Dream yells, standing up, too, to peer at his mate. George’s eyes are wide, too, and he’s making vague gestures at his own mate, arms thrown out. 

“I’ll have to whisper to Tubbo,” Techno murmurs softly, “after we figure out what we’re going to do about this.” 

“What,” Sapnap asks softly, ignoring George altogether. “What’d you mean, figure out what you’re going to do?” 

“If I get sick again, it’s going to be a bitch and I can already tell my energy is getting low again. I don’t want to drop like last time.” 

Techno sees the other omega nod, coming over to the other’s side of the table to scent him. It hurts Techno in a way he doesn’t know how to describe as the other sits on his lap, arms wrapping around his packmate and head ducking into his shoulder. Long waves of pink fall over the other, Sapnap running a hand through the other’s hair gently. “S’alright, Techno,” he murmurs, “You’ve got this, dude.” He pulls back enough that they can rub their cheeks together, so gentle as he moves. Sapnap’s burnt sugar and orange scent makes him purr quietly, content as the other purrs right back in reply. 

Techno talks about it later that night. The two have taken their respective separate nests tonight to discuss what’s going on and Techno honestly misses Sapnap’s reassuring coos and chirps. However, he likes laying with Dream, his energy sapped from the day as he cuddles up to his mate, legs tangling together. 

“Are we going to try it this time,” Techno asks softly, his voice painfully quiet as he talks. He isn’t trying to get his hopes up for nothing right now. He doesn’t want that heartbreak again and he’s more than willing to flush everything all down the metaphorical drain again. At least now, he isn’t going through baby fever. There was a reason Shapeshifters took on children at a young age. The survival to death morality rate was a fifty fifty, Techno had found after a heavy amount of research. There was a reason shapeshifters were rare and a bad omen and Techno’s found out why. They usually only have the first round of pups and that’s it. The fact that Techno is now at his second round (by technicality) is a miracle in and of itself, then added on the fact that he shouldn’t even be pregnant is more so. 

“We can try,” Dream murmurs, a sadness in his voice, “Just… I don’t want to lose you, Techno. I love you so much.” 

Techno nods slowly. “And I don’t want to die,” Techno whispers in reply, “I really, really don’t want to. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in a while and I just… I know pregnancy is already hard as is and that it’s gonna be harder with the whole species bullshit, but… I…” He brings a hand up, cupping the other’s cheek. Somber, green eyes peer at him, sad. “I want to do this, Dream, but only if you want this, too. Sapnap is going to be having a pup, too, and if he has a pup at the same time as I do, we will both essentially be out of commission for a while. It will be you and George raising the pups for a while, until we can get back on our feet. Neither of us are exactly human so it may take a bit longer, too. We can wait on this, Dream, if you want.” 

Dream slowly shakes his head, smiling fondly as tears collect in his eyes. “It’s so hard to even get to this point, Techno. You’re going to drop soon, too, and if you’re sick like that again… Techno, this about your mental health here, too.” He leans into the other’s touch subtly. “You get cabin fever after the first day of being inside and you’ll be out for a while, too. And your physical health is going to be all jacked, too.” 

“We won’t know how I’ll respond until I try it,” Techno whispers with an encouraging smile. He’s already whispered to his brother the situation. He doesn’t trust and of the doctor’s at the local village and much more prefers the fellow omega out of the alpha doctor who had told Techno there was no possible way he was pregnant the first time he had been, nose upturned at Techno being an omega alone and then being even snappeir at his heritage. Techno doesn’t think the man even deserves to be in the line of practice if he’s going to address patients the way he had. The only thing stopping him from slaughtering the man is the fact that he’s the only doctor they’ve got in that village and Techno isn’t going to take that away from them, though Techno does let the rage boil within him at it. He eventually settle and he had smirked at seeing Dream snap at the other alpha for talking to his mate that way, then snapping again when the doctor had said maybe Dream should keep his mutt of an omega on a shorter leash. To say the least, the visit was rather dehumanizing and Dream had stunk up their ride home with the scent of anger before Techno had calmed him down. 

-

Dream smiles at his sleepy mate. He’s laid out in the sun room, on his side, facing away from the window and towards the door. Sapnap is behind him, spooning the other. The soft scent of oranges, burnt sugar, black cherries, and lingering strawberries makes for a calming feeling. The sun room had become Sapnap and Techno’s shared lounge, the two taking up the most of their time in there sun bathing since their pregnancies had began. Techno’s purring, even in his sleep as he snuggles up to his packmate, so happy to have the cuddles. Techno was, after all, ungodly touch starved. The two non-humans are content to curl up together, sun bathing and spending their time together. 

George stands beside him, leaning in the doorway. The soft yellow light bathes the two in warmth and comfort. 

“We really do have some of the cutest mates, don’t we,” Dream asks in an affectionate tone as he sees the pink curls halo around his mate’s face. 

“Speak for yourself, Dream,” George says with a smirk, “My mate’s hot as fuck.” 

The laugh Dream makes wakes the two up. 

-

Now, listen, Dream wasn’t a chubby chaser, not necessarily, but now that Techno’s putting on a bit more weight than he necessarily would have while not pregnant,  _ well… _ Dream isn’t sure if it’s the other’s sweeter scent or just the fact that he is very much enjoying Techno’s extra bit of tummy, but he very move is in love with his mate. 

Sapnap smirks, raising a brow after he catches Dream staring directly as Techno’s ass after the alpha leans up from bending down to pick up the fallen broom, one leg stuck up in the air straight so he could keep his balance as he’d gone. Techno typically just squatted down to pick things up, but now he lets his nails grip at the counter, rightening himself up. Techno walks out of the room and Dream can feel the light blush decorating his cheeks as he clears his throat, attempting to ignore the other smirking at him. 

“Dude, you were totally staring at his ass,” Sapnap teases lightly. 

“I mean, yeah, he’s my  _ mate,” _ Dream says with a vague gesture. 

“But he’s totally got a bigger ass now, we can both agree on that, right,” Sapnap asks him, entirely serious as he does so. He’s entirely deadpan and Dream almost forgets that Sapnap and Techno used to fuck on the side. “Like, all heart shaped and that shit, right?” 

Dream’s cheeks turn redder at the mention because,  _ yes, _ Techno totally has a bigger ass and it’s very much upside down heart shaped. Dream buries his face in his hands and plants his elbows on the table. 

“Dude, just go fuck him and get it over with. You’ve totally got, like, a chubby kink or something.” 

“I mean-” 

_ “Dream,” _ Sapnap interrupts with a laugh, “just go fuck him, dude.” 

“Why would I-” 

“No balls,” Sapnap counters with a smirk. 

Dream’s eyes blaze with a fire. “Time me,” he says instantly. 

“Time you for fucking  _ what,” _ Sapnap snaps as Dream abruptly stands. His cheeks turn red as the other rushes out of the room. 

_ “Dream!” _

Techno was definitely enjoying lounging with George on the sofa, their legs tangled up together as Techno reads from his book when he hears Sapnap yelling from the other room. He had gotten comfortable not even a full moment ago, putting the broom up by the front door and sitting down with the alpha when his a,pha runs into the room, Sapnap following behind, laughing loudly, asking something about timing. Dream is quick to pick his mate up, untangling the other within an instant. Techno lets out an indignant yelp, cheeks flushed red as he immediately braces against the other picking him up bridal style. Sapnap is still laughing loudly and Techno’s cheeks flush even darker red as Dream grabs a handful of his ass. 

“What am I  _ timing,” _ Sapnap yelps, cackling as he asks the question. 

Dream merely winks and Techno’s face flushes even brighter as his alpha pats at his ass a few solid times. 

-

Techno had definitely noticed the shift in their relationship after he’d surpassed his first trimester. Things didn’t get better after the first trimester, Techno definitely noticed. It just meant the possibility of losing his pup due to miscarriage had slimmed heavily as he entered the second and Techno took heavy comfort in this, visibly relaxing as Tubbo announced that the two had both successfully entered the second trimester. 

However, with that meant Techno would have to update his father that he was, in fact, pregnant. It was a respect thing, something traditional that Techno isn’t sure he’s comfortable with but he feels the need to kiss ass just this once and go for it. 

Techno’s always walked a thin line between good and bad with precision only a neglected child could. He was one of Phil’s favorites, Techno knew, but things had gotten rough after he’d presented and the thin line got thinner, becoming a double-edged knife that cut at Techno’s feet until he had to leave. Phil’s comments of  _ at least it wasn’t Techno knocked up _ had been his final straw, the offhand comments about him spending his heats with Dream truly taking the cake. The two weren’t mated or anything of that sort, at the time, but Techno hadn’t wanted to share heats with his family and had been persistent in taking up Dream’s help. It was amazing how Dream could control his urges while Techno was in heat and Wilbur couldn’t while Sally was in heat. 

Techno’s relationship with Wilbur had soured so quickly after Techno had presented and Techno’s relationship with Phil had immediately followed. 

But now Techno invites him over. He has on scent patches, subtle and covering the glands so the sharp scent of his anxiety doesn’t present itself. Techno even goes as far as to move the nest he and Sapnap had spent days building to another room, though he had cried over it and Sapnap had to calm him down. It was emotionally distressing to an extreme on the omega and he eventually ended up sitting on the floor, letting George play in his hair while Dream tidied up, not that there was actually much to do after Techno’s mania spree the other night. He had moved the whole house around with George’s help after he’d woken up to smell Techno’s distressed scent. They had bonded platonically and Techno had a newfound level of respect for him. It could have also been the pregnancy pheromones forcing him to change the place up in hopes of having a safer “cave” for the pup. Sapnap had mentioned something about how he was constantly rearranging he and George’s shared room and Techno was beginning to notice the subtle movements in their shared pack room 

He lets his cape and large shirt swamp him as he does his best to relax, though he still feels icky with nerves. He can hear Phil’s footsteps and the gentle flutter of black wings before he hears the knock and he thinks the other omega may have heard it, too, if the way he hovers by the door is anything. Techno’s ears twitch as Sapnap opens the door and greets the alpha, trying to be as upbeat and respectful as he can. It’s a dangerous mix. Techno pretends he doesn’t shudder at the familiar scent of sea breezes and grass. It shouldn’t feel hostile, but it does and Techno wants to cry already, He feels like this won’t bode over well. 

Techno stands in order to greet his father, accepting Dream’s help as he goes and Techno feels his stomach do flips at seeing the man. He knows he’s taller than Philza, that he’s taller and could easily tower over the man, maybe even kill him if he were forced to, but he feels his heart in his throat as he sees the shorter man. He feels like a pup once more and the need to cry is instilled deep within him. He doesn’t know if he would truly win a fight with Phil, but he isn’t willing to try. THe urge to submit won’t leave him. 

“Techno,” Phil greets with a smile and upbeat tone, almost like he’s oblivious to his son’s discomfort. “It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah, a couple of years,” Techno says with a nod. He hadn’t seen Phil since after the first pregnancy and he had folded, conceding into seeing his father. He had sobbed and it had been rough as all hell. WHile they weren’t on horrid terms, they weren’t on the best ones and Techno’s still having trouble with bonding with his dad. 

Phil smiles and nods, seemingly relaxed despite how tense his son is. Things have changed about his father, Techno notes. The man’s hair is beginning to grey, slowly. If he doesn’t die from natural causes, he’ll find another form at some point, the angel of death moving on again and again. His wings shuffle and he closes them, relaxing. The crows feet around his eyes are deeper now, as are the beginnings of bags beneath his eyes. Techno hates to admit that he takes comfort in seeing the other age. He does, truly, and finds himself somewhat relaxing. 

“You said there was something you needed to tell me, right?” Phil doesn’t waste time and Techno is thankful as he feels his mate’s and packmate’s eyes flit over him, inspecting him warily. 

Techno nods with a smile and finally,  _ finally _ parts his cape to expose his swollen middle. There’s no denying it and he’d remove the scent patches, too, but he’s not willing to let the other catch onto that just yet, either. “I’m with pups, actually,” he says softly, “I’m not sure how many pups there are, but I am pregnant.” 

Phil smiles widely, seemingly melting somewhat as he nods at the other. “Are you serious,” he asks, gesturing at the other’s stomach, “This sin’t actually a joke, right?” 

“I’m serious,” he replies immediately, nodding. “I’m almost fourteen weeks in now.” 

Immediately, Phil pulls his son into a hug and Techno melts into it. He mentally lets out a sigh of relief, 

Maybe, just maybe, the two could begin to repair their relationship. 

The two relax in a way they haven't in a while. 

-

To say the absolute very least, Dream and George were very much enjoying just how sensitive Techno and Sapnap’s breasts were. They both would go through random bouts where they hurt, yes, but right now, neither are in pain and Techno is very much enjoying Dream’s fingers inside of him while his other hand playfully cups his breast. George has his head between Sapnap’s thighs and the obscene noises are loud as Techno makes work of playing with his packmate’s chest. His purr is loud and just as obscene as the noises Sapnap’s making. The other omega has already come twice and if not for the fact that Dream’s just been edging Techno for the past two and a half hours, he probably would have, too. 

He almost wants to punch Dream in the throat as he feels the other slip his fingers out of him. The whine he lets out is needy and desperate and he wants to cry all over again. It doesn’t help that the pregnancy has made him so ungodly sensitive and responsive to the tiniest of touches, even now more so as his sex drive becomes un fucking godly. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Dream says with a smirk, “this is the last time.” 

“I’l fucking kill you,” Techno whines out, ignoring Sapnap’s laugh. 

Dream snorts and retorts, “Yeah, yeah, of course you will, my love.” 

“How come Sapnap gets to come and I don’t,” he asks, pouting. 

“Because I’ve been a good boy,” Sapnap deadpans, though it gets cut off by George lapping his thigh and a loud moan leaving him at whatever George had just done to his clit. Yeah, Sapnap was definitely close once more. 

“Because George is nice and I’m not.” 

“Role reversal,” Techno teases lightly, though he yelps loudly as Dream slaps his thigh, too. “The fuck,” he asks quietly, tail flickering dangerously as he glares at his mate. There’s not really any genuine anger behind it but Techno is definitely beginning to get frustrated. 

Dream smirks as he places himself between Techno’s thighs. He lays his cheek on the top of Techno’s left thigh, perring at the other with half-lidded eyes. “Do what Sapnap’s doing,” he says quietly, just barely heard over Sapnap’s moaning and mewling. He leans up, breath ghosting over Techno’s clit. He shivers at the feeling. “And be a good boy.” 

-

Techno isn’t all that surprised about the false labor he’d gone into. It happened sometimes, but it still made Techno have more than a few panic attacks. He was too early to be going into labor, far too early and Sapnap had fretted over him for hours. 

Even now that it’s long after the event and Techno’s body is beginning to settle, he still feels bad. He lays with Sapnap in the nest, George and Dream in the other room, discussing what they’ll do once their mates go into labor. Techno’s unbridled panic had been for good reason, now that the winter months were coming upon them and they could, very much possibly end up stuck in the house. There wasn’t anyone that could operate on them if there were complications for a good hour and a half away, leaving them in a very vulnerable position. There was only so much they could actually do in this situation. 

Techno’s panic was not in vain as he cuddles close to the other omega, head tucked in the side of his neck, against the other’s scent gland. His tears have dried enough that he isn’t sobbing anymore and everything has dulled down well enough that he’s able to relax against the other without his body deciding to jerk up and cramp. 

-

Techno lays in the nest, on his back. He peers at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, Dream,” he asks softly. 

His mate stirs, the alpha turning his head towards the other. He leans up on his elbows, peering over at Techno. He looms over his mate and kisses the other’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Techno?” 

Techno brings his hand over to Dream’s own, grappling at the other’s hand. He looks over at Dream, eyes burning. “If… If it comes down to it… Save the pup,  _ please?” _

_ “What,” _ Dream whispers, his brows furrowing. Techno watches as his mate’s heart breaks and Techno’s throat feels tight. “Techno, that’s not what we agreed on in the beginning.” 

“I’ll outlive you, Dream,” Techno whispers, trying to smile how he can. “I can’t live without you. I can’t  _ do that. _ You’re a human and I’m a shapeshifter, I’ll live longer. I can’t… I can’t  _ do that, _ Dream!” 

Dream sniffles, the tears already brewing. “Techno,” he murmurs in a whine, “If… If it came down to either of you, I couldn’t just  _ choose them.” _

_ “Please,” _ Techno whispers. His heart hurts. His chest feels like it’s going to implode, heart pounding out of his chest. He sort of wants to throw up. “Dream…” His throat feels tight. Techno wishes he were better at expressing his emotions. He doesn’t know how to word this. The pups would be his legacy, would they not? And he can’t find it in him to word this properly. He can’t be left alone. “I want them to live, Dream. I want you to eb able to watch them grow up and become people and I want you to see them achieve what they want to.” 

“And I want you to see that,  _ too, _ Techno,” Dream chokes, “I want you to be there as our pups grow up.” 

“I can’t do any of that if you choose me over our pups, Dream!” He tries to swipe the tears off of his own cheeks. “Dream, there’s no promise I can have pups after this. Even if I do, there can be permanent damage.” 

“That doesn’t  _ matter.” _

“I don’t want to be your  _ burden, _ Dream,” Techno yelps, his tears falling collectively. 

Dream’s eyes widen. “Is that what this is about,” he asks in a whisper. “Is this because you think you’re a burden to me?” 

Techno crumbles. He knows he isn’t a burden, of course he does, but he’s felt bad lately, even with everyone helping out the best they can. “I know I’m not,” he murmurs softly, whispering the admittance. “Even… Even if I’m not a burden, Dream, I want… I want a legacy and… And even if my dumb, arctic kingdom bullshit that I built in the middle of nowhere and abandoned because I had a stupid fight with my dad goes down in history, I want… I want to continue the bloodline, for my mother’s…” 

Dream sniffles, head falling on the other’s shoulder. “I love you, Techno… I love you so much… Please, don’t let this be your suicide note?” 

Techno laughs softly, though it’s watery and forced. “If it is, I’ll haunt you as a ghost. If you find another mate, I’m going to cause minor inconveniences over the whole course of the rest of your life.” 

“Even if it’s Sapnap and Goerge,” Dream teases. 

Techno snorts and nods. “If it’s George and Sapnap, I’m throwing shit and I’m fucking your whole house up.” 

The two share a tear-filled laugh. It helps smooth over the nerves they’re both feeling. 

-

Techno actually finds himself regretting something. It wasn’t abnormal, Technoblade was always someone to overthink everything, of course, but this was a new level of regret. He sits in the cave, stoking the fire with tears burning at his eyes. Gosh, he feels fucking  _ stupid _ right now. He wishes he had listened to Tubbo, his younger brother’s advice to just stay the night with the pack consisting of Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo, but Techno had a low tolerance for Tommy after years of the alpha following Wilbur’s ideology. He was very much aware Tommy had changed, yes, but the boy still irked Techno and every single bit of him was screaming to explain> he wasn’t sure how to describe it, but he just… He couldn’t  _ stay _ and Dream had nodded, seeing how antsy his mate was getting and the two had left. 

Techno regrets it now. There’s pain in his back, so harsh and jarring that he almost starts crying. His whole body feels bad and he can’t stop squirming, trying to find a comfortable position. It’s hard, the half-assed nest they’d built out of spare clothes and whatever it was he could find in that suited him. Despite the horrid snow storm, Techno finds himself fine, warm with the nest and the fire blazing contently beside them. Techno just can’t seem to get comfortable, though, and his frustration grows, a distressed little noise leaving his lips as he turns away from the fire and towards his sleepy mate, who was, for the most part, asleep. 

“What’s wrong, Techno,” Dream murmurs, leaning forward to peer at the other, his concern not faltering. 

“Fuckin’ - Fuckin’  _ shit,” _ Techno chokes out, his frustration reaching its boiling point now. He can feel the tears fall. “Fuck, I don’t  _ know. _ I’ve got all this energy but everything hurts right now and I just want to go to sleep so it’ll stop and - _ Fuck!” _ Techno’s whole frustrated rant that he was ready to continue going on stops as the strong pain flows up his spine. Yeah, he’s definitely crying now, leaning up so he can get a better bearing of himself. He wants to absolutely lose his shit as the tears flow, angry about being frustrated. Techno fucking  _ hated _ being frustrated. 

Dream immediately moves to sit in front of his mate, the movements smooth as he props himself in front of the other. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong,” Dream says quickly, entirely awake now as he peers at the other. The scent of distress is sharp in the air and Techno doesn’t even know if it’s himself or even his mate who was letting off the scent. Hell, maybe it was both, Techno isn’t sure. His hands clamp down on his ears and he brings his head down between his knees. It’s awkward with his baby bump, but he does his best to breathe through the horrid pain. 

Damn near the instant it stops, it starts again, Techno’s attempt at answering his mate canceled by the horrid noise of pain he lets out, a sob getting choked out of him as he justs forward and he damn near face plants into the other, his own nails digging into his scalp. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he whimpers out, squirming. He shuffles and tries to continue breathing through it. It’s hard, harder than Techno expects it to be.  _ Fuck, _ that certainly wasn’t normal. It felt so much worse than the false labor from earlier. Techno knows within an instant that this is the genuine one, his body immediately bracing to react. “Pants,” Techno snaps at his mate, leaning up enough to look at the other, “Help me get them off,  _ now, _ please!” The whine in his voice leaves no room for mistake nor hesitation. 

Dream is quick to move accordingly, eyes wide as can be, certainly terrified as he helps his squirming mate. Techno doesn’t hesitate to push his underwear down to follow, too. He knows this is going to be horrid now, tears already burning in his eyes. He had amazing tolerance, yes, but the pain that he  _ knows _ he’s about to be overwhelmed with is ungodly. 

“Has your water even broke yet,” Dream asks in a quick chirp. 

Techno doesn’t think it has, but he doesn’t think that shapeshifters actually have a function like that. He does know that he had almost pissed himself before he had left Tubbo’s home and that had probably been what he should have counted as his water breaking. He shrugs at the other. “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter, Dream, this fukin’  _ hurts.” _

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re going into labor?” 

Techno stares down his mate, yelping at the other,  _ “Obviously, _ you fucking  _ idiot! _ I wouldn’t be crying and screaming at you if I  _ weren’t!” _

Dream nods with a hum, realizing that,  _ yeah, _ Techno really wouldn’t be if he weren’t. Techno’s head gets thrown back as he chokes on a sob. 

Fuck, he doesn’t think he’s supposed to be hurting so bad. Was this a species thing? Was he supposed to do this? He squirms, legs getting spread. He really hates that he can feel himself beating internally. It feels gross and the pulse makes him cringe, unsure of what Dream could see and not really wantings to know. “Here,” Techno murmurs, a hand reaching for the other, “Help me up.” 

“Help you up?” Dreams’s brows raise and he frowns at the other. “Why are you standing?” 

“I’m not,” Techno heaves, “I’m  _ squatting. _ It’s the best way to give birth and I’m not doing that shit on my back.” 

Immediately, Drema nods, helping his mate up. Techno moves away from the nest, not wanting to give birth there. He can’t explain why, but he doesn’t want to give birth there. 

“You said you wouldn’t be like Sally,” Dream whimpers to Techno, his voice quiet. 

Techno’s only reply is a handful of apologies. 

It takes hours upon hours of the omega standing like that, clinging to his mate, choking on sobs. Techno clings to his mate and he feels bad for screaming in Dream’s ear, but the alpha doesn’t mind. He whispers soft coos of affection, the low grumble in his chest comforting to Techno. He feels absolutely horrid and he can’t help the scream that leaves his throat as he pushes. He can feel himself ripping, the ring of fire burning before it finally gives up. The nerves are too damaged and Techno’s done enough research. He knows it’ll leave permanent damage and he begs that it won’t get infected. Despite that, he pushes out the baby and Dream carefully cradles the baby. He’s careful, cutting the cord. Sobs fill the whole cave, Techno’s own merging with the child’s while Dream’s own quietly filtering through. Techno feels like his legs feel like they’re on fire as he falls back into the remaining bits of the nest he hadn’t pushed around during the labor. He falls onto his back and focuses on not passing out. 

It isn’t over, though, Techno realizes as he feels another wave. He braces himself, choking on a sob that’s so harsh. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,” _ he chokes out in a quick, broken mantra. Why couldn’t he just have on pup? Why’d there have to be two? For fuck’s sake, it’s not like Dream can just discard the other baby. 

_ “Techno,” _ Dream asks, sharp, “Hey, what happened? What’s wrong?” 

“There’s two,” Techno chokes put, body shaking. “I can’t fucking get back up.” 

“What’d you want me to do, Tech?” 

“Take care of them,” the omega clarifies, shuddering. “Take care of them and be ready to catch, please?” 

Drema is quick to nod, though it’s clear he’s panicking as he goes. 

Techno wishes he didn’t have to give birth to a second pup. He hopes this is quicker and finds himself pushing even faster and harder than he ever has within the first contraction, noting just how much harsher the contractions were and just how horrid everything was. He was bleeding all that much more, the disgusting merge of fluids overtaking his thighs and coating his body At least squatting had helped it not coat him. It doesn’t work the first time. Nor does it work the second. 

By the third, Techno thinks he may just pass out. However, the fourth contraction, albeit fifteen minutes after the third (and forcing Techno into a panic attack), the man finally,  _ finally _ pushes out the baby. 

Dream is quick to catch and everything blurs together as he falls back, breathing heavily and choking on his own cries. 

How long had it been since Techno had slept? How long had it been since Techno taken a moment to take care of himself? Techno isn’t aware of the answer to either of those but he finds himself just barely keeping consciousness as Dream hands him the first baby. Whatever Dream’s saying to him goes right over his head as he feels static in his ears. He wants to sleep. He’s just  _ so _ tired. 

“Do we have a needle and thread,” Techno asks as he holds the baby. “I may be bleeding out right now.” 

They definitely have Dream’s facial structure, the button nose being the only thing Techno has to offer towards his mate. His eyes dull and he struggles to keep his eyes open. The low rumble of Techno’s purr comforts the baby. The baby’s tail isn’t like Techno’s. It’s short, far shorter than Techno’s had been when he was a baby. He can feel as the baby relaxes, the splotches of pink skin melding with tan, making for a baby that was definitely theirs’. Techno can distinctly see the beginnings of blond and pink hair. He coos softly at it, dull eyes peering at his stressed mate. 

“What’s wrong, my Love,” he asks the other, smiling affectionately. The comforting scent of acceptance is almost overwhelming as he coos at their child. “Look. I told you we’d make pretty pups, didn’t I?” 

And Techno peers at the second baby, a polar opposite to the first, practically inverted. They’re Techno’s, no doubt. The long, floppy ears give it away easily, as well as the long tail so much similar to Techno’s own. They’re even small, smaller than the first baby, who was all too large had certainly ripped Techno to shreds. 

He laughs at George’s whisper of, _ “Did Techno give birth, too?” _

Techno’s told Dream before that he wishes to save the pups over himself. He wonders what will happen now as Techno feels everything fading out. He passes the pup to Dream and wonders what Dream will name them. 

He can’t hear Dream screaming for him, screaming at him. “You  _ promised _ you wouldn’t be like Sally,” he screams. 

_ “I’m not like Sally,” _ Techno thinks he says, though he doubt it leaves his lips, not even getting passed to his tongue, _ “I only had one person here, not two.” _

-

“How are you holding up,” George asks, watching the other lean against the railing. The accumulation of four pups in the house now leads to a lot of chaos and Dream and George are handling it well enough, though it’s certainly rough. 

“I’m fine,” Dream murmurs, smiling sadly. “How’s Sapnap? And Peaches and Cream?” 

“They all three fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. Sapnap’s sore but he’s starting to move around some. He’s really attached to them and Peaches is really attached to his hip right now. Cream’s been at my hip all day.” 

Dream snorts softly, nodding. The home’s somber now, in a way Dream absolutely hates. He’s happy, seriously, to have twin daughters now, consisting on Luna and Chrysanthemum, the same names Techno’s mothers’ had. He’d only found that out after a sleepy ramble from Techno a few months before. His eyes drop at the reminder and he feels his eyes water. 

“You do know you can talk to me, right?” George asks softly. “I’m always here to help and now that Sapnap’s getting somewhat back on his feet, too, it’ll be easier with the pups.” 

Dream smiles affectionately, fond. He nods immediately at the other. “I know, George. Just give me some time, yeah?” 

George nods softly, watching as the other alpha walks back inside. Spring is coming now, rain fall becoming common. Techno had loved the rain, Dream notes. He hopes he can see it now. 

Dream slips into their shared room, finding the twins in their little bouncing seats, gifts from Phil. Dream smiles as he watches them both, so in tune with the little light show Dream had set up with the torches earlier. Dream had just walked away long enough to get a breath of fresh air. At least now, the somber scent he’s been carrying with him is beginning to leave. 

The alpha smiles at the twins, moving to sit in the nest. He cuddles up to his mate, pressing a kiss to the other’s cold forehead. He’s so surprised Techno had survived, what with all the odds against him. The surgery had been so rough and even healing potions weren’t shit right now. Despite that, Techno was a fighter. While he has yet to wake up fully, Dream is still just thankful that he was breathing. 

“Sleep well, my Love,” Dream whispers, “Your legacy is safe and protected, I promise.” 

He’s surprised, when he gets a choppy chirp in repeat. His attention snaps towards, the twins, neither of which could have made the noise. 

“Down here, lover boy,” comes the softest of whispers, voice rough. 

Dream’s eyes snap towards his mate, green eyes widening with surprise and vision blurring with tears. 

“How long was I out?” 

“A while,” Dream murmurs, broken as he leans forward, hugging the other tightly, still wary of all the stitches and bandaged up bits of the other. “Three weeks now, almost four, actually.” He smiles, sniffling. 

Techno lets out a weak purr. “I don’t remember anything,” he murmurs so quietly, “I mean, I remember you screaming at me after I held one of the twins but- Hold on.” Techno’s ears perk. “The pups, did they - are they -” 

Dream makes a light gesture over at the two, their chairs gently rocking. Techno cranes his neck to see them. “The one on the left is Luna and the right is Chrysanthemum.” 

Techno’s eyes water and his face crumbles. “You named them after my moms,” he asks in a whisper,  _ “Seriously?” _

“Had to honor their legacy, too,” Drema teases. 

Techno pulls his mate down into a tight hug, kissing him gently. 

Dream knows that things are about to settle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might write edward/techno to vent out my attraction to endermen and wanting to get railed by them, idk
> 
> working on the bottom!karl stuff, as well as Techno being fucked senseless by machines with hella doms, and techno being taken care of by dream after surgery. I've lost track of my requests.


	8. Update chapter!!!

Okay!!! So I'm getting on the requests, for real this time, ive just been ungodly depressed for the last few days and I know the next like two to three weeks are going to be rough (I've learned the cycles of my depression and mood swings, especially the hormone related ones) but I actually am going to be getting on top of this shit and i will be getting this porn the fuck out. 

I've been watching a lot of shit lately, mostly the Dream Team shit and manhunts and like Schlatt (don't cancel me for it, I'm not getting into that discourse and I don't fucking care about it) and Karl and Quackity's stuff a lot, as well as Phil and Techno a lot. Idk im just vibing. 

Now, now, listen, I've got an idea that, at this very moment, is the absolutely sexiest shit so shut the fuck up and listen to my stupid breeding kink having ass and all this other shit 

Mooshroom hybrid Techno...

Good fuckin lords, that's some good mother fuckin shit right there, dead the fuck ass. If anyone has any requests (which will be written with trans techno bc i can't write cis techno whatsoever) for this, I will literally nut and write it on the mother fucking spot. it's hot mother fucking shit and I am so hyped to fuckin write. Please give me requests. Seriously. 

Also, for those of you that have been wanting the continuation of my breeding kink fics with Techno and Dream, I have, in fact, started a full blown fic for it. It's called "36 questions - our word" based off of the song. Here's the link [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810173) and I hope it works well enough for yall. If you all need the actual link bc it won't work, here it is ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810173 ). 

Seriously, give me mooshroom shapeshifter hybrid techno, I will literally jump on that shit so fucking quick, it's ungodly


	9. OhBoyOrion request - sex pollen - Technonap - 5542 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fighting, blood, mooshroom-shapeshifter hybrid techno, injuries, dream smp spoilers (the festival and stuff after), fingering, vaginal fingering, creampie, technical pregnancy/breeding stuff, weird biology, blaze-demon hybrid Sapnap, mentioned other characters, heat mentions (for species stuff), sex pollen, enemies turned friends, enemies turned lovers, mentioned abortion discussion, actual pregnancy, tell me if i need to tag anything else

Technoblade wasn’t one to just go all willy-nilly in the Nether, seriously, but given how he finds Sapnap after L’Manberg’s final death, well, Techno somehow finds that he can’t just  _ leave the other there. _ They’d both grown up in the Nether, sure, but it’s a bit of a stark realization who’s better at  _ not fucking dying in the Nether. _ It’s a reluctant friendship, to say the least, given how many times Technoblade has killed the other and just how many times they’ve finally fought, anyway. 

For fuck’s sake, the demon hybrid won’t fucking leave the Mooshroom hybrid the  _ fuck _ alone and Technoblade thinks he may be at his wits end, honestly. 

“We’re fuckin’ lost, aren’t we?” 

“Course not,” Technoblade replies, “I’m a literal map of a person, Sapnap, we’re not lost.” 

“Then where’s the Nether portal, you absolute  _ dumb fuck,” _ Sapnap yells, gesturing at the pink-haired other angrily. 

“The original one got blown up by  _ your _ fucking friend, asshole,” Techno yells back, withholding a grumble, glaring sharply at the other, “Now, we have to go the long way ‘round to find one of my other ones.” 

“You paired up with him, too, you  _ fucker,” _ Sapnap yells in reply. 

“We were never friends,” comes the solid statement. “We had a mutual goal and that was it.” 

“To make sure everyone was homeless and lost everything?” 

“To make sure I repaid that stupid fucking favor I owed him,” Techno said. “I never intended on blowing L’Manberg to bits. I planned on killing you all, sure, but then, you would have to deal with being homeless or whatever the fuck. I even made some half-assed homes outside of L’Manberg, if any of you  _ fuckers _ decided to pay fucking attention to something other thean your own asses every once in a fucking while.” 

There’s a moment of tense silence before Sapnap suddenly lunges at the other. Techno’s hands come up to protect his face, a loud yelp leaving him as they get tossed over the edge. “You fucking  _ idiot,” _ Technoblade screams as they tumble down the disgusting hill, “Are you fucking suicidal?” 

“What else do I have to lose,” comes the reply as the two slam to the bottom. 

Techno gasps as his back makes contact with a rock and he tosses Sapnap off of himself, forcing his lungs to inhale. However, Sapnap clear isn’t hurt as bad, immediately going to lunge at the other once more. Techno just barely avoids his pounce, gasping with a cough as he rolls to the side and tosses the other away. 

Their fight doesn’t dwindle down, neither seemingly wanting to back down. At least, not until they fall into a patch of flowers and Technoblade sneezes, the whole sneeze jarring his body. Sapnap has a busted up lip, Techno notes as he looks at the flowers, confused. “When the fuck did these flowers become a thing?” He finds himself asking aloud, sneezing once more. He really,  _ really _ wishes he had a loud dad-like sneeze, ones like Phil had instead of the stupid kitten sneeze he’s got. He shakes his head, shuddering harshly. He leans up, thankful Sapnap had faltered with his attack to peer at the flowers, too, seemingly just as confused, if not more so than Technoblade. “How deep are we into the Nether? How far did we even fall?” 

Techno shrugs, coughing at the sharp smell the flowers emit. It’s soft, something he can’t pin. It goes straight to his gut and he heave sout a labored breath as he pulls the last of his healing potions from beneath his belt. He chugs half of it and passes the bottle to the other. Sapnap looks like he’s going to refuse it, but eventually pulls it towards himself, his fingers lingering for just a moment more than they should. Techno’s gut feels tight as the other moves the bottle to his lips, taking a drink, grimacing at the taste but wincing it down. Techno couldn’t help that the healing potions Phil brewed always tasted like cat piss. 

The feeling settles heavy over him, eyes falling into half-lidded folds as he peers at the flower. His mind feels a bit foggy and he heaves out a content sigh, though his ribs bug him and he knows he needs to get his binder off. He brings his hands up, figuring that if he’s going to at least somewhat get along with Sapnap, he needs to gauge the other’s reaction to this. However, his throat tightens as he realizes something. 

“Hey, Sapnap, I need your help,” Technoblade says quickly, ears falling as he watches the other turn towards him. 

The other hybrid raises a brow skeptically and asks, “Why should I help you?” 

“Because I’m your only way out of here, I can provide you a home, I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten us lost, and also I need to get out of my binder as quickly as I possibly can or the odds of me severely fucking something up are especially huge, especially since I’ve spent the last three hours fighting.” 

Sapnap’s eyes widen at realizing the other was in a binder. He quickly moves forward, saying numbly, “Dude, Fundy said those things are like death traps sometimes. Why the hell did you wear one? Why haven’t you, like, gotten the surgery or something?” 

“Twisted ethics and bullshit laws,” Techno deadpans, “I’m valuable because I’m a mooshroom hybrid so they won’t operate to get them off since I may need them for means of production in the future, given that I’m technically an endangered species. Sometimes, I  _ really _ wish my mom had fucked, like, a piglin or something instead of a wild animal. At least Wilbur had some form of decency with Sally and Friend.” 

Sapnap snorts, moving to help Techno remove both the corset and the binder, finding quickly that the clips of the binder were, in fact, cinched together, making for a tight squeeze and crushing the clips to the point that Sapnap struggled to even get them apart. He accidentally breaks two of the clips, frantically apologizing before unzipping it. Surprisingly, Technoblade has little reaction to it, just letting out a soft hum at feeling the restricting fabric fall from his chest. He sighs and lets his eyes close, relaxing, not caring as his shirt bunches up just above his breasts. His chest is sensitive as can be and he needs a moment. 

Sapnap blushes and turns away, sitting back to back with the other. 

“I’m tired,” Techno admits in a quiet tone. 

“Then sleep,” Sapnap says. 

Techno hums for a moment, glassy eyes blinking slowly, he turns towards the other and asks in a murmur, “Will you lay with me,  _ please?” _

TOo his surprise, Sapnap even says yes, though under the conditions Technoblade pulls his shirt down and that they don’t discuss it in the morning. Techno agrees, laying on his side and getting comfortable, Sapnap doing the same. They lay together, bodies entangled, just an inch away from being able to connect their lips. Techno refuses to admit that he almost feels sad they don’t, though he ignores it in favor of closing his eyes and snuggling up to the other, relaxing at the soft hum Sapnap lets out. It feels personal, like something only the two of them can share. 

When Techno wakes up, though, there’s something distinctly different and it makes Technoblade want to cry. The heat between his legs is ungodly, the clear heartbeat running through his clit standing on all ends. Had he started his heat early? He knew the fucked up bits about being a shapeshifter and being a mooshroom halfbreed meant that his biology was weird and he would go through heats, sure, but he had just finished it a bit ago. It was far too early, he notes. A desperate whine leaves his lips and he’s surprised when one greets him right back. 

Red and blue eyes immediately open, surprise clear, though he quickly finds Sapnap right in front of him. His mind is hazy and he can’t remember much, whining once more as he moves to lean up somewhat. The heat is so harsh that it almost burns and Technoblade is willing to get any single form of release, the desperate noises he’s making right now certainly something he’ll flush red at later, but he doesn’t fucking care in this very moment. In this very moment, his mind is foggy with a want. No, not a want, a fucking  _ need. _

Sapnap leans up with him, pulling the other against him and Techno immediately moves to adjust, finding himself straddling the other and moving Sapnap’s hands to wherever he can reach, whether that be Techno’s chest, his ass, or even his crotch. Sapnap doesn’t hesitate in the very least to adjust accordingly, watching the other with keen interest as he feels the other bring his knee up, rubbing at Techno’s clothed folds. The man wants to cry at the relief that floods through him, that heat seemingly having a moment to stop and calm, even if it’s just a small moment. One hand cups at one of his breasts, the left getting massaged as Sapnap’s right hand steadies Techno’s grip, refusing to let him grind against the other like he wants to so bad. 

“Please,  _ please,” _ Techno chokes out in a cry, quite literally begging. He wasn’t one to beg, seriously, but Techno finds himself needing any form of stimulation he can get and the fact that the other is holding onto his hip right now rends him rather useless, to be honest. He can feel tears well up at his desperation. “Please, please, please, I’ll be so good for you. I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll let you breed me, I’ll be your good little bitch, I’ll never even look at L’Manberg, I’ll even help you rebuild it, just,  _ please!” _ He chokes on a sob, wanting so badly to grind, yet it’s clear Sapnap has other plans as he smirks. 

“Be good for me and lay down,” he asks in a quiet voice, smiling lightly as the other frantically nods and pulls away, moving to do as he was asked. 

(Vaguely, in the remaining sane bit of Technoblade, he remembers that he needs to get home so Phil and Ranboo don’t lose their minds, though it’s quickly shoved away by the high-pitched keen Techno lets out as the other sits between his legs, moving to pull away the other’s pants and underwear.)

Sapnap smirks as damp underwear sticks to Techno, leaving a milky string that snaps just an centimeter away , disconnecting the two from such a short distance. The cold makes him shudder, though it isn’t at all long that the heat is replaced. It certainly doesn’t help that Sapnap lets a cold finger slip between his folds, just teasing at the wetness there. He smirks and enjoys the pink coils of hair there, He runs his thumb over the voils, sighing as Techno shudders beneath him, even opening his legs all that much wider so he could appease the other. Sapnap’s honestly thankful for the better access, though he doesn’t actually say that, just letting a finger tease over his clit. It elicits a broken moan from Technoblade. 

“Please, please, I don’t even need to be prepped,” he sobs out, leaning into Sapnap’s touch, so painfully desperate for the touch. 

Sapna decides to test that before actually sticking his dick in the other, two fingers sleeping in with all the ease in the world. Sapnap’s heard there’s a difference between vaginas. He knows that, of course he does, everyone is different, but he’s heard there’s a difference between ones that are textured and ones that aren’t. While Sapnap, objectively, has only had a few secual encounters with people who were assigned female at birth, but he is almost certain the other is textured, very much so as two fingers dick inside of hin, hooking them upwards and letting them drag. He watches as Techno shifts with keen interest, his dick painfully hard from it’s restraints within his pants, not that he’s going to say that just yet as he listens to Techno’s sharp gasps and watches him squirm like a worm. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Sapnap softly praises through his own haze of hormones and bodily functions. He hadn’t gotten anywhere enar touching himself yet he can feel the sudden drips of fluid that spread down his hand. He smirks and continues on with his fingers, watching Technoblade  _ fucking crumble. _ Techno didn’t stand a fucking chance as Sapnap scissored his fingers and let Tencho thinly grind his hips against the shorter of the two. Technoblade basks in the simple praise. 

_ “Please,” _ he begs as the other adds another finger, “Want you in me, Sapnap, _ please.” _

“Let me get you prepped first, dude,” Sapnap softly laughs, a smile to his words despite how hard he’s straining against the warmth in his own gut. It’s taking every bit of self control not to listen to it, but he wants to keep the other safe and not hurt him. He’s not willing to cause any harm to the other. They may not have actually been on any form of good terms, no, but that didn’t mean Sapnap was looking to hurt the other, not really. In fact, he wants to get the other, enjoying the desperate noises that ring from the mooshroom hybrid, enjoys the way his hips jerk when he hits a certain spot, enjoys the way Technoblade is just  _ so fucking sensitive, _ seemingly already close to coming despite the now four fingers in him having not actually done that much. 

“Want you in me, _ please,” _ Techno begs, bringing a hand down to grapple at Sapnap’s wrist. He already looks wrecked, not that having just woken up didn’t aid to that. His hair was messy, the typical peak of elegance now knotted in spots and falling around his face in messy coils, out of the braid it had been in beforehand. His cape had been taken off at some point and the new scar along his cheek from the other day was a step away from being unintentionally reopened. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he murmurs softly, easing his fingers out of the other. 

Technoblade lets out a soft whine. He clarifies, “Wann’ ride you,” in a soft huff as he moves to strip the rest of the way. Sapnap’s face flushes red as he peers at the other, finding the tufts of pink and white fur along his body cute. He’s already found it soft to the touch and vaguely remembers the time Techno had explained that he was albino whenever he first came to the server, though it’s vague and foggy. He can see the pink patches now, the ones that should have been red but weren’t. Honestly, Sapnap thinks he looks more like a sheep than a mooshroom, now that he gets a look at the coils of thick fur running along most of his body. Now, listen, Sapnap wouldn’t call himself a furry, seriously, but in a server where almost everyone isn’t exactly human and a server where his dad is literally a demon attached to a human, well… Sapnap’s let a lot of labels be up for debate and he especially knows they are now as Techno helps him strip, moving to straddle Sapnap the absolute instant his clothes have been pulled off. 

Sapnap lays back, his knees slightly bent and upper half of his body resting on the bundle of clothes and forgotten supplies. His hands settle on Techno’s hips, watching the hybrid carefully lower himself on the other’s cock, engulfing him in wet heat. Techno’s slow, though, not that he actually has to be all that much. He’s certainly wet enough that it would take nothing more than a second to actually fully sheath Sapnap, but the face Techno’s making right now makes it all worth it. His mouth is slightly open, eyes closed, and head ducked as he slips downward. His folds flush red with his cheeks and Sapnap gets a perfect view of Technoblade right here, smiling triumphantly as Techno bottoms out, breathing somewhat heavy. 

Without thinking, Sapnap finds himself whispering praises and reassurances. Distantly, he knows they mean nothing, that the way Sapnap’s rubbing his thumb along the crease of his hip isn’t as romantic as he sees it now, that this is just a  _ for the moment _ thing. He doesn’t care, loving the way the hybrid’s eyes flicker and peer at him, half-lidded and glassy. He takes a moment to adjust before actually moving, starting off with a slow rhythm. It’s not the best, no, clearly something Technoblade was new to, but Sapnap didn’t mind, watching him slowly gain his composure. The lean muscles along the hybrid flex beneath the layers of fat meant to keep him warm, but Sapnap can feel it as he runs a hand over Techno’s thigh, fingers feather-light. 

It takes a moment for the other to finally gain a solid rhythm and by that time, Techno is more than just enjoying himself, as well as Sapnap. The soft huffs and moans they’re both letting out is a quick attest to that, the rhythm solidifying and his bouncing becoming a tad bit quicker. He’s loose around Sapnap, his tail flicking from side to side, swishing along and making a soft noise as it did so. Sapnap finds it a lot cuter than he should, his own tail curling up progressively as the heat in his gut grows. 

He’s actually surprised just how quickly Technoblade is to being able to milk an orgasm out of him, whether it be because of their species difference or simply because Sapnap is used to be able to go a lot longer, he isn’t sure, but he can see Techno speeding up, feeling his breathing and the way he flexes from where he’s situated deep within the other. It’s odd in a way the blaze and demon hybrid very much enjoys (and even finds himself wanting to partake in again, if given the chance). 

The movements begin to get sloppy and their moans grow to be louder and louder as each of them near their orgasms. And there’s a moment, one where Technoblade and Sapnap truly feel their hearts twist in their chest. Technoblade can’t help but feel like Sapnap looks so pretty from his spot beneath Technoblade, that the way the other man is moaning and the way his cheeks are flushing with color is downright attractive in a way it had no right to be. He thinks Sapnap is just so fucking  _ beautiful, _ absolutely bathing in the warm light that the magmablocks let off and the soft glow from the lava that, if not for the fact that they were both from the Nether, would have given them a handful of heat burns by association by now. But they don’t and Technoblade almost wants to cry, leaning forward to smash his lips up against the other’s own. 

Sapnap himself, quite honestly, has his his own form of the thought, having been peering up at Technoblade with a level of attraction that, quite frankly. He doesn’t think he’s ever once experienced before, and that’s including the crushes he’s had on the handful of others on the server. His chest aches deeply, watching the way coils bounce with Techno, some covering his face as he goes. He loves the blush that’s finally added to his cheeks, the thin layer of swear leaving him glistening beneath the orange light. He can hear the soft noises Techno is making, too, his chest heaving. The soft fur, too, is nice, so gentle against Sapnap’s skin, the tufts on Technoblade rubbing against his thighs as he moves. It almost feels inevitable that they’ll kiss. 

When they crash their lips together, though, it’s actually gentle, which is far more surprising than either wants to confess. There’s not really any romance behind it, no, nothing more than attraction for the very moment, but the kiss doesn’t feel inherently sexual, either. In fact, it feels nice, almost like platonically making out with a good friend so you two can learn how to kiss. Despite that feeling, though, both clearly have experience with it, nothing about it all that messy or uncoordinated like kissing someone to learn how to make out with someone would. And it doesn’t help that Sapnap’s settled his hands on Techno’s waist and that Techno is running a hand along his jaw. It’s deadly, both fitted with claws that could leave the other dead in just a second, but there’s a level of mutual trust that lights the both of them up harsher than any form of star ever could. 

Their lips move in perfect sync, neither pressing on too harshly, just letting their lips slide and lock together. If not for the context behind it, both could read it as almost romantic, but Sapnap is still very much buried inside of Technoblade and Technoblade’s hips are very much still moving as he rides Sapnap, not to mention the amount of times Technoblade has actively killed Sapnap after Sapnap’s attacked him. Yeah, there couldn’t be any romance behind this, just a sexual act. 

It almost hurts, though, to acknowledge that, to acknowledge that it’s empty and won’t mean anything to either of them in the long run. 

It’s so much easier to discard as Technoblade lets Sapnap slam his hips up into the other, hitting the perfect spot that has both of them parting from the kiss, neither being able to swallow down the moans that flow from them. The kiss couldn’t have been any more than thirty seconds, at the very most, but it felt like centuries, felt like it had been meant to happen. Despite that, the shuddering Techno’s doing interrupts it and the hybrid looks just about ready to cry as he moves has Sapnap moving in time with his thrusts, the two meeting in the middle in a perfect rhythm, both letting their loud moans fill the cave they’ve fallen into. 

However, the two falter as their orgasms hit, Techno ensuring the other is buried deep within him, panting as a sob falls from his lips, tears falling down his cheeks. He buries his head in Sapnap’s shoulder, grinding against him as his own orgasm washes over him, the fluids soaking Sapnap’s crotch. Sapnap immediately figures it to be a species thing, seeing the heavy amount of fluids now smeared on his thighs, waiting as they both refrain their composure. 

It takes a handful of moments before Techno pulls himself up and off of Sapnap, a quiet moo leaving him. The noise makes Sapnap laugh, the noise breathy as Techno playfully smacks at the other, nose scrunching. Despite that, they roll out of the mess of flowers they’d laid in, finding most of the ones they had been on crushed. It doesn’t help that neither had really taken into account the fact that there are thorns on them, both of them having torn up skin from sleeping on them and then having sex on them. 

The instant that they’re out of the flowers, though, the effects of them seem to fall and they both regain their composure entirely. Techno’s still leaking as he sits on his legs, peering at the flowers he’s thrown into a glass bottle, eyes sharp. “I can’t believe I had sex with you,” comes his blunt words, though he doesn’t seem to actually mind it all that much. 

“S’not like I took your virginity or anything,” Sapnap snorts, not that he actually believes virginity is anything outside of a social construct. “That was my first kiss, though.” 

“Mine, too,” Techno murmurs, still letting his sharp eyes focus on the flower. “There might be some form of biological reaction to these things. It might have to do with my shapeshifter biology and your blaze biology.” 

“You remember what species I am?” 

“Of course,” Technoblade says, his eyes finally flickering over to him, “You’re half demon from Bad’s side and half blaze from your other parents’ side, both of which can reproduce asexually through bonds.” His ear flicks. “I’ve spoken with Bad a handful of times and I’ve also spoken with you, as well. I may often fight against you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to learn about your heritage and family dynamics. It’s also good to learn about your species generally since I often end up brewing healing potions and that sort of thing. I’ve even given some to Dream before, too.” 

“Dream’s needed a healing potion from you?” 

Techno nods slowly, head tilting to face the flower again. “I’m a man of science. I like to learn how to do things. I’m actually surprised I haven’t seen this flower before, I remember exploring most of the Nether when I was younger so I could try and find whatever was left of my parents. Considering that I was a child, though, I guess I should explore again, just to see if there’s anything else I’ve left.” 

Sapnap hums, head dipping in a nod. He hadn’t really known much about Technoblade’s family, just something about them being murdered when he was younger. Sapnap isn’t actually surprised, what with the fact that he knew one was a shapeshifter and the other was a mooshroom. At least Technoblade wasn’t fucking random animals like Wilbur had with Sally and Friend, only one of which had actually resulted in a child. Sapnap slightly cringes at that thought, brows furrowing as he squirms. 

Techno points at his bag and says, “There should be wet wipes in there, by the way, if you need to clean off. I didn’t get any blood on you, right?” 

Sapnap’s eyes widen. “Why would you get blood on me?” 

“Mooshrooms and cows have a thin layer of extra blood vessels that can pop during sex, especially if they’re ovulating and if these flowers do, by some chance, have a way of making both of us have sex together despite literally hating each other, there may just be a way I’m ovulating. It’s bound to happen.” 

“Wait, so I could have just knocked you up?” 

“Maybe,” Technoblade states with a shrug, “It depends on if our DNA is compatible, as well as if my body decides to accept your sperm or reject it. There’s a lot of variables to it.” 

“Is there any way we could clean you out or-” 

“Fingering me could work,” Technoblade slightly teases, an amused smile on his lips as he swishes the bottle, “since there isn’t any water or anything like that around, but, again, there’s a large chance you were too deep in me to actually get anything out really unless you’re looking to fist me and even then, you’ll probably end up moving it around more than anything and there isn’t a guarantee it’ll get everything out.” 

“But I could get some of it out, though, right?” Sapnap asks, wiping himself off with the wet wipes, slightly cringing at the sticky feeling. “Like, I could just-” He flexes two fingers in the other’s direction. 

Technoblade snorts at the action, moving to get a wet wipe of his own and wipe himself off how he can, not that it’ll actually help since there’s still cum leaking out of him. “Sapnap, you’re not about to finger me right now. If I do end up pregnant, I’ll just brew a potion to get rid of it.” 

“You’ll just abort it just like that?” Sapnap asks. 

Technoblade’s smile falls, entirely serious as he asks, “Do you want children, Sapnap?’ 

“I mean…” His voice trails off. He’s never considered it, honestly. 

“Do you want children with the same person who literally assisted in blowing up your home and killing most of your friends multiple times with no actual remorse to it? I am an enemy to damn near everyone and I’m going to be hunted for sport by most people. Do you truly want a child with me, of all people?” 

Sapnap’s stomach flips, fingers playing with each other. His eyes flicker towards Techno, towards his lips. His cheeks flush pink at the reminder of the kiss and he avoids the question. Technoblade’s own eyes flicker over the man, dropping as he sighs quietly. 

“Come on,” Technoblade says softly, “We need to get out of here. If you want, you can stay near my place for a bit.” 

Sapnap only nods softly. 

They don’t talk about it when Techno finally finds his way back to their portal, silence creeping in on them, invading the world. Technoblade passes Sapnap his cape, though, once he notices the other hybrid shivering, the contact seemingly comforting despite their situations. They don’t talk about it, seriously, but Technoblade has a band of misfits that don’t understand why Sapnap is there. Philza constantly passes him dirty looks while Purpled asks him a handful of questions and Ranboo usually keeps tucked to Technoblade’s side, surprisingly. The mooshroom hybrid seems to adapt to having Ranboo and Purpled there without much of a hitch, even coming to find himself liking their company, filling the home in a way Tommy and Ghostbur hadn’t previously. 

But everyone notices how guarded he is, as well as when his hands protectively cradle his stomach during a face off with Dream, one where Sapnap had taken a bite bigger than he could chew and Techno had stepped in, defending Sapnap. Well, maybe no one else notices it, but Sapnap certainly does and he watches as Techno slams Dream to the ground, half a heart apparent before he tells Dream to get the fuck out of his land and stop threatening his people. 

They don’t talk about it until Techno sits down with Sapnap in the little home he’s built for the other, having thrown it together quickly and later added onto it as time had gone on. Sapnap even noticed how prone Technoblade was to gifting him things, as well as how he was prone to gift things to everyone, even passing them totems of undying, at certain points. Sapnap’s cheeks had flushed bright red and he had smiled, thanking Technoblade. However, the two are now curled up in Sapnap’s bed, how they had gotten there a handful of half-assed explanations that neither actually know the full truth of. Either way, they lay together, the little bit of extra space needed for Technoblade’s growing stomach undeniable. 

“Do you want children,” Technoblade asks in a whisper, just barely heard over a crackling torch. 

Sapnap hesitate with his response, trying to think of how to broach the topic carefully. Eventually, he settles on, “Do you, Techno? It’s your decision.” 

“I have children,” Techno says, smiling lightly as watery eyes focus on Sapnap, “I have Purpled and Ranboo… But… If I have this one,” a hand carefully moves from Sapnap’s him to his stomach, “Do you want them? At all?” 

“Would you be with me for it?” 

“If you want me to be, yes, of course. If you don’t want the child, I can raise them myself, maybe, or abort them, depending on if Dream wants my head or not still.” 

“Would you be doing it alone?” 

Techno hesitates. “I mean… I have Phil, of course, maybe even Ranboo and Purpled, if they choose to stay, but…” He sighs, soft and quiet, “It’s still going to be hard. It’ll be a baby who’s a hybrid of four different things, none of which are human. Phil doesn’t have experience with babies that aren’t human and I doubt either of the boys do, not to mention that it’s a blaze, so the actual need for heat is there and it may be hard to raise them here. I’ll have to talk to Bad about tending to the demon side and make sure I can raise them properly.” 

Sapnap blinks in consideration. He softly asks, “Do you even, like, think they’ll survive this?...” 

“Shapeshifter DNA tends to accommodate for other species so they can ensure a steady survival rate, even doing so with organs, especially after mating. It’s a huge reason my biology is more accommodate towards a mooshrooms’ than it does a shapeshifters’, and probably why it accepted your sperm. If you’re worried about the birth, it’ll be hard, but I should be able to survive it and if they don’t, I can handle that myself. No one needs to be a part of that.” 

“So you’re just going to give birth on your own?” 

“Obviously not, I’ll probably have Phil, but burial wise or whatever other means for disposal, I’ll take care of.” 

Sapnap’s brows furrow, but he heaves out a quiet sigh and admits, “If you want… I’m not against having a child with you, Techno. It’ll be a big step and all that adult crap or whatever, but… Are you sure you’ll be okay with it? I only really know about all that dysphoria stuff from Fundy and he wasn’t all that great with it, plus it can physically hurt you a lot. Recovery takes a while and given how you live, too…” 

Techno smiles, his expression sad. It’s a bit sobering. “I’ll take care of it, Sapnap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've technically been working on this for like 3 or 4 days now. i've got n un fucking godsly migraine and have for the last couple of days. Also, during the part where it actually starts heating up, I was listening to Mother Mother so that's why the romance stuff happens. I was vibing. 
> 
> I'm in love with mooshroom techno right now and my stupid gremlin brain is fixated on it rn like i dont have 3 hours to sleep before work lol


	10. Dream taking care of Techno (breeding kink precursor) - Steph09 request - 5273 words - no actual smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves, no actual smut in this chapter! It's mostly hurt/comfort :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki doki, lets get to it
> 
> distressed heats, surgery, medication, physical pain, omega techno, alpha dream, self doubt, self hatred, crying, physical pain, mentioned implications of gender dysphoria, trans techno (obviously, when is he ever cis in my works?), hurt/comfort, menstruation, mentioned sexual injuries, mentioned underage (consensual) sex, crying during sex, medically induced heats (on account of technicality), potential break up scenes, bad communication, GOOD communication, self doubt, mourning, fluff, snuggling, cuddles, mysogany, internalized mysogany (i can't spell it pls i cant SPELL IT), tell me if there's anything else to put here!!

Techno’s hands gently thread through the fabric, mind hazy as his mate helps him walk to the nest. “Come on, Techno,” he murmurs quietly, gentle as he guides him. It’s hard, given that Techno is on enough drugs to euthanize a horse and a half. After Techno had come out of the surgery screaming and fighting, Dream would be lying to say he was surprised that they had given him so much. Techno had had so many nurses holding him down that, honestly, Dream couldn’t see him. He had only been able to smell the stink of his distress and had to come in, forcing his mate to submit and relax. Dream had never, not once, even considered doing that, but…

Techno carefully moves to the elevated nest. They had set it up this morning, blankets almost scentless, the faint smell of Dream’s scent on them but nothing more. Techno hadn’t scented it, but the man didn’t hesitate to crawl in. It has Dream sighing in relief. THey had set it up so Techno would still have a nest, one he could get to without having to get on the floor. It would be hard to help him get back up if he needed to and Dream wasn’t willing to possibly hurt his mate. 

Techno was allowed one healing potion after his surgery, which he had already drank. It was weak, not healing the man. If he had used a strong potion, the doctors had warned it caused a horrid risk for the cysts to come back and neither were willing to risk that. Right now, Techno is fine just kneading the blankets, sleepy as he lays on his side, leaning against a few blankets to keep himself as up right as he can be. It’s hard and the omega is clearly struggling with it. Dream slowly crawls into the nest beside him, watching Techno with wary eyes. 

The previous hour had been rough. Between Dream having to almost literally bathe his mate in his scent to ensure the omega didn’t lose himself entirely to the painful reminder of how he had strained his voice screaming and crying, no one could at all blame him for his emotions running buck wild. He felt guilty, watching as Techno sobbed, needing to be medicated and knocked out again because he had ripped his stitches. The fix was quick and Techno had come out of the second bit of surgery sobbing and confused. His hormones and pheromones alike were all over the place, the second of the two heavily bleeding out his confusion and fear. Techno had tucked himself against Dream’s side and tried to make sense of everything, though everything made him overwhelmed and he sobbed and sobbed and fucking  _ sobbed. _ Dream only got him to stop crying right now because he had gotten Techno to talk about his farm with him on the way home. 

Techno slowly moves to lay by his mate the best he can. He lets out weak whines, defenses torn down and mind still foggy. He looks disheveled and out of place as Dream adjusts the other so he’s laying on his back. It’s like the man’s in heat without any actual horny elements to it. 

“Dream,” he whispers softly, voice broken and watery thanks to earliers’ confused, screaming fit. Dream couldn’t dare blame him for the meltdown. If anything, he blames himself for not having seen it coming. It wasn’t hard to place Technoblade’s anxiety towards general doctors, as well as surrounding surgery, but the doctors had warned him that they couldn’t provide the man with laughing gas out of fear that it would aggravate his blood or some shit Dream hadn’t even understood. He wishes he had. This could have been avoided.

He’s quick to scoot closer to Techno, discarding his thoughts and pressing their cheeks together. “Yeah,” he asks softly. 

Techno hesitates. When the words finally slip out from between his lips, they’re incredibly quiet. Dream has to strain himself to hear them, honestly. “Are you going to leave me?” 

He flinches, a small bit of fear sprouting in his chest. “What?” His eyes widen. Where had  _ that _ come from?

“I can’t have your pups,” he whisper, eyes squeezing shut as tears collect. He presses his lips tightly together. “I can’t give you pups, That’s all omegas are good for.” His hands slightly shake and Dream can tell he’s withholding more than a few noises of pain. His scent drips with sadness, with an acceptance the alpha wishes he’d never have to smell. His hands squeeze shut as he asks, “Is… Am I still  _ enough for you?” _

Dream sighs quietly. He’s careful, the saddened scent staining his mind as he gently presses his cheek to Techno’s, careful with the omega. The other tries to scent back, but his movements are sloshy and he can’t do much more than press into the other’s body, just a bit, head slightly upwards. A weak, broken noise falls from bitten lips as Techno does his best to cherish the moment like it’s the last time he’ll ever get the chance to smell mint and eucalyptus. Another wave of his scent stinks of rejection as Dream pulls away, though he carefully moves to lay down beside his mate, trying not to cause any discomfort as he does. Techno cranes his neck to peer at his mate, eyes watery and stinking of rejection, terror, and a pain Dream doesn’t think he’s smelled so strong since Techno had announced months ago that his womb was practically a pointless done, killing off any hopes of pups for the two within the same day. 

“I’m not going to leave you,” he whispers softly. Dream presses a kiss to the shapeshifter’s jaw, watching as the other lets tears fall. “I’m never even going to consider it, Techno. You’re the love of my life, seriously, and I would never,  _ ever _ consider breaking our bond unless you chose to do so.” He presses a kiss to the scent gland behind the omega’s ear, black cherry and strawberry thick in his nose. “Pups or not, I  _ love _ you.” 

“I love you, too,” Techno chokes out, body wracking as Dream scoots over, carefully pulling the other closer to himself. He’s careful, releasing those calming pheromones as he preens his omega. He’s gentle, getting knots out of pink hair, pulling out pieces of lint from the hospital blanket. The hospital blanket is by the front door, tossed to the side. Techno had encased himself in it after Dream had drenched it in his scent. It had been the only way Techno would use it, even refusing the scentless fabric at the hospital, begging for his mate to scent it. He was such a fucking  _ mess. _

Dream carefully pulls the hair out of it’s impromptu knot, so incredibly gentle with his mate in a way he wasn’t typically. Techno didn’t need to be babied, to be gentle with. But tonight, he does, truthfully so. 

Under normal circumstances, Techno would have Dream pinned down on the bed, the two laughing as they ought playfully, fighting over “dominance.” Techno was always the one with physical strength, the omega genes carried down for generations ever present. Omegas protected the pups, after all. He would drag black claws along Dream’s throat, asking him with a spirited, “Do you bow and submit, Alpha,” to which Dream would always reply, “I do, my King.” And Techno would smile widely, bending down to cup Dream’s jaw, kissing him with passion, eyes lit up with wonderful sparkles that would always make Dream’s heart hammer with love. He’d wrap his arms around Techno’s waist and drag the other closer. The night would either fall into a night of cuddles or it would fall into Techno begging on Dream’s cock, tears in his eyes, overstimulated and stinking of arousal and happiness. 

But right now isn’t normal circumstances. There isn’t anything regular about this as the omega melts in his arms, taking comfort in the gentle nuzzles and careful handwork. He braids Techno’s hair in the way the omega’s shown him before. He’s messier than the other, trying to replicate the same style he’s taught Dream. Dream remembers Techno telling him about it in detail, saying his Mom taught his Mama, taught Techno when he was a pup. He remembers the light in Techno’s eyes, his expression soft as he explained he wanted to teach their pups this, too. He wanted them to know the hair styles that have been passed down for generations. The thought feels distants now and Dream almost wishes he didn’t have to think about it at a time like this. His hands fumble and he knows a wave of sadness must have taken over his scent because Techno turns just enough to nuzzle Dream’s scent gland with his nose. It takes a bit of maneuvering and twisting. Dream’s honestly surprised he could do it. 

“Sorry,” Dream murmurs, hands slipping from the other’s hair. He smiles passively at his mate. “I was just thinking about some stuff. Can you… Can you tell me about your moms a bit?” 

“My moms,” Techno asks, ears raising in surprise. 

Dream smiles and nods. “Yeah,” he says, repeating, “your moms.” He settles, tying a spot so he can finish the braid later. “You don’t really talk about them and since I’ve never met them…” 

Techno hums against his throat, nodding slightly. “My moms were both alphas,” he murmurs in a gentle voice, strained from earlier’s damage, “and they were fighters. You would have loved them, Dream, seriously. And they would have… They would have adored every little thing about you.” 

Dream smiles as he asks, “Do you really think that?” 

“I do,” Techno whispers. “I believe they would have loved you and treated you like you were their own pup without hesitation.” Techno slightly ducks his head, nuzzling the other. “They were so nice, Dream….” 

The alpha listens intently, smiling as his mate talks about his mothers. He talks about the two women who guarded forges together, about the two women who were surprised that they had hit the one in a trillion chance to be an alpha couple to have an omega, about the two women who had laid their lives down because they loved their omega child so much. He listens until Techno’s voice patters out and he’s too tired to continue. He listens as long as he can, kissing and nuzzling his mate. 

But he lays there, silent. Had Techno really thought he would leave him because of the pup situation? Had he genuinely thought Dream would just… get up and walk away from all of this because kids were out of the question? They could still adopt a pup, if it came down to it. Dream distinctly remembers a young pup Techno had seen the other night that he had been worried about, though the pup had disappeared soon and neither had followed out of worry they would end up imposing on a pack. Still, Dream can’t wrap his head around it. He silently begs it to just be something he can chalk up to the heavy drugs running through the other’s system, but he silently makes a note of it. He’ll ask about it in the morning, or whenever Techno stops hurting so bad. 

For now, he closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He’ll need to be up tomorrow, to help Techno, to help his mate with everything he can’t do for himself. He’ll ask the next time he gets a chance. 

-

Dream doesn’t get a chance until a week later, actually. He had been tossed out of the room just a few minutes after Techno had woken up, his eyes hazy and mind foggier than normal. Immediately, Techno had pushed the man out of his nest and promptly hissed at him for even looking in the direction of it. 

Dream had heard things like this, where surgeries can put omegas under so much stress that they get a heat. Given Techno had been so out of it after the surgery as well as the surgery being on his uterus, Dream isn’t surprised when the thick scent of Techno’s heat overtakes the home, as well as the scent of distress. Dream would admit that his own scent of rejection was rather strong in the home, too, though he manages to get over it by going over to stay with Sapnap and George for a bit. He can’t bear to stay at the house any longer, listening to the pained mewls of his mate and not being able to do anything. 

He had shown up to their home stinking of rejection and the distant smell of his mate’s heat and distress had left the alpha and omega being sympathetic, Sapnap even offering to let Dream sleep in his nest with them, though Dream had said no in favor of not unintentionally painting this situation absolutely horridly to his mate. Yeah, he wasn’t sure how Techno would respond to Dream smelling like the alpha and omega couple after a stress-induced heat. Sapnap had even said that omegas would spend them alone so that they could ensure their own safety. It was an instincts thing and Sapnap had admitted he had had one before, after he’d first presented and been adopted by Bad. 

Techno whispers at him,  _ “Can we talk if you’re coming home soon? I aired out the house, too, so it shouldn’t bother anyone.” _ It’s simple and Dream knows what it means. Techno’s giving him space and more than enough chance to say no or give himself more time. However, Dream doesn’t want to prolong this any longer than he has to and he wants to get things cleared up. For fuck’s sake, Sapnap, with his keen ass nose that’s just as bad as Techno’s, keeps fussing at him for his scent and doing his best to keep his ex-packmate happy. It involves a lot of George and Dream play fighting in a fit of bravado but they do manage to keep Dream’s spirits somewhat up, though the man  _ is _ incredibly mopey. 

_ “I’ll be home in an hour,” _ he whispers back before saying goodbye to his friends. They both wish Dream luck and Sapnap makes sure to let Dream know that he’s got to do everything in his power right now to ensure Techno feels safe. Dream honestly doesn’t really understand but he nods and promises he’ll do his best before leaving. 

The first thing Dream notices when he opens the door to the home is the lack of a scent. There isn’t even the hint of a scent, the whole home is cleansed of anything. Dream sniffs around, confused as he goes. He can’t even smell a hint of Techno’s scent. Had he cleansed the whole house in a deep clean? Techno only ever did that if he was having a rough time and wanted to move the house around, yet nothing had been moved. There were a few things missing, like a couple of couch cushions and such, but outside of that, nothing seems to be out of place. 

“Techno,” he calls softly, brows furrowing. 

“Back side room,” Techno calls, his voice soft. Dream probably wouldn’t have heard him if not for the fact the house was entirely silent. There wasn’t even the hint of the typical enderman Techno had become attached to or Carl, Techno’s horse, though Dream supposes Carl is probably out in the fiends since Techno likes to let him wonder (safely) as much as he can. He tentatively walks towards their room, feeling anxiety creep up on him. Dream wasn’t really one to be particularly too anxious outside of his ADHD, but he can feel it burning at him now. His stomach knots and he feels like he may start shaking, honestly. 

He opens the door to the room and finds his mate sitting in front of the mirror. It’s on the floor, fallen to its side. Techno sits in front of it, legs folded beneath himself. His cape engulfs him and he has on one of his many white shirts, though he doesn’t have pants on and his typical corset isn’t even in the room. Dream is silently thankful the corset’s been discarded as he inches forward. There isn’t even any jewelry near him. He stares at himself in the mirror, a manicured claw pulling his cheek down from just beneath his eye. Deep bags sit beneath them, a handful of bruises and an occasional cut spread along the omega’s limbs. There’s a bandage on his cheek that Dream knows he didn’t have a week ago. 

He sits down on the floor just beside his mate, watching eyes flicker over towards him. Techno blinks slowly, eyes looking watery as he does so. They’re red rimmed and it’s clear he’s been crying. 

They both open their mouths as the same time to ask the same question; “Are you alright?” 

Dream smiles lightly, watching as Techno seems to relax a bit though he still seems as tense as can be. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the alpha murmurs, “Are you alright Techno?” 

Techno purses his lips, the action slow and deliberate as Techno thinks about his reply. “I’m….” He hesitates, eyes falling away from the other. “I’m tired,” he decides on as an answer. “You, Dream?” 

“I missed you,” Dream confesses softly. “I know you said you’re okay, but…” 

Techno ducks his head. He peers at the floor, at his legs folded beneath him. “I’ missed you, too. I’m sorry for kicking you out of the nest. I don’t… I don’t know why I kicked you out.” His ears droop down, almost the the floor as he hunches his back, though he lets otu a sharp noise of pain that has the alpha jerking forward to inspect his mate, peering at the other with wide, terrified eyes. His eyes fall to the other’s stomach, checking over where Techno has the lower bit of his belly cupped with both hands. 

“Are you alright? What hurts,” Dream immediately asks, eyes wide as he inspects the other. 

Techno frowns, moving so he can tuck him head in the other’s neck, nose pressing against the scent gland and inhaling the scent. It has the omega relaxing within an instant, the gentlest of purrs falling from him as he takes comfort in the mint and eucalyptus that filters through him. “THe whole house smelled bad,” Techno whimpers pathetically, “It smelled like me heat and like you were upset.” He slightly shudders. “Are you still mad at me, Dream?”

Dream runs his hands over the other's back, comforting him how he knows to do. He kisses the crown of Techno’s head. He clarifies in a whisper, “I was never mad at you, Techno. I was so  _ worried _ about you. After you kicked me out, I could hear you and I could smell you cut I couldn’t do anything about it so I just had to sit in here and wait it out. But I kept getting so upset waiting it out that I didn’t want to smother you with my own scent whenever you finally ended your heat so I went and stayed with George and Sapnap.” 

“I know,” Techno murmurs against the other’s scent gland, “You smell like them, honestly.” He purses his lips. “You’re…. Are you going to leave me for them, Dream? I won’t be mad but… Are you?’ 

Dream flinches, eyes widening as he asks, “Why would I leave you?” 

Techno leans back and peers at his alpha with an expression that Dream hates knowing. 

“Is this still about the pup stuff? Techno, we don’t  _ need _ pups to be happy. All I  _ need _ is you, Techno. You’re the love of my life, alright? And if we want pups later on, we can try and have some or we can adopt a few pups just like we talked about as kids. I really,  _ really _ do fucking  _ love _ you, Technoblade.” 

The alpha can feel colorful eyes peer at him, emotionless to most. To Dream, though, he can distinctly see the thick storm of emotions brimming through them. Lightning could strike right now and it would be absolutely nothing compared to the horrid storm. Techno’s eyes water and his brows knit. His bottom lip pukers and he ducks his head in Dream’s shoulder this time. Dream runs his fingers through messy, oily hair. He wonders if Techno’s showered within the last week. He pets the other’s head, hearing the sobs leave the other. 

“I’m not leaving you, Techno. You’re stuck with me until you decide you don’t want me anymore. I love you no matter what.” 

“That isn’t  _ fair,” _ Techno chokes. 

“How is that not fair, Techno?”

“Because you’re so  _ amazing _ and you deserve to have an amazing, healthy mate who can provide you with beautiful pups and who actually looks like an omega and whose species is your own and - and you just deserve everything amazing an perfect and I’m so  _ not. _ I’m nothing compared to you, Dream! You don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve  _ you.” _

Dreams brows knit and he sighs, curling closer to his mate. “My love,” he murmurs so softly, “I don’t care about anything other than you. You’re amazing. You are leagues above me. You are so wonderful and you’re so handsome.” he rubs his cheek against the crown of Techno’s head, scenting his mate. “I could care less about having children or having some damn omega who fits those old house wife traditions. You’re my mate because I love you, both in the best of health and worst. I could never be mad at you and I want you for you, whether that be with traditional points of view or not. You’re so wonderful, Technoblade, and I truly wish you could understand that.” 

It’s a bandaid for now, Dream will admit, but it’s a step forward. 

-

Techno’s whole body hurts as he lays in the improvised nest. His lower half throbs angrily and he can feel his uterus draining of fluids. It’s disgusting, he thinks, the mixture of what should be draining from the surgery as well as what should be draining from his heat and then to add on a menstrual cycle that started far too early and hurt far too bad, well, Technoblade was more than willing to waller in his pool of pity and de[ression. 

He’ll admit, it’s nice to have Dream with him during this. He likes having Dream here, having his lover at his side. He presses his cheeks to Dream’s neck, rubbing the other’s scent on him, basking in the mint and eucalyptus. It had been so lonely, airing out the home, leaving it scentless. Techno had felt horrid, though, the scent of his distressed heat causing everything in his mind to screech and joints to lock up with overwhelming fear. That fear had only increased his fear. He had felt the waves of actual, genuine terror that he hasn’t felt since he was a child, watching his mothers perish. His heart had felt like a solid entity in his throat and he had sobbed so hard that he had even passed out. 

It had been a painful event and he had to air out the house, sitting outside with his throat tight and body refusing to let him re-enter. He had to even wash all forms of fabric, the lingering scent of it all burning his senses and making his eyes water until he had to just get rid of his own nest. He had absolutely destroyed the house while crying before eventually rebuilding, putting everything back in the exact same spot it had been in. It had taken him a hot minute but he had done it, wrestling through tears and with his own handful of emotions. 

He remembers when he’d first shared his heat with Dream, remembered how horrid the time after had been. It hadn’t helped that the Voices had roared with anger at how he was being treated, even threatening the lives of those around him. He had learned self control to an extent that he’s certain that only a  _ very _ limited few actually have to them. He had to learn how to care for himself, how to get blood out of his underwear, how to do so many things that, quite honestly, Technoblade wasn’t good at handling, in his opinion. He learned social cues from beasts and takes up fighting dirty. He leaves no room for pity and rules over the barren land that is his oasis with an iron fist. 

But Dream… Good lords, Dream was a blessing Technoblade finds himself sobbing at, praising Dream for what would have been considered nothing more than being a decent human being by most standards. But Techno wasn’t a human and he can’t list the amount of times he has mistaken decency for luxury. It’s taken Dream clarifying what is and isn’t respect. Dream understands people in a way Technoblade never could, whether it be because he’s “wired different” or because he simply isn’t a human himself, he doesn’t actually know, but he feels it deeply in his chest sometimes. He isn’t jealous, no, he doesn’t find a point in being jealous, but he finds himself wishing he could be like Dream, could be so sly and easily captivate people the way Dream always seems to do. His people skills, though, are lacking. 

“What’re you thinking about,” Dream asks in a whisper, running a hand through Technoblade’s curtain of coils. 

“You,” Technoblade answers honestly, “about how good you are with people… How nice you are sometimes…” 

“Sometimes,” Dream repeats, smirking teasingly, “I’m actually nice all the time, thank you.” 

Techno snorts and shakes his head slowly. “That’s not what I mean,” he says immediately, though he can’t hide his laugh. He smiles and leans forward to gently kiss his mate. 

Dream smiles into the kiss, relaxing lightly. He softly sighs, pulling away after a moment to softly ask, “What do you mean, then?” 

“Just… How good you are with people generally. You just make people feel safe and your scent is comforting, too. There’s a lot of stuff about people that I don’t understand that you just  _ do _ and it’s just…” He sighs softly, brows furrowing. “How is it so  _ easy _ for you?” 

“It’s not,” Dream states softly, “It’s actually… Really hard, Techno.” He smiles lightly, the action comforting despite its simplicity. “I fixated on social cues with a kid and learned about all this psychoanalyzing stuff that my family taught me. I’m only good at it because I know what to say.” 

Techno merely hums, his eyes sad, somber. His scent doesn’t portray his emotions, neutral. 

Dream sighs quietly and presses a kiss to his mates’ forehead. “Do you remember the first time we had sex?” 

The omega snorts, nodding vigorously. He remembered it so well, the horrid awkwardness and confusion. Techno remembered sobbing, too, having found out that Dream was too big for him without any form of prep. THey had been young and horny and it had been a horrid event. “It was shit,” he bluntly murmurs, though his lips tilt upwards with a smile. “It hurt so fucking bad, Dream.” 

  
Dream laughs, too, like it wasn’t traumatizing. For fuck’s sake, Dream had gone on a whole form of sexual purge of some sort, to which Technoblade had fretted consistently over. It had been a bit of a rough patch, honestly, and Techno had refrained from seeking out any form of help. Omegan care to begin with wasn’t entirely the best and whatever was good didn’t allow or possibly even apply to the shapeshifter. He wasn’t willing to risk it, nor the fact that he, as an omega, plus as an underaged omega, required the head guardian of their pack to attend. To say the least, Technoblade wasn’t willing to bring Philza in to explain why in the hell Techno had, quite literally, been split open because his damn boyfriend just had that big of a dick. For fuck’s sake, Phil had already voiced his complaints when they were younger on the relationship, and Techno is rather sure that stance hasn’t actually changed. It has now, now that he’s an adult, but it’s still rough. 

“Do you still want to try being celibate or whatever the fuck it was you said you’d do?” 

The alpha laughs once more, the soft noise so comforting to the omega than he thinks Dream even understands right now. “No, no, I don’t think I want to try that abstinence crap. It was so annoying the first time, honestly, doing it again will just fuck us both over.” 

Techno laughs in agreement, though his laugh is cut short as he feels a sudden flood of prickly needles in his lower gut, sharp and burning as he ducks his head, involuntarily letting out distressed clicks at the pain. He forgets just how easy it is to jostle himself now. Irritating the wound was harder than it had been when he first got out of the hospital, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t easy to do. It doesn’t help how much his heat had irritated it, how much every single fucking thing irritated the wounds. His quick healing factor that came with being a shapeshifter was pretty damn useless right now, all things considered. He thinks it’s the painkillers that are making it so slow, but he isn’t entirely sure, waiting for their horrid effects to stop. He hadn’t taken any during his heat and he’s thankful Dream had left early on, that he hadn’t had to hear Techno’s screaming. 

Dream softly scents his mate, waiting for the pain to pass. He wants to comfort the other, to provide help, but there’s so very little he can do as Techno writhes and grips at one of the blankets, tastefully avoiding one of the few incisions that had been rebandaged earlier. Techno doesn’t remember cleaning them during his heat, but he thinks the over all ungodly body temperature he had reached had done so during that time, letting blurry memories take hold. He’s glad he doesn’t remember it, not sure his mind would entirely be able to process it. He isn’t in a mental state where things are exactly tolerable right now, handling things at face value and refusing to let himself linger. It’s hard, considering Technoblade was always one to overanalyze. 

“Such a good omega,” Dream softly praises, raking fingers through his mates’ hair. His comforting rumble vibrates in his chest and Technoblade is thankful for it as he breathes through the pain. “You’re doing so good, Techno, just keep breathing. You’ve got this. I’m so proud of you.” 

“This sounds vaguely like sex,” Techno slightly teases, his words breathy. He has to force it out, quite honestly. 

Dream laughs softly. “I love you, but we aren’t having sex right now.” 

“Ah, yes, I’m being abstinent,” Techno replies. He smiles, feeling the pain ease away as the comforting scent overtakes his nose, incredibly warm. His whole body feels like he’s burrowed beneath a thick pile of blankets, encasing him in warmth with someone he loves while the cold outside is cast away. It’s not entirely the most accurate description of their current moment, given that they don’t have any blankets on them and they’re really just laying on Technoblade’s comfort nest, but it’s still so relaxing and he finds himself purring in response, his own chest vibrating against Dreams’ as they fall into a rhythm, breathing together. 

“I love you,” Techno murmurs. 

Dream instantly replies, “I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I forgot about writing this so it's taken me like 5 days to write it, lol
> 
> I'm kind of surprised no one has asked me to write any menstrual kink stuff. I'm waiting for it, ngl


	11. Discord server!!

Alright, my lovelies, ive been sort of avoiding getting a discord server as i had to make an entire new discord account for it (since i dont want drama linked back to my main) so, without further a-do (i dont know the french version, lol), my discord server!!

Yes, its a permenant link. Please, PLEASE do not spread it with the intention of spam, i beg of you all. 

This is a SUPPORTIVE place and while, for the time being, i have nothing set up, i WILL be getting things set up!! Im juat super tired right now and need to get ready for work in a bit so it'll be a day or two before i can transfer whats in my big server (on my main) to what this new server is. 

Please be patient with me, i am just a singular being and im vibing on spite. 

[Discord server here](https://discord.gg/MyRqq97xHN)

If that doesnt work, please leave comments, ill fix ot when i get the chance, lol. 

Good night and know that i love ypu all and am very much working on your requests still, Im just really big on idea hopping right now and ive got hella dolphin brain so ive got like 7 smutshots in the work right now, lol

Edit: this aint just a smutshot server anymore so anyone can join, lol


	12. merged request (multiple people) - pornstar technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning, there is techno/wilbur in this. They are in no way whatsoever related or anything of that sort 
> 
> so, that being said
> 
> nonbinary technoblade, he/they pronouns for techno, (technically) demiboy techno, trans karl, techno/everyone, puffy pegging techno, cuddles, rough sex, pet play, oral sex, vaginal sex, pet names, nicknames, double penetration, implications of shower sex, edging, slapping, techno/wilbur, techno/dream, techno/niki/puffy, techno/karl, techno/sapnap, whorenoblade, technowhore, creampies, degredation, praise kink, i can't think of shit im tired

Technoblade’s fingers slip out of him, the cum slowly dripping out of his hole as he breathes heavily. It’s exaggerated in a way Technoblade has aced over the years, not at all seeming faked as he lets his hand settle on the blanket. His bed is warm beneath him, the pillow he’d settled on now not as comforting as it had been earlier. It’s honestly a bad position, he thinks as he lets the soft purr fall from his lips, the shifter’s rumble being the same one he always lets out afterwards. 

The chat floods with messages, some along the lines of  _ Keep going til you’re sobbing _ or  _ fuck, wish I were there to lick it up _ to even a  _ I hope he gets aftercare :// _ from a handful of concerned fans. Techno can’t really make out the words flooding through his peripheral and he’s thankful the audio is off as he smiles lightly for the camera, gaining his bearings. He leans up, not minding that his whole crotch is still on display, as well as the mess he’s created beneath himself. Chat loses their minds over shit like that and he loves it all the same, watching the donos flood in. 

“Sorry, my loves,” Techno says quietly, still breathy, “I do have somewhere to be, it’s actually pretty important today. But expect another stream within the next few days. I actually have a sponsored video for a handful of sex toys and I’ve really been looking to try them out.” he gives a thumbs up and lets the flood of words roll in. “Thank you all for watching this stream. Also, expect a guest to come back in soon, too.” 

The stream ends after the other cuts the camera, letting Techno monologue for a moment or two. Edward stands there, ensuring everything is turned off, though chat still floods through Technoblade’s head. They always do, a horrid curse set by the Gods. Techno rolls his eyes at their comments as he watches the actual chat from his stream leave, now replaced with the pisces of the forgotten, the same ones that always have something to say. Edward churrs quietly as Techno settles back down on the bed, not saying another word before slipping out of the room, most likely going to his own room. 

_ Fuck, _ Techno really shouldn’t have done a position like that. His legs hurt and he stumbles to stand up, feeling gross as he does so. He loves his job, loves watching the fans flood forward and in, of course, he does, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t leave him a little empty sometimes. He doesn’t say anything as he slips out of the room and into the bathroom. He just needs to get this over with. 

Technoblade hated physical crowds. He could enjoy things over the internet, of course he could. It meant he could keep a distance between himself and his fans. He never had to worry about being groped or called horrid things without his moderators doings a follow up. It was so much more relieving than he thinks people realize, to have that window of security. And Technoblade honestly misses it, knows that he will tonight, at the dumbass award show. He’s only going because his manager, Philza, insists on it. Phil is Techno’s manager and nothing more, though Techno could admit that the thought of bringing him in for a stream or two has certainly been there. However, Phil’s also the manager of his three sons, all of which have rather large titles. Wilbur Soot, who does music, and Tubbo and Tommy Innit, the two childhood actors having made it since they were young. Techno’s just a twenty-year-old who managed to get Phil to be his manager, and Phil did everything from the shadows. 

Techno washes up and gets dressed. He doesn’t want to leave. He wants to go back to bed and sleep through everything. However, Phil would have his head if he didn’t go to this. There’s a music awards show going on at the venue down the street from Techno’s own and he doesn’t want to be near it, either. He has no idea who’s showing up or what’s going on, honestly, but he forces himself to show some face, smiling and waving for everyone who asked. He wants to leave. 

He doesn’t look like he should be anywhere else, the shapeshifter dressed to impress. He’s in a large pink and white fur coat that heftily covers his body, the heart stickers over his nipples, chest hidden by the coat. His body is covered with scars from when he was young. The Nether was a vastly different place from the earthen lands and Techno was a warrior, after all. THe mooshroom - shapeshifter hybrid was covered in a thin layer of pink and white fur, anyways, the albino genes carrying enough that there’s still some things left to the imagination. He has on short shorts, ones that hug his body in all the right places. The pink mask over his mouth and nose cover piercings and tusks, not that those weren’t part of the appeal. Rose-colored glasses sit along his face, slightly fogged as he breathes. 

He makes his way to his table, wishing he were here with maybe someone he knew. He has a handful of people he wishes, like one of his friends, Niki, and her girlfriend, Puffy. Niki was known for her collabs with Wilbur, though, and Techno is certain they’ll be at the other venue. 

Eventually, just before the awards actually begin, they slip away to the bathrooms. To their surprise, they  _ do  _ find a familiar face, finding, of all people, Wilbur Soot at the door, decked out in a suit and certainly not all that dressed for an even like this one. 

“I - I’m at the wrong venue,” Wilbur says, blushing at seeing the other in his platform boots. 

  
Techno hums softly, greeting with, “Yeah, they’re down the street. Did Phil give you the wrong address or something?” 

They only knew each other because of Phil, just acknowledging each other’s existence but never elaborating. Techno doesn’t mind all that much, watching as Wilbur nods and laughs quietly. “Yeah, yeah, he did,” the bird hybrid says, his wings slightly fluttering behind himself. “I have no idea why they let me in.” 

“I mean, probably because Phil is my manager and he’s yours, too.” Techno shrugs. “If you aren’t going to leave, though, you’re welcome to sit at my table with me. I’m sure no one would mind.” 

“Are you sure I won’t be intruding with your friends?” 

“I’m sitting at the table alone,” Techno provides with a light shrug. 

It’s how they end up back at Wilbur’s apartment, Technoblade feeling as Wilbur’s cock gets swallowed up inside himself, each movement rubbing against sensitive walls. He cries out as he feels Wilbur’s hips jerk upwards, hitting at just the right spot.  _ Fuck, _ if he hasn’t been dicked down good in a while, only having solo videos outside of a few with Puffy and one with Dream and Sapnap together, well, he’s just focused on himself. It’s paid his bills and kept him afloat rather easily. He could stream once a month and he’d still have enough to cover himself until his next monthly stream. 

He’s experienced with riding, of course, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t feeling the effects right now, panting. He’s surprised how high Wilbur’s sexual stamina is, how long he can go before he’s near cumming. They’ve been going for almost two hours now, edging each other along. 

_ “Wilbur,” _ Techno chokes out, almost crying as he feels fingertips connect to his already abused clit, red and enflamed, swollen and slightly bruised from where Wilbur had been sucking on his clit earlier. “I’m not - not gonna -  _ Fuck, _ ‘m close!” he practically wails, trying not to lose his composure. His bouncing is less than graceful now as he edges closer and closer, now feeling Wilbur greet him with rough thrusts, entirely in tune with the other. 

“Me neither,” Wilbur quickly chokes out, still slamming upwards. His own thrusts are messy and it isn’t hard to tell what’s coming. They’re both close, painfully so. 

Techno crashes their lips together, desperate for any touch as he feels himself tightening around the other, nearing too close to the sun. Wilbur swallows down his moans, only letting go of Techno’s lips so he can let out a final moan himself, the two grinding together as they final reach their releases. 

Techno pulls away finally, falling onto the bed beside Wilbur, still panting as he tries to gain his bearings. He forgets just how hard he can cum when he isn’t alone, especially when edging was involved, some form of species reproduction thing. A leg stays thrown over Wilbur’s thigh and the warm liquid dribbles out of Techno. 

“Should we get a pic and post it to my OnlyFans,” Techno teases, still out of breath. 

“Do you want everyone to see you like this?” 

“I’ll share half the profit I get off of it.” 

Surprisingly, Techno ends up with the picture up, taken at a crotch angle, viewing upwards. Bite marks litter his skin and he’s still dripping, the mix of fluid smudged across his thighs, glistening. Techno’s face is still flushed red and he’s clearly still breathing heavily, rosy glasses fogged and falling off of his face. His lips are bitten red and pink and Wilbur takes the picture, kissing along Techno’s thigh and licking over the already sensitive clit, not caring about his own fluids over the other hybrid. Techno shudders and half-heartedly berates the man with his face between his thighs, though it’s pointless. 

_ “Had fun with a little someone today,” _ gets posted to his OnlyFans and he watches as they lose their minds trying to figure out who. 

-

The next time Technoblade streams with someone, it’s a few days later. Captain Puffy smirks down at Techno, who’s on his back. There are thick straps around his neck, the man harness up just the way Puffy likes. The thick, silicone dick is shoved inside of him, bordering on too big and certainly painful. Techno loves the pain, mewling out an over exaggerated  _ moo _ with all his typical gustow. 

He was iffy about pet play at first, he would be honest, but the instant Puffy had started calling him little nicknames and the woman had put that piercing in his ear, well, he was all down for the scene. He loved being able to show over his nose ring, too, the golden piercing flopping lightly as Puffy runs a hand through Techno’s coily hair. 

“Please, Mommy,  _ please,” _ he begs her, eyes full of tears as she brings a manicured nail down to flick at a dripping nipple, thick with milk. It was odd that he could lactate to most, but Technoblade knew mooshrooms never stopped lactating once they started, no matter their age nor whether or not they were pregnant. He could produce enough to be farmed and he did have a stint where he sold his breast milk early on for kicks. It had practically jump started his career, actually. 

Puffy hums, her little switch coming down to swat at Techno’s bare ass. Beneath the thick fur, the skin is red, showing beneath the white fur with little issue. Tears collect in Techno’s eyes, the amazing acting he’s come to know and work with never faltering as he whimpers. She slides out of him with no friction, slamming back into him suddenly. Her hips continue at this pace, the strap on stimulating her, too, as she drags her nails over his thighs, scraping at skin. He chokes down a cry, feeling every inch of the silicone against his insides, so incredibly slow before once again repeating the harsh slam against his walls. The moo he lets out this time is actually involuntary, as well as the tears that fall down his face. 

“Have you been good, pet?” she whispers, the switch lighting his clit up as she slaps it with no remorse. “Have you been good for your Mommy?” 

“So good,  _ so good for Mommy,” _ he chokes out, though a sob leaves him, painfully genuine as Puffy pulls out entirely.  _ “Mommy,” _ he cries, voice desperate. This wasn’t an act, no, Technoblade was, in fact, desperate to cum. He slightly shifts, doing his best not to wiggle his hips, aware that means he would be punished for such, “Mommy,  _ Mommy-” _

“If you’re such a good boy for Mommy,” Puffy says, taking off the strap and moving so her soaked core is over Techno’s hungry mouth, “then make Mommy cum in a few minutes. If you can, Mommy’ll let you cum tonight, got it?” 

Technoblade nods frantically, bringing his face up and lapping at her sex without hesitation. It doesn’t take but a couple of minutes for the woman to cum and after she does, she takes the strap and dismounts it, fucking Techno with the dildo in a way she couldn’t while wearing it as a strap. He cums so hard that he genuinely tries and Puffy holds his head in her lap, shushing him, so incredibly gentle. She kisses his face and wipes his tears. 

Techno loves his streams with Puffy, loves them because she doesn’t just leave. There’s aftercare, always gentle and quiet, there for the stream to view. It stays live, even as Puffy finishes undressing Techno and bathes him, helping clean him out and listening to him whine and cry, overly sensitive but still loving her touch. THose bits aren’t entirely scripted, but Techno’s subscribers lose their minds every single time when Puffy tucks Techno in, Puffy following to lay beside him. The streams always end after that and Techno’s stated before after a lot of discourse that it always ends because Niki is recording and the woman always slips in after they do, the three cuddling together. It’s nice and Techno loves them, his feelings so incredibly platonic. 

-

The next time, it’s almost a month later and Techno is with both Sapnap and Dream. Dream’s off to the side, face hidden, as it always is, Sapnap at the shapeshifter hybrid’s front. The chat degrades him in time with the other two who have Techno sandwiched, their cocks moving in sync. There’s a lot of lube mixed in with the juices that are freely flowing out of Techno and the man’s already come once, as well as the other two having done so. 

“Look at that,” Sapnap lightly jeers to Dream, “the mighty Technoblade so easily pinned and useless between two hybrids. You used to be such a great warrior, did you?” 

Dream snorts, supplying, “And now they’re nothing more than a fuck toy for a couple of others. Isn’t that a fucking downgrade?” 

Techno can barely form much of a response. For fuck’s sake, he’s stuck between the two and their cocks are both rubbing against him perfectly. However, he can feel the edging of it becoming and overstimulating and edging into something bad. He gives two taps to Sapnap’s chest, thankful his face is hidden by the other for the moment, as well as the fact that no one can see the hand movement right now. The two taps are simple, a boundaries thing. The  _ slow down _ doesn’t need to be verbally said, thanks to the tap system, though both catch it and slow their paces, words dimming down as Techno takes himself a moment to adjust, head tucking into Sapnap’s chest. He lets out a weak whine and is almost thankful when Sapnap leans down to whisper, “What’s up, Tech, what’d you need?” 

“One second, overstim,” he says, breathing slightly labored as he adjusts. The button to end the stream altogether is there, not that Techno will end it just yet. He has a tendency to wait until he absolutely  _ has to end it _ when it comes to things like these, much to everyone’s dismay. However, he’s good about the tapping system and finding out what to and not to do when he feels at all out of place. They’ve long since learned to give Techno his time when it came to certain things and this just happened to be one of them. They all had their safe words, of course, and Techno didn’t need his just yet. The whole chat knew Techno’s assortment of safewords and what they meant. 

“Sorry, chat,” Techno calls quietly, laughing softly, “got a yellow right now, give us a second.” He smiles lightly, giving a light thumbs up for the camera. Edward isn’t there right now, giving the other three hybrids their own privacy. Dream is a royally blessed deity and Sapnap himself is a ghast and demon hybrid. 

“Do you need anything,” Dream asks quietly, kissing the top of Tehcno’s head, “We can pull out and end the stream, Techno.” 

The chat echoes the sentiment, but Techno shakes his head. “Can you just turn down the lights a bit, please? S’bright.” 

Immediately, the other nods and does so, both careful with the other and minding their shifting when Techno moans and his toes curl. Slowly, he gives them the okay to return to normal, ignoring the chat as they praise Dream and Sapnap for the basic decency of listening to Techno’s words and tending to them. He’s addressed it before and things he may again, just not at the moment as they get back into character. 

Sapnap spits in his mouth and calls him his bitch and Techno knows immediately that it’s back on fully. 

-

Sapnap loses his mind, carding his fingers though Technoblade’s hair. The man can feel Techno on his cock, Techno having kneeled in front of the other during the movie. There’s only about two other people in the theatre, but Techno’s good with his tongue and it’s taking everything in Sapnap not to lose it right now. 

Dream sits to his left, Karl to his right. Techno’s fingers are buried deep in Karl, his other hand wrapped around Dream’s cock. How the man is able to focus on all three at once and have a different rhythms with each of them is a mystery to all three of them. 

Karl has one foot up in his chair, huffing softly, eyes half lidded. There’s a wet patch on his pants where Techno’s fingers are deeply buried and Karl is harshly biting the sleeve of his shirt in order not to cry out. He’s grinding against Techno’s fingers right now. 

It’s clear that both Dream and Sapnap are doing their bests not to come, but Techno’s got ungodly skill. There was an arrangement, the last one to come gets to get fucked in the bathrooms while the two losers don’t get to be in his next stream. It didn’t really matter, they know, because Techno has someone very specific planned for his next stream, not that they’re actually aware of who it is. Surprisingly, Karl wins, despite being the most sensitive out of the three. Dream is the first to lose, though Sapnap quickly follows, having to smack a hand over both his and Dream’s mouths alike to keep from letting their noises out. Damn this movie and it being an emotional, quiet scene. 

Technoblade slips into the bathroom with Karl, though, kissing the other so furiously. His hands roam without a care, smelling of spunk and the taste of Sapnap is thick on his tongue as he lavishes up the man’s fiance. There wasn’t actually anything romantic about this, all sexual, casual sex that Techno’s been having with his friends for years now. They’re used to it, as Techno pushes Karl against the stall’s wall, kissing down black clothe with an open mouth, leaving the fabric wet. Karl’s fingers lace through Techno’s hair and the man huffs softly at the gentle yanks. He loves the feeling as he moves down, letting his fingers slip beneath the other’s shirt, cold against warm skin and making Karl groan in the  _ best _ of ways. 

“Techno,  _ please,” _ Karl softly begs, squirming slightly. 

Techno huffs, though he pulls the other’s pants down and guides one leg to slip over his shoulder. Karl’s all for foreplay, barely even needing any actual contact to come after he’s gotten himself going, Techno knows as he feels the moist warmth that is Karl’s clit radiating in front of him. He presses soft kisses to the other’s warmth, watching him shudder. 

“So good for me, aren’t you, Karl?” He asks in a quiet tone, praising gently. THere’s still come dripping out of Karl’s hole and a particular kiss has him whimpering. “Be good and quiet for me, yeah? Don’t wanna get kicked out again, do we?” 

Karl shakes his head, cheeks flushed pink. THe two had been kicked out for something of this sort before, when Techno had fucked Karl with a strap in one of the stalls and Karl had been a tad bit too loud. They’d been kicked out but that was it, the manager not entirely sure how to handle it. “I’ll be good,  _ promise,” _ Karl immediately says, being quiet. 

“Good,” Techno deadpans, letting his tongue run a stripe up Karl’s sex, the organ hardened and small t-cock getting pulled into Techno’s mouth without hesitation. He isn’t surprised that simply sucking is what has Karl coming so quickly, entirely undone within the two minutes Techno had had him like this. 

“Such a good boy for me, you did so well,” Techno praises. “We can go again if you want to?” 

Bashfully, Karl nods with a quiet whimper. 

Techno smirks. 

-

Techno isn’t surprised as his chat booms with surprise. After all, who would have expected Techno’s stream to immediately start with him sitting in Wilbur’s lap, entirely naked, feeling the other’s tongue against his neck, the gentle bites, nipping so carefully and letting his hands roam over the warm body atop him. Wilbur’s eyes flash for the camera, aware of how to hit it perfectly as he brings a hand down to grope at the hybrids’ plump ass, not at all surprised as Techno lets out an embarrassing mewl. 

“I want to lay you down and fuck you,” Wilbur whispers in Techno’s ear. The next nickname they’ve discussed extensively and decided it’s far more for the community following they’ve collected together than actually for pleasing them sexually. Neither are that appealed to it but Techno’s bank account is about to go up a  _ lot _ with money used to by and edit audio for the fans. “Be good for me,  _ Princess,” _ Wilbur says and Techno flinches slightly as the chat literally explodes. He quickly explains to Wilbur that it wasn’t him, smiling lightly. 

He strips Wilbur down, keeping his cock covered until Techno’s on his stomach, ass stuck high in the air, legs spread wide. It’s not exactly the best position for vaginal sex, no, but it’s another one of those  _ for the fans _ things. 

Wilbur lets two fingers dip into Techno, moving to scissor immediately. Techno mewls, head dipping down as he leans into the other’s touch. And Techno knows prep is going to be short. It always is with Wilbur, something Technoblade loves as he feels a third finger slip in. His mewl is embarrassing but he doesn’t care as he grinds against the other, falling quickly into a myriad of pleas. WIlbur, ever the saint he is, is quick to reply, teasingly mocking him before slamming a hand to his ass and wiping his fingers on the back of Techno’s thigh. 

“Such a fucking whore, aren’t you?” Wilbur asks as he aligns his cock with the other’s hole. “You won’t even let me get finished prepping you and you’re already begging for me. Such a greedy princess, aren’t you?’ 

“Only for you,” Techno says, feeling his heart thrum with anticipation. Well, he didn’t expect that possessive Wilbur would be so appealing, but he’s so excited as the head carefully presses into his heat. 

Techno slams his hips back, back arching as he gasps and feels Wilbur slightly crumble, groaning himself. 

_ “Fuck,” _ WIlbur curses softly, his hand coming down to slap Techno’s ass once more and relishing in the yelp he gets in reply. “Greedy bitch. Did I  _ say _ you could do that? Who’s in control here, Technoblade? Whose bitch  _ are you?” _

“‘M yours,” Technoblade cries out as Wilbur swats at his ass, head getting buried in his blanket. THe other hand holds to his hip, keeping him still with bruising force. “I’m your bitch,  _ your _ little slut,  _ your _ princess!” His words become a slight mantra as he squirms, loving as Wilbur pins his hands behind his back. He loves being man handled, something Wilbur loved to do with Techno. “I’m  _ yours, _ Wilbur! Only yours!” 

“Only mine, Technoblade?” 

_ “Only yours, Wilbur!”  _

Wilbur smirked and nods, grabbing a hold of Techno’s tail, taking it up by the mase. Technoblade absolutely  _ mewls _ at the simple sensation and it doesn’t help that he’s slamming into Techno rather relentlessly within an instant. His pace is fast, incredibly so. Technoblade’s heard the face “beating up that pussy” enough times to know that this is exactly was it is, feeling the other’s balls slap against his clit with how harsh his pace is as he continues. He leaves harsh slaps on Techno’s ass and thighs. 

It has the hybrid a whole entire mess, the halfbreed letting his tears collect and his mewls grow as the other juts forward relentlessly. There’s nothing nice about this, no, no niceties here. Wilbur’s here for business, here to get things down. 

“Such a slut, begging for me to fuck you while all these people watch. Your manager is going to see this, my father is probably going to see this. Getting fucked like some meager slut the instant someone gives you enough attention, don’t you? How many friends of yours have you screwed around and just not streamed with them?” Wilbur scoffs, not caring as he continues the slamming. The sounds of their slapping skin fills the audio the same as Technoblade’s loud mewling and moaning is. Techno isn’t even exaggerating anything, genuinely feeling himself falling apart at the seams. “My little whore of a princess, bet you want to get fucked a million more times over, huh?” 

Techno doesn’t have a response for the other, too caught up in the pleasure coursing through him. His stomach is tightly knotting, coiling with warmth as he feels himself edging closer to his orgasm. 

A sudden slap on his thigh hits harshly and he yelps, body jolting. “Answer me, _ slut,” _ Wilbur says in a deep voice, leering Techno on as he leans down to whisper it in the other’s ear, watching as it twitches and a soft noise leaves the half-breed. 

“No, no, just wanna be fucked by you, you  _ only,” _ he cries out. 

Wilbur quickly accuses, “Lying little  _ bitch.” _

“‘M not - ‘M not  _ lying,” _ he whimpers, yelping once more as Wilbur’s pace becomes impossibly faster and deeper. He shifts, legs widen and back arching just a bit for better range. His abused cunt tightens as Wilbur hammers against his g-spot. Wilbur’s deep groan doesn’t go unnoticed and Techno’s bordering on screaming and crying right now. He’s so thankful Edward is out of town to visit his nephew, Ranboo, right now. 

“Sure you aren’t,” Wilbur glowers, though his voice is edging along unhinged as he nears his orgasm, too. 

“Wilbur, Wil, I’m so  _ close,” _ Techno huffs, tightening around Wilbur’s cock. “Wanna cum for you.” 

“Liars don’t get to cum, Princess,” Wilbur says, his voice an octave lower and hand pulling at Techno’s tail. Techno’s tail had no right to have him so sensitive and ready to cry with pleasure, but it did and he knows he’s crying now, though he doesn’t think it’s just acting anymore. He’s desperate to come right now, a loud sob getting choked out as he feels the other’s pace slightly slow. 

“No,” he cries loudly, “No, no, I’m sorry. I can tell the truth! Promise I can! I can tell the truth for you, Wilbur, _ please!” _

Wilbur leans down once more, grinning as he grabs a handful of hair and yank’s Techno up so he can view the camera, his messy face now focused on it. WIlbur looks downright deranged as he says, “Now, Techno, tell them all how much of a slut you are. Tell them how much you want to get fucked, how big of a whore you are.” 

“Wanna be fucked so hard that I can’t anymore,” Techno whimpers, “Wanna be fucked rawed by everyone I can be by whoever is willing. Wanna - Wanna -  _ fuck, Wilbur!” _

He doesn’t get to finish, coming with the other’s name on his lips, his orgasm rough as he sobs his way through it. He can’t help but notice how Wilbur stills, too, before feeling Techno’s hips slightly rock and following his lead, weening him out of it, bringing the two of them progressively down from their highs. Techno can barely hear Wilbur’s panting over his crying, though the man pulls out of him, taking note of the other’s slightly distressed noise from beneath him as he falls onto his side. 

“Holy shit, Techno, hon, are you good?” 

Techno nods, his face still a mess as well as his emotions. He gives a thumbs up as he says, “Dick game good,” through a light cough, smiling. 

Wilbur laughs immediately, though he bends down to gently kiss Techno’s cheeks. “Come on, let’s end the stream, okay? I’ll get you a bath drawn and then we can go to sleep.” 

“You’ll have to carry me,” the pornstar immediately says with a light smirk, sniffling as he wipes his face. 

“Shit, are you  _ sure _ you’re okay? I wasn’t too rough?” 

“Course not,” Techno murmurs, though he can still feel the come leaking from between his folds, “You weren’t too rough. That was amazing, Wilbur.” He smiles, eyes half-lidded. “Super good, but I’m going to be sore as Hell later.” 

Wilbur laughs once more and sighs as he goes to end the stream, saying his goodbyes with Technoblade offering a thumbs up in the background before it ends. 

Techno isn’t surprised when he trends of twitter the next morning, nor that there’s a handful of article clippings where the only quotes and pictures of him are of him absolutely destroyed with a sleepy thumbs up saying, _ “Dick game good.”  _

Phil yells at them like they’re both teenagers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who requested trans karl but it's here now, I think I accidentally deleted the comment a while back 
> 
> however, here's for the discord server, lol
> 
> also, ngl, im more likely to write what's on my discord server bc im on there a lot more than ao3 for requests/content so if you want me to write soemthing a little quicker, come chat with me there and I'll see what i can do for ya :)


	13. Pretty Cvnt - Sukiri request - Phil/Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno are not at all related whatsoever
> 
> trans techno, phil has a big dick, major character death, resurrection, scars, murder, screaming, crying, creampie, pregnancy, mentioned breeding kink, angel kisses, they adopt Ranboo, fingering, love, lust, shapeshifter piglin hybrid techno, human enderdragon phil, angst, discussions of break up (but not actually breaking up), crying, techno rides phil, literally they're so in love that it's gross, masturbation, i don't know what else to put but here's for my discord server i love yall

Phil’s heart hammers in his throat as he sits in his home, peering out the window. His screams are falling on deaf ears, and they have been for a while now, he knows. The dragon bit of him is seething with anger at watching their mate across the green, at seeing his head ducked so easily, giving up control. 

Vaguely, it seethes as it lays claim to the thought that only he should be able to see Technoblade like that, see the man so vulnerable. But Techno isn’t as vulnerable as he looks, Phil knows, and his face isn’t streaming with raw emotion. Sharp eyes flit towards Phil’s home, flashing lightly, the albinos’ crimson eyes sharp and deliberate with their focus. But they shift away and Techno’s head ducks as Quackity says something. His eyes glint with mischief and Phil knows he has a plan. It doesn’t stop Phil’s stomach from dropping at the same time the anvil does. 

The blood splatters, though there’s the glint of gold and Technoblade is whole. Well, as whole as he can be, gold edges dancing along pale, pinkened skin. He looks sickly, to Phil, in a way that only Techno knows how to pull off. Only Phil knows what to look at, catches the way Techno’s tail flicks towards falling between his legs, not tucked but slightly nearing it in a way only found in Techno, sees the way his ears twitch with a wave of nausea. The anvil gets thrown in his inventory and the hybrid books it away, looking pale and disgusted. 

Dream helps him leave and a wave of anger flits through Phil, the low simmering jealousy there but not being started to a fire, just stoking old coals. It was clear to see Dream’s affection for Techno, unmistakable after how much he’s tried to get close to the hybrid. Techno’s denied his advances, though, the shapeshifter having been in a relatio ship with Phil since they were young, since the two had decided to act on their long-since felt emotions on a particularly difficult scouting trip where Techno had downright almost died and Phil’s anger had pushed forward, aware that the chances of Techno actually respawning being incredibly low thanks to favorable outcomes from the universe. Fuck, if Phil didn’t remember that night, remember that Techno’s face still had blood smudged across it, how Techno had looked beneath him, absolutely wrecked from their first time having sex together, blissed out and whining as their lips interlocked. He doesn’t think he’d ever forget that. 

And when they finally see each other again, Phil has no idea who actually falls into who, but they collapse into each other, Phil’s grip around Techno tight and tear filled, calloused fingers running over golden indents repaired by the totem. Techno has strands of white and gold interlaced in his hair now, claimed to be natural and unable to be changed. The lines will be there until the end of time, until Techno’s body is nothing more than food for worms, decayed and nonexistent. And Phil chokes on a sob as he sees it, as he sees the guilty look in Techno’s eyes as the younger of the two presses caring kisses to Phil’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” is on loop from Techno, the man so gentle as he apologizes, so careful as he wipes away tears and pulls Phil close. 

Phil wishes Techno weren’t apologizing. He thinks that maybe it would be easier if he were yelling at Phil for letting them get his compass that always points to Techno’s crown, which is dented and in desperate need of repair on the table, a box of gems opened with glittering riches around it, clearly being repaired. But Techno’s apologizing for dying, instead, and he’s whispering soft things to phil, kissing his face and holding him. And Phil  _ wishes _ he would just yell at him for this, that he would yell at him for all of this. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t even look angry at all. He’s apologizing, showering Phil in affection, running a warm hand comfortingly over wings. 

And Phil doesn’t at all feel like he deserves the kindness Techno is giving him. 

  
The man scoops him up, careful as he brings him to the nest that was the couch, though they rarely ever actually sat on the couch. It’s been remodelled, with blankets and the cushions laid out in front of it, the pillows around it. It’s a nest, Phil’s urges to nest being fulfilled in Technoblades' home instead of his own. After all, Technoblade is the dragon hybrids’ prized possession, the jewel of his hoard. Phil’s decked Techno out in all the gold he can, trying to adhere to the piglin side as much as he can while also fulfilling his need to dress his love in all the riches he can provide, having been courting him for years, the two already bonded, mated for life. And Phil can see where the jewels are discarded, can see Techno in nothing more than that fluffy white shirt and the flowy black pants, the same ones he wears when he wants comfort. Phil can imagine him curled up in the nest for hours, as Techno did when he missed Phil, and the nest is a bit of a mess, he notes, so he must’ve been here after abandoning his crown. 

They both have hoarding tendencies. Phil likes to take in people, to take in riches and deck the ones he loves in them. He finds fabrics he thinks his loves will like and he makes clothes out of them, gives them outfits he’s made himself with complex designs and his lingering scent of soft smoke and seabreeze on them. And Techno takes to blankets and gold, having hoarded them according to his piglin side and shifter side accordingly, the need for comfort there. Techno almost always has some form of gold on him, needing it for comfort, needing it not to lose his mind. Phil had seen him earlier, how antsy he was without his gold, having been stripped of it by the others and causing horrid unease and the urge of a meltdown for the hybrid. He has his truly prized possession on right now, though, the golden band around his finger a loving gesture that Techno’s always kept close to him. Phil’s is on a necklace, hung around his neck where it always stays, equipped and near his heart. It soothes the dragons’ urges to kill in order to protect their mate, a reminder that Techno is always his and will always love him. Piglins never shared gold, after all, and Technoblade had slipped the ring to Phil with a watery confession that he never wanted this to end, that he would even go through with having pups with Phil, that he would truly give the man hatchlings if Phil so desired, no matter how horrid it was on him mentally and physically. 

Techno wraps him in blankets, in his cape, and kisses away tears, putting on a disc to play while he comforts his love. It’s sweet, endearing as can be. Techno’s never been the best with people, and Phil knows comfort is incredibly hard for him, but the fact that he’s even trying makes his heart melt, as well as the fact that he’s actually  _ succeeding _ and rather heavily is he doing so. Techno even sits in front of Phil, Phil listening to Techno’s infodumping about a history book he’d found, one about the world before the End had hit, thousands upon thousands of years ago while Phil braids ringlets, putting in the complex design without any hesitation. It eases his nerves, just to see how relaxed and well Techno is, how well he’s taken to this. His body slowly relaxes and the dragon side of him keens with affection, praising him for keeping his mate in the nest and safe now. 

He cards his fingers through soft hair, not missing the white and gold that accents Techno’s hair now. The ringlets are fluffy, some odd bits of DNA mixed together on the albino man, creating a sheep-like look for his hair. It hurts a bit, to see the new colors, but he swallows down that ache as Techno apologizes, moving to shed his binder and slipping it off, cuddling even further into the nest and smiling at Phil berates him for that while tying off the last bit of the braid. He smiles, his expression so incredibly fond, staring at Phil as if he’s hung the stars above them and kissed the pink freckles upon his skin, put them there himself. And maybe, given that he’s the angel of death, he has done so. After all, the inner bits of Techno’s thighs and the area between have so many freckles and Techno’s face is covered with them, layered after so many years of love. He doesn’t think Techno’s always had so many, but he has a lot now, a whole lot. 

He can see the freckles that litter his hands as Techno makes expressive gestures, green eyes following along. There’s an accumulation on the inner bit of his wrist, the area under his thumb where Techno is just  _ so sensitive, _ as well as a few in his palms. There are some on his knuckles, along the backs of his hands. He wonders if anyone would believe him if he said that Techno have a heart shape along his outer thigh where Phil had tied Techno down and tortured that man by only kissing his body until Techno was literally sobbing, begging for any form of stimulation, crying out for Phil to fuck him. Phil had watched Techno fall apart beneath him that night, smirking at the mess they’d made together. 

Techno notices his falter, smiling lightly as he puts his chin on Phil’s lap, slumping slightly to adjust. Techno’s short, just a good three inches shorter than Phil, and the older finds it endearing. He gets a good, full view of those colorful eyes, pink and blue meeting his gaze, the red undertones that only came out harshly when he was upset there, docile. And The freckles are thick, the cracks of gold lacing along with them. White and gold blossoms of hair loom in with pink and the feather Phil braided into his hair is hanging lowly, a symbol of claim and affection from Phil. The shirt slips down, the bow of white undone, loose now and revealing a heavily freckled expanse of skin, his neck covered in those lovely freckles, as well as the peaks of his shoulders with those love marks. There’s golden flecks that dance along pink and white flesh, merged in beautifully. 

And Phil knows he’s so inexplicably head over heels as he hears Techno ask, “Are you alright, my love?” Pink lips slightly part, pink lashes so light that they’re almost white fluttering curiously. Phil’s smitten, always has been, always will be. He knows he is as he brings a hand down to cup Techno’s cheek, listening to the soft noise of surprise and amusement, though Techno doesn’t hesitate to lean into it. His expression is fond, eyes dropping away, a light blush dusting over his cheeks, smile bashful now. He lets out another noise, low and a it guttural, something similar to a purr that’s short as he nuzzles the other’s hand. He doesn’t expect a long tongue to slip out from between those pink lips, licking up the man’s palm, not hesitating to swallow up Phil’s thumb when the man’s claw gently prods at those pink lips, so pretty and parted perfectly for him. 

Techno wraps his tongue around Phil’s finger, not hesitating to suck, his expression shifting as he huffs softly, shirt slipping down more as eyes flicker down towards Phil’s clothed crotch. And Phil pulls his hand away, watching as his nail catching on Techno’s tongue ring, just lightly snagging the ball before being pulled out the rest of the way, glistening with a string of saliva that connects them for a moment before snapping, falling between them. Blue and pink eyes fallow the string, a gentle huff of arousal ringing through the air, his eyes glittering with red tones, lust taking over. 

Phil can only describe Technoblade the way he would a siren in this very moment, watching as he heaves himself up from the floor to the couch beside Phil. His eyes are half-lidded, body sleek and strong with thick layers of muscle. His shirt pools around him, breasts almost entirely exposed as he brings a leg over to hook over Phil’s lap. Softly, the hybrid asks in a low, lustful tone, “Is this okay, Phil?” He doesn’t touch, hovering, muscles clear as he does so. Technoblade is a king of discipline, having been used to years of disciplining himself, training himself to do certain things. It’s nothing, to let his crotch hover centimeters above Phil’s own, legs parted enough that he isn’t even actually touching Phil, tail flicking with warning as his eyes shift from pink and blue to red. He hasn’t even touched Phil’s upper body yet, either, hovering so heavily. 

It’s nice, in the dragon hybrids’ opinion, to watch Techno shift and wait an answer, patient despite how much he’s crumbling. Phil can physically feel the heat coming from Techno’s pelvis without having to reach up and it’s so  _ nice _ to watch the other’s calm composure crumble. It takes nothing to get Techno in the mood, nothing at all, and Techno can be swayed by the tiniest of comments or actions. Fuck, Phil remembers touching Techno’s hip one day when they were both young, significantly younger, technically just teenagers new in a relationship, how Techno’s gaze had shifted and they’d had to leave early, Techno practically crying from how many times he’d choked on Phil’s cock and swallowing down his cum without hesitation. If not for the baggy pants, Phil was certain he would be seeing the fluids slicking up fabric, leaving a trail and turning the fabric darker. His underwear will certainly be sticking with the thick layer of slick. 

“Yeah,” Phil says as he rests his hands on Techno’s hips, feeling Techno move down and settle. It’s perfect, to feel Techno settle and the bulge, to feel the heartbeat that’s already heavy there as Techno breathes out a huff in time with Phil’s soft groan. Techno just lightly shifts, a gentle grind of his hips as he gets comfortable having both of them letting out quiet noises of pleasure. It’s been so long since they’ve had sex, longer than either would prefer thanks to Technoblade being on the list of active criminals and Phil being on house arrest. Neither were willing to get caught in fear of hurting the other, to which they had to settle for half-hearted sexting of sorts, which had been rough on them both. But now, they’re both so sensitive, aching for each other. 

“Do you need to be prepped,” Phil asks quietly. He knows Techno like the pain sometimes, sure, but it’s been almost three months now and Phil’s nails are a but too long to actually do much. So, he asks, soft and quiet. Techno was all for pain, loved it, but there was a stark difference between Techno crying at the pleasurable pain and Techno sobbing at the pain itself. It was something that could trigger his dysphoria and Phil wants nothing more than to keep his mate safe, to coddle and protect him, though the urge to pound him until he’s crying is there, 

Techno nods slightly, huffing quietly. He needs the prep, needs it bad. “Yeah,” he murmurs, “Do you want to do it or should I?” He looks at Phil, eyes alight with hope. It’s a level of trust Phil doesn’t think he deserves, no, watching Techno put all his trust in Phil, trusting him not to hurt him, willing to let go of his control and let Phil guide him and tell him what to do. 

Phil knows no one will ever see them like this, will see the all powerful Technoblade let his guard down and give up all control the way Phil will. No one else will ever get to see Technoblade post bliss, either, eyes unfocused and expression spacey but sharp with love and happiness. He’s waiting right now, once more, for a command, for the okay. And Phil smiles, pulling black pants down from where they’re around his waist, letting the fabric pull at his knees. He isn’t surprised when he finds the thin layer of cotton underwear, the gentle lace soft against sensitive skin. Sure enough, they’re soaked and Phil isn’t surprised that they stick as he pulls them down, watching Techno shiver at the cold. 

He can see the swollen lips, pink beneath the soft layer of coiled bush. Everything about Techno is soft right now, the way his unfocused gaze is downcast on Phil’s hand, the shaky breathing as he waits patiently, the way he’s carefully moving as Phil guides him out of the clothes on the lower half of his body. A claw carefully presses between folds, prodding at the pink blossom between them. He’s teasing Techno. He smirks as Techno’s body jumps, smiles as he feel Techno shift again, seeking contact. 

“You probably should, Tech, I’m more than happy to just watch you right now.” 

And Techno nods lightly as a hand settles on his hip once more. Nails dig into his hips as Techno lets his hand trail down his own body, slipping down to prod at his own folds, blossom between his fingers, already slick with the juices that have collected. And Phil watches with a keen eye, softly directing, “Add a finger, Techno, for your  _ king?” _

The other nods instantly, letting a finger slip into himself, just one as he goes. It’s enough to make him hum quietly, moving it slowly as he slumps a bit against Techno. And holy shit, if Phil couldn’t feel the heartbeat earlier, he can now, the fluids wetting Techno’s finger and knuckles as he cups himself. He’s gentle, his nails dull, having been cut very recently to be so. He lets his head dip a small bit as he slightly squirms. 

Phil trails a nail along Techno’s side. “Look at you, Techno, so pretty for me,” he gently praises, voice low and comforting. The other whimpers out in reply, eyes blinking lightly, silently requesting something he can’t voice right now. “Go ahead, my love, add another,” Phil addresses for him, smirking as he watches Techno do as is told, scissoring and stretching himself slowly, carefull. He’s gentle, whimpering ever so softly. It’s a bit hard to reach for the bulge that was his stomach, but the two make due as Techno curls his fingers, keening quietly. Phil isn’t at all surprised he’s found that spot so early on, just so fucking quick. Techno always tends to find it quick enough when he sets his mind to it. 

The younger hybrid slightly quirms, rubbing across Phil’s bulge with his movements and loving the groan he gets in reply. Phil cups Techno’s ass, his hand full of plush flesh and he’s thankful for the cape, that so very few ever actually get to lay eyes on the fat ass Techno harbored, the layers of muscle beneath them blessed by the gods abvel 

It doesn’t take but a few minutes for Techno to be slipping in a third finger, and much less the fourth, begging and whining by that point, head tucked in Phil’s shoulder and voice a whisper as he begs Phil for his cock. 

“Not til you’ve come, my love,” Phil says, bringing his thumb forward and letting it massage the other’s clit, pressure intense. Techno lets out a deep noise, more guttural than any purr as he has, something so raw and intimate that Phil almost feels like he’s invading. He responds with his own rumble in reply, loving as Techo moves to gently bite at Phil’s shoulder, not at all digging his teeth in sharp but still leaving marks as he bites. His fingers are moving quicker now, hitting at that perfect spot, moving in a way that leaves wet noises filling the room, along with Techno’s breathy whines, the light grinding unmistakable as he nears his first orgasm of the night. It’s certainly not going to be the last, they both know, but it’s still going to hit hard. 

Now, it wasn’t like Technoblade and Phil didn’t masturbate, no, the two of them certainly did. However, Techno was prone to do so a lot less without Phil’s initiation, not entirely into it without the cues. Yeah, he could go in, braving the front or whatever the fuck it was someone wanted to say, He needed to be edged along to it, once commenting to Phil that the only real reasons he would ever get off by himself was to edge Phil on or try to help him get through breeding season just a bit quicker, though breeding season was a bitch and neither exactly messed with that. Techno’s soon to enter his, Phil’s much shorter and coming near the end of Techno’s, ending by the time his mates’ does. They make it work every year and it’s a silent blessing that they can do so. 

Right now, though, Techno feels himself close, though he isn’t entirely sure this is masturbating considering that Phil is very much helping him, edging him on with kind words. All he knows is that he’s cumming on his own hand, biting at Phil’s neck while panting, eyes shut as he rides out his orgasm slowly. 

Phil kisses the side of Techno’s head, still praising Techno in soft whispers, listening to the other’s soft praises, thankful as Phil softly rubs along Techno’s body, a hand raking up and down his thigh. Fuck, Techno is still panting when he pulls away from the other’s neck, giving him a thumbs up to let him know he’s okay and ready to go again. 

“How come I’m practically naked and you’re still fully clothed,” Techno lightly fusses, frowning at him, his frown turning into a pout as he moves to kiss Phil, open mouthed and not at all caring about how sloppy it was. He’s just desperate to get Phil out of his clothes. He can’t stand it any longer, not caring as wet fingers pull off dark fabric. It seems that Phil is just as frantic and hungry, kissing back with an intensity that’s burning and Techno knows thanks to the purple glow in his eyes right now that there’s no possibility he’s coming out of this without getting fucked into an oblivion. He smirks, not caring as he moves to help the other finish stripping, clothes getting tossed away, his own shirt still pointlessly pooling around him. 

Now, Techno would be bluntly lying if he said Phil didn’t have a big dick. It wasn’t the whole “long as a horse” phrase he’s heard Dream use before (which had him flushing red and laughing so hard that he had to walk away to avoid literally pissing himself) but  _ fuck _ is he fucking thick. He’s heard the phrase “third leg” before as well as “thick as an arm”, but Phil is something else, a whole mix of a genetic cocktail resulting in a dick big enough to hit everywhere and have him begging. Fuck, the first time they had sex was a whole experience and a half, only used to a finger at the time (if even that) and then having taken Phil with little to no prep? Well, to say he was destroyed after would be an understatement, considering that it was a whole week before he could walk straight, which Techno found hilarious, much to phil’s distress. 

It’s the whole reason he has to practically fist himself to prep for the other. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t gotten any quality dick in the last almost three months, so he isn’t surprised that he has to take it slow to sheathe Phil inside of him. He’s careful, hissing quietly as Phil pulls his typical round of praise and gentle touch. He kisses everywhere his mouth can reach, kissing along the tops of his breasts, leaving freckles in his wake that have a tingle to them, fresh and new. The piglin bit of his brain preens at the praise, though he doesn’t care as he focuses more or less on just taking the other right now. It’s a bit hard, all things considered, but he makes it at he feels himself bottoming out, the soft hiss he was making turning into a groan in time with Phil’s own. Fuck, does it feel good, even if he he has to wait to get used to the feeling again. His breathing is shaky as he adjusts, red eyes meeting purple ones, both blazing with passion. 

“Fuck, give me a second,” Techno murmurs down to his mate, touch gentle as he supports himself on Phil. The other nods, a low rumble coming from his chest as he waits for the other, calming with kisses getting pressed to pink skin, so careful, so full of love. And Techno shudders at the touch, whining quietly. The noise itself is so full of emotion, as well as the shudder, and Techno cups the other’s cheek, peering at purple eyes with a fond gaze. 

And Phil can feel every single bit of Techno’s gaze, watching as brows slightly furrow and eyes inspect him, like he’s looking for something. Gold ebbs along his skin, running through his veins without a care. Phil can see the flecks of gold in Techno’s eyes, flecks he hadn’t seen before. It makes his stomach flop and his eyes shut immediately. He leans into the warm hand cupping his cheek, mirroring the way Techno had nuzzled his own hand earlier, albeit this ending with a few kisses to the man’s palm and Techno pulls him into a hug, careful as can be, comforting as his own rumble joins Phil’s. 

“I’m sorry,” Techno says quietly, “about what happened with the Butcher Army…” 

“You shouldn’t be,” Phil whispers quietly. 

The shorter shakes his head, sighing affectionately. “Watching a loved one get murdered is a traumatizing thing…” He doesn’t need to mention Wilbur, the kiddo they had taken beneath their wings having been revived but… Well, to say the least, Techno wasn’t the only one with gold in their veins. “And watching them physically come back together…” 

“It’s my fault they had the compass, Techno!” He fights back, pulling away to peer at soft eyes, blinking slowly at him. 

Techno hums quietly, unfazed by the outburst. “Did you willingly give up the compass, my love?” he asks, sounding curious. “Was it for personal gain? Perhaps riches, maybe momentary political gain? You said it was part of your hoard. They said they had to put you under house arrest, that you weren’t happy about it, that you screamed until Tubbo soundproofed your house.” 

“I didn’t want to give it to them,” Phil murmurs, eyes watery, mind halting with an ache he hadn’t attempted to pick at yet. “It’s one of my prized objects, you  _ know that, _ Techno!” 

“Then how is it your fault?” 

Phil blinks at the other’s calm expression. 

“You didn’t want to give it up. It’s clearly causing you severe distress now. And every single time you look at me, you always look so…  _ sad. _ I know the gold is different, yes, and if you’d prefer to split because of it, I understand, but please, do not push yourself for my sake, Phil. You deserve to be happy and if that means needing time away or needing things to end, I won’t blame you, nor will I hold it against you. I respect your wishes and quest for happiness, though that does make the fact that you’re inside me right now a bit awkward and I truthfully do not think I could remain fuck buddies with you if we chose to split, as I very much would still have feelings for you and it may be a bit before I’m over you.” 

Phil stares at Techno, blinking slowly as he takes in the words. 

Techno shifts, almost looking uncomfortable beneath Phil’s gaze now,  _ small. _ The rumble has stopped and Techno’s tail tucks to wrap around his leg. 

“Phil?” he asks in a soft voice, too soft to even sound like him, “Do you… Do you wish to break up?” 

That snaps Phil out of his haze so harshly that he almost throws Techno off his lap (and dick) with the way he startles and jumps. Techno lets out a yelp as Phil wraps his arms around the other, immediately telling him, “No, no,  _ fuck _ no. I don’t ever want to break up, Techno. I love you, I love you  _ so much… _ This would just be so easier if you were mad at me, if you’d just… If you would  _ yell at me  _ or something, maybe I would feel better?” 

“Why would I yell at you?” he asks in that still too soft voice, “There’s nothing to be mad at you for.” He wraps his arms around the other, letting Phil burrow as deep as he can in the crook of his shoulder. “I will admit, though, I didn’t think I’d be worried you’d want to split up with me after literally fucking myself on your lap and while now having your cock in me, that is a bit of an odd turn of events.” 

Phil wheezes out a laugh, slightly shifting himself, catching the distinct noise Techno makes in response to it, “That is a bit weird, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Just give me a second and we can get back to it, okay?” 

“Of course, Phil, take your time,” Techno immediately responds, smiling lightly as he plays with shaggy blond locks, his left hand coming up to rake through the mans’ wings, careful of the mixture of scales and feathers. “If we would have broken up, do you think it would have effected our mating seasons?” 

“We probably would have been a lot sadder during them.” 

“I’m always sad during mating season, this isn’t new, Phil,” Techno states. It was a species thing, to be depressed over wanting to get knocked up and not being. Techno would get mopey, especially after, the time being rough and Techno having to constantly be near Phil not to break down. It was an emotional attachment to the extreme. Phil’s mother had warned him of such the first day she caught scent of the other, warning her son that if he chose to stay with Techno, whether he made it romantic or platonic, it was clear Techno had taken a sharp liking to him. He hadn’t understood it then, but he understood it now, having seen Techno during one year where they’d thought they’d conceived only for Techno to miscarry. It had been rough and they’d handled it, but it made mating season a little colder sometimes. 

Phil nods, petting the other’s hair as he says, “I know, Tech, I know. S’okay, I’m not gonna leave you. I love you too much and you’re stuck with me for now.” 

Techno gives a soft huff of a laugh himself, shaking his head. “I’m not  _ stuck _ with you, I’m stuck with you  _ in me,” _ he teases lightly. 

That’s what Phil loves about Technoblade. He’s bad with emotions, to the point that it’s almost comedic, but he knows what to say where it counts, how to offer the best comfort without even trying. He knows it’s hard, that Techno needs guidance sometimes, but now is not one of those times as he teases and laughs, familiar with the other to know what he needs right now. They’ll go over it later, when Techno isn’t trying his best to ignore the pleasure when either of them shifts, but when they’re both outside of this situation and such. They’ll talk it out like adults and take care of it rationally, level headed. 

But right now, Phil is coaxing Technoblade into moving, being careful of the other, watching the pink flush decorate freckles cheeks. Techno’s breathing shifts as he begins the slow bouncing of his hips, so careful with himself, so careful with  _ Phil. _ He’s careful in a way only Technoblade can be, in a way that is so uniquely  _ him _ that Phil can’t help but watch in amazement as strong, toned muscles flex, thick thighs jiggling with the movement despite the thick layers of muscles. Technoblade is built like a brick shithouse, after all, a warrior trained by a childhood of it just being him before Phil had stumbled into his world, Techno saving the cocky explorer and teaching him how to hold his own. 

Fuck, if the piglin hybrid wasn’t blessed by the gods above, Phil thinks. Certainly Aphrodite Herself had kissed his skin, blessing him with enough beauty to captivate even the worst of his enemies. After all, Quackity had asked Technoblade out on a date, to which Techno had declined with an, _ “Or I could just kill you right here,” _ without hesitation to his words. He  _ has _ to have been blessed by Eros, as well, Their love for the hybrid there, enough to have men, women, and those in between falling head over heels for Techno’s beauty the same way Philza had. There was no way Techno wasn’t some form of divine, some form of blessed. The Angel of Death himself had fallen for Technoblade, after all. 

He loves Techno, loves the love handles, loves the hip dip, loves the muscle that could put most wariors to shame, loves Technoblade enough to make him the crown jewel of his hoard and dedicate so much to him that his mother found it endearing and even dangerous. He remembers the dragon womans’ snickers, how she had pet Techno’s hair as he let out sleepy rumbles of a reminiscent purr, sleeping over instead of going back to his cave home. She had commented in a loving tone about Techno, had raised him as her own once her foolish son brought him this bushy-tailed piglin hybrid who could and had whipped her son’s ass more times than she could count. It was dangerous, for an ender dragon to fall in love, but Phil had fallen fast and hard, in love with him absolutely unabashedly and his mama knew he would marry him one day, that they would mate and live a quiet life because ender dragons relished in solitude and Technoblade was so far from a people person that it was actually comedic. 

He loves the mismatched scars, loves the bite mark Techno subconsciously leaves because he’s a piglin and piglins chew on anything they can get their teeth on to soothe the constant ache of never ending growing. He loves how Technoblade will push gold towards Phil, giving it to the man for his hoard. He loves how Techno will crumble at any affection given. He loves so,  _ so _ very much about this man that he doesn’t think he could ever,  _ ever _ live without him. He can’t imagine himself apart from Technoblade and he doesn’t think anyone else actually can either because even Wilbur had joked about calling both of them dad on more than one occasion and Fundy called them both his grandpas without hesitation, though Wilbur was just some straw kid a bit younger than them that Phil had decided to mentor and Techno because a begrudging and reluctant figure for, too, before absolutely melting and sobbing when Wilbur had presented Fundy, the little kiddo calling him gramps. It made Techno sob so hard that Phil had to pull the man away to console him himself. 

And holy  _ shit _ does he love how Techno rides him. He loves every single thing about that, he can’t lie. It’s one of those things he’ll never get tired of.  _ Sheesh, _ if he doesn’t feel his dick getting milked as Techno rides him. Techno isn’t even doing anything all that fancy, just doing what he normally does to start out, the pace slow and careful. As he adjusts to the movements himself. It feels great, the warmth he’s plunging into perfect in a way Techno always is. It’s entrancing, so easy to watch himself get swallowed between swollen, glossy lips. 

_ Fuck, _ he knows he isn’t going to last long, he never really does with Techno. Sure, his hand was nice, but he distinctly remembers when Techno managed to make him cum with two pumps alone and good lords had that been embarrassing, though Techno had merely hummed, leaning down to lick up the puddle of warmth with no hesitation. He had merely smirked, eyes half lidded, peering at him through light lashes and making it that much worse by taking Phil out for a second time with one swirl of his tongue and bob of his head. 

Phil’s certain he’s blessed by the Erotes as he ducks his head, whimpering with the pleasure that flows through him. His hips move faster now, swallowing Phil up that much faster and there are soft noises coming from his mate above him, quiet keens and other noises that have the fire stoking in his stomach. 

And fuck, if Techno isn’t beautiful above him, his hair falling in a halo around his head. The threads of gold illuminate his features and Phil thinks he looks like a god above him, more than just the blood god. He thinks he looks like a version of Aphrodite, that Aphrodite has nothing on Technoblade at this very moment as he huffs while riding Phil’s cock. His nails lightly dig into Phil’s shoulder and his tusks gleam in the low light. It’s attractive, especially with the orange light of the flickering fire behind them, illuminating him beautifully, making for an angelic look. 

Phil pulls him down for a kiss, one that’s full of love. Techno doesn’t hesitate to return it, his own lips slightly swollen from him biting at it. They swallow each others’ moans. Phil knows Techno is close, trying to keep himself together as he feels the other contracting around him, can feel the slight wheezes of pleasure as his pace gets faster and a bit sloppier. 

Fuck, it takes absolutely  _ nothing _ for Phil to flip them, his warning being a few gentle pats on Techno’s hip. The man knows what it means, bracing himself as Phil lifts them and changes their positions so he can pound Techno into the barren couch. He watches sharp, red eyes stare at him, watching his chest heave with sudden intakes and exhales of breath that Phil can fucking  _ feel _ with every gods damn thrust. Techno lays beneath him, moaning,  _ begging _ in the sweetest voice, quietly as he gets breathir and higher pitched, squirming beneath Phil. 

“So pretty for me, such a gem,” Phil says between breaths, trying to be quiet on his groans, but Techno makes it so hard when he’s beneath him, when he’s clenching and unclenching, so incredibly close, positioning himself so Phil can hit where it counts that much harder. It isn’t hard to make out the sharp gasps and noises of pleasure that, at this point, aren’t even human anymore, the piglin tongue fresh on Techno’s lips as he begs, though Phil only knows a few words like  _ please _ and  _ close. _

It doesn’t take but a few thrusts more for Techno to cry out in time with Phil, already sensitive from his first orgasm. He’ll be back up in spirit within ten minutes, they both know, as will Phil, but for the moment, Phil basks with the perfect view of Techno beneath him, rocking himself slowly in and out of the other, edging him down from his orgasm, along with himself. 

Techno’s lashes are fluttering and his cheeks are flushed red as he breaths heavy. He’s purring, deep and affectionate. His arms are held above his head, hands resting there as he fluxes his fingers. His chest heaves up and down and his heart is still beating in a heavenly pattern along Phil’s cock, one that had his own mind thrumming with other thoughts. Fucking  _ hell, _ Phil thinks as he peers at the halo of pink curls, finding strands that have fallen out, a few of the ones that naturally stay out stuck to his forehead with a thin sheen of sweat there. His legs are still spread and white leaks out of him thickly, clotting up on Phil’s cock. 

Slowly, he pulls out, collapsing beside Techno, not minding as the piglin idly brings one of Phil’s hands up to his lips, biting gently on the man’s fingers. It was habit at this point and Phil doesn’t mind to be a momentary chew toy as his love gains his bearings. He idly thinks that Techno would look amazing, rounded out, heavily pregnant with his hatchlings, though he discards that in favor of bringing a hand up to rub along Technos’ side, letting long nails flit across sensitive skin. He laughs as Techno shivers, smirking. 

“I’m totally sucking you off until my mouth is too swollen to keep going,” Techno threatens, and Phil knows he can and will, that he’ll go days on end with his mouth wrapped tightly around Phil’s dick, making a meal out of him. He laughs, gently pushing Techno away. 

“Right now, lets focus on cleaning you up, alright?” 

“Fine, but we’re definitely fucking in the shower, too,” he says. 

Phil laughs once more, shaking his head fondly. “Sure, Techno, we can do that, I guess.” 

-

Techno is a bit surprised, sitting in the chair in a maternity dress. He was never one for frilly things, but the fabric was soft and his mate had presented it to him, so, of course, he loved it. He runs a hand over his swollen middle, smiling fondly as a purr slips out of him. It was near constant now, even if it was just Techno there. He’s never been happier, he thinks, despite how much he hurts and how many hobbies he’s had to abandon in order to keep these kids safe. He doesn’t mind. He’ll do anything for them, aware he’s already whipped, that he’ll spoil them until the end of time. 

And Phil passes him a glass of water, Ranboo following behind him. The two had taken Ranboo in after Dream had blown up L’Manberg, to which Techno had become fiercely protective over and had even literally killed Dream over. Everyone collectively lost their shit when Dream had respawned empty handed, leaving Techno growling and trembling with his anger before turning to take care of Ranboo, melting as he pulled the lanky teenager into a hug, petting black and white hair while giving a comforting purr. Ranboo, another non-earthen creature, had responded to the purrs in kind, recognizing it as the same a pup would their parent, melting and accepting the affection instantly. 

They weren’t surprised when Techno offhandedly mentioned he was pregnant a couple of days later, though both had fussed at him for fighting with Dream whilst pregnant. 

“How are the cubs treating you today, Pops,” Techno hears Ranboo softly ask, smiling lightly as he takes out the quill and empty book Techno had crafted for him. He takes up his spot in the nest, humming as Phil takes up idly grooming him while he writes. 

“They have a lot more energy than I do,” Techno admits, sighing quickly, “and I’m pretty sure one of them is basically up in my ribs right now while one of them keeps kicking at my spine.” 

Phil hisses sympathetically. “How much longer do you think you have, my love?” 

“Only a couple of weeks, at very most, I’d say eight days exactly.” Piglins had a nose for this sort of thing, after all, and Phil is almost certain Techno will get it exactly. “They’ve been pretty bitchy lately, too, about what I eat. I’m pretty sure morning sickness is supposed to stop in piglins around the first three months but it’s pretty much full term for shapeshifters, so I’m not surprised.” 

“I can brew some potions for you?” Ranboo says, lips slightly pursed. 

“I’m alright, Ranboo,” he says with a soft smile, affectionate, “thank you for the thought, though. I’ve already taken some potions Wilbur gave me.” 

The other two nod accordingly, aware Wilbur had a good sense of morning sickness when it came to shapeshifters as well as the remedy for it. After all, his wife and nonbinary significant other, Sally and Friend accordingly, were both shapeshifters and had good bearings on the topic. Sally had had Fundy and Friend was on their seventh week at the current moment. 

They’re coming to be a large family, Techno notes softly. 

If someone had said such when he was younger, he would have slaughtered them in their tracks. Now, though, he smiles affectionately, fond as he lets his hand gently pat at his stomach before heaving himself upwards to join the two in the nest. 

It’s the calm before the storm that will be birth, he knows, but he’s willing to let it happen right now, smiling and purring at the two, head on Phil’s lap with Ranboo’s long legs thrown overtop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ngl this is the first time i have ever written phil in an at all sexual situation that isn't angsty thx gn


	14. requests collection, NOT A SMUTSHOT UPDATE

Ahaha pov ur autistic and also v burn out so every single time someone expects something of you you get anxious abt disappointing them but u also half-ass everything u possibly can. Also u get overwhelmed by having hella messages but u literally have 76 messages that are requests and shit. 

This is a joke. Im just fucking tired and need to compile my requests so i can clear out my fuckinnnn inbox. This is literally just me typing my requests (so I’ll remember them) and commentating on said requests.

  
  
  
  
  
  


1 - request by “i-” anon, omega Karl (i have 2 requests for this, i think)

2 - by Guest anon, bottom Tech on a fuck machine/toys for a day idea, tops of my choice. 

I actually had a plan for this one, tbh. It was gonna be the continuation of the fuckin chapter with dream/sapnap/george/techno altogether after they’ve formed a pack in whatever fuckin chapter, it’s the one with dream and george talking into the headset while Sapnap fucks him. I’ve just not fuckin gone through it. 

3 - anongore (account) actually asked for a continuation of the gaming one, as mentioned beforehand 

4 - I wrote this as 3 at first and only noticed when i was fixing capitalization of anongore’s name. Anyways, for viv, bromeo wants dreamnap with dream getting jealous of sapnap fuckin uhhhhhhh talkin to other people and shit, flirtin with them. I’m getting distracted by the fuckin slimicide video i got playin in the background. But specified bottom sapnap. 

5 - apollo !!:] xe/xem, im just gonna copy and paste bc i am vibin on lack of concentration , “maybe top techno x bottom quackity :o ? n techno is chasing quack through the woods, and techno catches quack n quackity flirts with him by accident n it heats up :]]] nn kinks would probably be choking, slut shaming, wing kink [if you want to add quackity having wings !!^_^], humiliation, hair pulling, size difference, stomach buldge, n humiliation :o] “ and now my thoughts. I cannot write cis men for shit nor can i write fuckin tops but holy shit if I aint gonna try. Im gonna speedrun arson. 

6 - Mari , Eret and Dream got mf THRONE SEX, bitch. Ftm dom dream bruh. Newly after Eret is throned, i believe. Praise and humiliation/degredation kink. I have yet to get on finding out what’s vibin with mf eret i aint know no ones fuckin timelines lets mf get it

7 - lol anon, my love (/p), petplay mooshroom techno with dreamnoblade. Ive never done shit for petplay outside of the little bit in the fuckin porn star oneshot

8 - 

  
  


I’m gonna be honest i was vibin but then i started writing a oneshot for my discord server but then i lost motivation and had to go to work and when i got home i was ready to write and vibe but then i saw what happened in the fuckin smp so now im just gonna continue on like the bigger paragraph stuff wasn’t already overwhelming for me (which was why i switched to the oneshot) but I need to fuckin finish on this doc so i can write angst so mind ur fuckin business / lh 

  
  
  
  


8 - OhBoyOrion wants some solo techno, public/semipublic, mostly creative freeform outside of it. I’ve actually tried to write this a lot of times but haven’t been able to finish it. 

9 - OhBoyOrion akso wants some schlattbur with fuckin brat ass wil. Overstim/multiple orgasms, mans guts need to be fuckin REARRANGED baby (it is so hard to fuckin be hyped abt writing when u’re in a funk what the fuck), also the idea of someone walking in. I’ve actually gotten multple versions of this written out as well but have ultimately discarded it bc the endings always felt misplaced or i had another idea or the middle felt chunky and hefty. I’ll see if i cn recover anything. 

  
  
  


I’d like to also say that I am genuinely hyped and thankful for the requests and motivation you all give me to write, I just get overwhelmed easily and as of late, I’ve been…. Incredibly overwhelmed over absolutely nothing. It’s annoying. But i will do these when im in the writing mood again and i;; try to stay around the thousand word mark, at least. 

  
  
  


10 - anongore wants menstrual kink stuff with Techno, the idea of maybe Dream or Sapnap helping. I’ve actually got 2k typed out for this but i don’t remember what fuckin doc it is. Anyways techno got a high ass libido. I wanted to add in a blood kink and menstrual kink, etc. 

11 - slipperymounts wants pregnancy content. I got u, my discord server goes apeshit for it 

12 - Lullaby_4_Tale wants fuckin uhhhhh omega schlatt and techno content and im actually pretty excited to write it ngl. What a vibe. I’ve got fluff planned for this

13 - Horny Jail wants Edward/Techno hella and honestly same. Edward with possessive behavior, growling, biting, marking, just fuckin obliterate him and some pink and blissed out absolutely fucked off the shit techno. I’ve started writing this but i’ve only a vague memory of it with nothing toacompany it, tbh. I’ll see if i can find it, maybe

14 - Jiu also wants techno/edward

15 - BannaYellow wants romantic fluff with Techno and Sapnap from the breeding kink au and lemme just say, homie, i GOT CHU, bruh, i been waitin for this one, TURN IT UP

16 - anonymous_kit, you lovely being, u want a heatshare with omega techno and alphas dream, george, and sapnap and lemme just say, i’ll probably toss it into the gaming au mentioned twice earlier. I don’t know if it’ll be the same oneshot but i;ll see what i can do. 

17 - anonymous_kit also wants a continuation of c5 (gaming au) n i didnt even notice this comment til just now but again i got u 

18 - Cigarettessss wants stuffing. Never written that before and i honestly had to search it. I’lls ee what i can do. 

19 - Technoblade_SIMP actually wants a spin off of c13 (techno/phil, with the sad totem of undying/execution storyline) and i actually do have a fic stemming from this chapter and I have more coming out. 

20 - Idontexist wants omega karl (5’11) with techno (7’ smth), possible choking, overstim, orgasm denial/delay, crying, belly bulge, biting, bondage, kitten licks orally, first sexual heat for karl, and of course aftercare. I can’t write cix techno but i’ll see what i can do. 

21 - Idontexist also wants a bottom techno oneshot with shy/insecure techno (i’ll give u insecure techno, this is a THREAT /lh /j), crying, hyper sensitive techno, possible veourism i can’t spell it, overstim, orgasm delay/denial, sensitive tail/tusks/ears (etc.), teasing, oral kitten licks, and lovingly given aftercare ofc. Write it with someone techno is comfy with.This sound p fun to write and i’ve got plans. 

  
  
  


For the moment, that’s all i could see. If i missed any, just tell me, i accidentally deleted a few comments the other day without checking what they were. 

Feel free to continue adding requests, i;ll get t them when i can and add them to the chapter. For the moment, this is my little archive bay. I’m super tired and unreasonably emotional. I really am just trying to power through this and stop avoiding getting it done and posting it. 

Thank you all for all the support. It’s amazing and i love you all so, so very much. It’s amazing and im glad i don’t have to be a part in the horrid ass toxic bits of the fandom. 

Feel free to join my discord server, btw. We talk about angst, smutshotss, and other shit like that. I also post art there sometimes and cry about the fact the FoolishG is 23’3 and Antfrost is 20’0 in canon, lol. 

https://discord.gg/MyRqq97xHN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so very sad and tired gn


End file.
